


An Unexpected Outcome

by Teriana



Series: The Two Kings and Teriana. The Oak and the Rose I. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Passion, Thranduil - Freeform, Thranduil Oropherion - Freeform, longing desire, love&sex, no spoilers!, old wounds and hurts, thorin - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: She came back where she was hated and loved once. Her true intention is clear and a loving heart at stake but Destiny has much more surprises she could ever imagine. The choice seems hard and impossible. Failure is close and rift is at hand. But the true love definitely will find its way through any obstacles and everything will turn what it was meant to be.





	1. The Friend of my Foe

Thorin stared at Balin anxiously.

“You haven’t told me, you were marrying HER!”

“Thorin, what’s wrong?” interfered Thranduil, his voice faltered having seen me again so close.

Thorin was sitting tensed to his limits the entire ceremony.

“If anybody minds this marriage, please say your word.” pronounced the wedding maker dwarf.

“I do!” Thorin got up, making his way to Balin and me.

“Thorin?!?” gave a cry Thranduil and rose with a spring. He looked perturbed and jealous, watching the Dwarf King with bated breath. His eyes were burning in excitement.

Thorin gazed reproachfully at me.

“You don’t love him, do you?”

I was keeping silence, avoiding looking at the Dwarf King.

“No, you don’t!” he answered on my behalf. “You won’t be happy with Balin and he will be unhappy in his turn.”

He paused, taking my hand into his.

“Who cares?” asked I silently.

“Me.” Answered Thorin in sad voice and paused again, contemplating me with admiration.

“You are very beautiful, just looking irresistible in this wedding dress!”

I got crimson.

The Dwarf King paused.

“I love you…” he began.

Thranduil felt as he was getting paler with Thorin’s words.

I raised my eyes to him and peered into his sorrowful blue eyes.

“You love him!” I shifted my glance to Thranduil.

“Yes, Thorin loves me!” recovered his temper Thranduil getting a swelled head.

Thorin cast a quick glance over the Elven King and looked back at me.

“I love both of you.” he said all of a sudden.

We stared at him with Thranduil. Everyone seemed staring at him that moment.

His next phrase finally shocked us a lot.

“Can we just live as threesome together?” he offered quite unexpectedly.

The Elven King became paler first and then turned red, ready to burst.

“What do you mean?” asked I, also feeling hectic. “One night you’re mine and another you belong to the Elven King?”

“Yes, Thorin, explain!” demanded Thranduil, looking scowled at him.

“I did not mean the thing you were just saying about!” said the Dwarf King strictly. “Your words mean infidelity, adultery. And I don’t want to do this again!”

Thranduil regained his pale complexion, relaxing after Thorin’s words.

“But what is your offer then?” wondered I.

Thorin looked at me tenderly.

“You are my love and the mother of my son and Thranduil’s daughter. Thranduil is my beloved.” he set all the points.

“But I’m a woman! I want to be loved like a lover!” I was very excited and gazed at hushed Balin. “Better to marry Balin then, so he could be able to offer all these things to me.”

“But you can love them both!” suddenly made suggestion Balin.

Everyone turned his eyes gazing at him weirdly.

“I meant, you can love and live not only with Thorin, but with the Elven King as well!” denoted the old dwarf.

I was shocked. Thorin was puzzled. Thranduil blushed in embarrassment and kept silence.

“I don’t wanna love Thranduil!” declared I in a hateful tone.

“Don’t wanna love you either!” responded the Elven King, speaking daggers.

“Your Thorin will be always yours, forever!” mentioned Balin, trying to calm down the Elven King. “He will give the pleasure to both of you. I’m sure, he can!” Balin turned to his bewildered king. “You will be able to do it, Thorin. That’s all right!” he clapped his shoulder. “And she’s right. She’s a woman first of all; she needs to love and to be loved.”

The Dwarf King sighed heavily out.

“Are you all against me?” wondered nervously he, feeling on thorns inside.

“I’m with you, nin meleth, through thick and thin!” bulwarked him about Thranduil. “Not sure, Balin’s right. Neither trust this girl!”

“Then, I’ll be off now!” I began stepping aside, but Thorin seized my hand.

“I agree.” he said a bit unwillingly.

“And I don’t, nin meleth! You’re taking the wrong turning!” protested dismayed Thranduil. “Thorin, it’s adultery if you’re gonna love her alone instead of me. And you’re gonna do this anyway!” he warned his partner, waving his hands in the air and squinted his eyes, pressing me with hatred. “I’m not gonna do it myself!”

“Not gonna love you either!” interfered I feverishly.

“You certainly must love him!” insisted Thorin. “It will be fair!”

“It will be rape!” pronounced we together with the Elven King, rewarding each other with squeamish, full of hatred, glances.

“It looks like, you’ve arranged everything, boys and girls?” smiled nicely Balin. “It’s time to cancel the wedding. Ah?”

“Sorry!” I apologized, feeling foolish.

“It’s fine!” the old dwarf gave me his soft smile. “You can marry any of them as you’re still wearing your wedding dress.” Balin watched the two puzzled kings. “Or them both if you like. I would avail myself such a gorgeous opportunity!” he winked at me jestingly.

I smiled thankfully at him.

“I want Thorin to kiss me!” demanded I, looking straight into his wary blue eyes.

That one seemed to tense up enormously hearing my words.

“May I do this later, there are so many people here???” he effaced himself.

“I’m your wife now! I want you to kiss me!” I was stubborn.

Thranduil was biting his lips in frustration and kept his troubled eyes glued on the Dwarf King.

Thorin came closer, embraced me and kissed me.

I took to hugging the Dwarf King tightly, responding passionately to him.

“Enough! Don’t take too much fancy for it!” clamored for pause he, tearing me away from himself.

“You must kiss your second husband, Thranduil!” he said.

We both got black in the face with the Elven King.

“Kiss her?”

“Kiss him?”

“Never!”

“Never!” we uttered in one voice with Thranduil.

Balin laughed mysteriously.

“Think, you three match perfectly each other. I’m sure you will have a very saturated life together!”

“Where will I sleep?” inquired I eagerly.

“In your room?” offered Thorin right away.

“Separately!” hissed Thranduil furiously.

“I want to sleep in the middle of your bed!” demanded I persistently.

“What? Between us? Melkor a bit!” the Elven King shouted, getting infuriated. “Thorin, I can’t admit it! Can’t admit any obstacles between us!” he was drilling me wickedly as he was going to tear me into shreds and patches. But it looked more like a mere name full of sound and fury.

The Dwarf King gifted me his patient glance and turned to his beloved.

“You will allow her neither to sleep near me nor you hug her yourself.” hinted him Thorin. “So it’s better for her to sleep in the middle of us. Thus we can see her together and she can see us both.”

Thranduil gritted his teeth and uttered reluctantly.

“Ma!”

***  
The first wedding night of ours has passed very strange.  
No one loved anyone.  
I was lying in the middle of them, face to Thorin.  
The Elven King was tossing and turning behind me very obstreperously. And the bed was shaking all the time.  
During this rumpus Thorin kept his serious, troubled eyes fixed on me and I had to squeeze his hand softly, assuring him that everything was all right. We were watching each other silently for a long time till we fell asleep.  
I was the first one, who woke up next morning.  
The two kings embraced me in their sleep; they likely tried to reach themselves over me.  
I carefully escaped, having helped them to reach their aim.  
They seemed to feel it and moved even closer to each other, now lying in their sweet embraces.  
I watched them for a long time with joyful smile, being touched a lot.  
Having leaned on chair’s back I closed my eyes, antedating my thoughts by remembering past events.  
…I haven’t seen Thorin for seven years and came across him all of a sudden. My friend Lindir was sent to Lindon by Lord Elrond where I met him. We were very glad to see each other and could not stop talking. He stayed for a night by our family place and then he was going to depart back next day. Something happened to me that moment, I’m not sure what exactly but I suddenly wanted to come with him. Some memories crowded in on me probably. Lindir was very happy to hear it; and at the break of the day we set out for Imladris. During our travelling we spoke about many things and Lindir also told me about state of affairs in Erebor and then I felt I really missed Balin’s company and I confessed him of it. We spent several days in Imladris where I was introduced to Lady Arwen, a very nice girl. Lindir was very courteous to me all the time that even Lord of Imladris noticed his extreme gallantry but I had to persuade him that we have nothing common in between. Lindir was amiable to invite me to visit Dale where he had some matters to solve and I decided to accompany him, hoping to see Balin there.  
But instead I encountered Thorin Oakenshield in Dale. It happened unexpectedly, he was riding back from Minas Tirith the moment Lindir was choosing some bijoux for me at local market. The Dwarf King was really taken aback, having found me but I was amazed no less. I was not sure how he reacts having seen me here, but he suddenly smiled at me warmly and uttered.  
“Least expected to meet you here. If you have time, come to Erebor tonight I will be glad to talk to you.”  
I was shocked with his words and froze indecision.  
He softened his tone.  
“Balin would be happy to see you either.”  
I nodded slightly in retardment.  
“Yes, Your Majesty!” I bowed my assent.  
Thorin laughed merrily.  
“Thorin as previously!” he corrected me.  
“Thorin.” I said quietly and added. “I will certainly come to your place tonight.”  
The Dwarf King bowed out as well and departed at once.  
***  
That evening I arrived to the Lonely Mountain as it was agreed upon and Thorin has been already waiting for me outside.  
“Come in!” offered he kindly allowing me to enter first.  
He followed after me.  
We stood opposite each other for some seconds in silence and then he smiled freely and uttered.  
“You haven’t changed. The same beautiful as you were. I think even much more blooming!”  
I’ve blushed, cast down my eyes.  
“Thank you.”  
“And where is your admirer?” he wondered suddenly. “He did mind you coming here alone?”  
I looked bemused at him.  
“Lindir? The one you saw me with in Dale?” supposed I. “Oh, please, don’t joke around like this! Well, he’s just a friend of mine.”  
“Ohh? Ohh!!!” the Dwarf King was amazed a lot. “Lindir? Yes, seems I remembered seen him in Rivendell earlier. I thought for a moment he might be your companion or even husband.”  
“Who? Lindir?” I smiled, being confused a lot and laughed merrily just imagining it. “No, of course not! It’s really hard to imagine it!”  
My words caused Thorin’s laughter as well.  
“Yes, I think I’ve just blurted out some silly thing!” he agreed and suddenly took the strand of mine in his hand.  
“Such precious, silver diamond demands only worthy and superb, noble framing.” He smiled gently at me and stared admired into my eyes.  
I broke this awkward pause.  
“And how are you? Are you happy in your marriage?”  
Thorin smiled indulgently to my straight question.  
“Yes, I am.” He replied without hesitation. “Almost been seven years for now!”  
I noticed that he was in a good mood and felt really happy for him although there was some after pains inside of me.  
“I see you radiate joy. I believe you love him so much. I mean too much.” I tried to assume an air of nonchalance.  
“Yes, I believe even more!” he stressed, looking back at me.  
His last words seemed to pain my feelings, but I’ve strained myself, just having smiled nicely at him.  
“Well, I think it’s time for me to go as it’s pretty late outside!” I shrugged my shoulders quickly, stepping back to the gate.  
“Wait! Let me walk you to the place you stayed at!” he made his way to my side and then the gate was opened behind me and I nearly ran across some tall man in dimness.  
“Sorry! I gotta go!” I apologized, running off quickly.

***  
I thought I would go home the same night, right away, immediately, that very minute as I’ve experienced really unpleasant feeling and only later I understood that it was jealousy. Yes, pain and pleasure do not tally. Being aware Thorin was happy; I howbeit felt that I can be anything but nonchalant about him. I really cared for him. I wasn’t able to forget him no matter how hard I tried. All my attempts came to naught. I haven’t seen him, haven’t spoken to him for seven years and just one look at him crossed out all these years of parting. Lindir tried talking to me, but I was constrained and withdrawn, so soon he abandoned his useless tries.  
I had a great mind to make tracks towards home but suddenly I understood, I simply showed the white feather and so then I called to my mind my initial aim that I yearned to meet Balin which I never met. So I grasped the fact that I need to take heart of grace and have to stay here for a few days longer in attempt to catch Balin when Thorin will be absent.  
***  
Instead of it Thorin caught me speaking with Balin near the mountain in two days.  
“Balin, will you allow me to speak to her inside?” asked politely he.  
“Yes, miz uzbad!” replied humbly the white-bearded dwarf.  
I followed after the Dwarf King unwillingly.  
Thorin turned to me as soon as we entered.  
“You retreated so fast last time that I was even unable to say farewell to you!” he smiled pensively. “Did I hurt you somehow?” he was looking straight into my eyes so attractively that I felt chained to his glance.  
“No. I was in a hurry!” I explained away feeling quite confounded.  
“I simply wanted to introduce you to my partner,” he said. “To the Elven King, Thranduil.”  
I couldn’t help but snort caustically. That was too much! The final straw!  
“Sorry, I really do not have time for this. I need to go away now!” I was struggling my strong resentment.  
“That’s all right! Yes, if you say so!” Thorin didn’t force me to listen to him any longer. “I’d be glad to see you again if you ever come by!” he bent to me and gave me a warm hug unexpectedly.  
Someone behind called my name and I turned.  
In all my born days, as far as I remember, I’ve never been so flabbergasted and dumbfounded as it was now. When I’ve seen him I thought I was looking into the mirror seeing my own reflection.  
But this was not it. It was the Elven King in his own person.  
He was gazing the same stupefied way at me for several seconds, examining me with his mouth wide open, but then he recovered himself very quickly and asked in a loud stern voice to leave them alone.  
I sped off silently promising myself that I will never ever darken the doors of Thorin Oakenshield’s kingdom again. The very night, right then and there I set out back to Lindon without Lindir. It really looked like I treated him in a filthy manner and left him alone in Dale without saying a thing to him. I was thinking of it the whole way feeling like a betrayer, riding away through the night along unbeaten paths forward and forward, spurring to hurry my horse that erelong I’ve got lost in a gloomy forest. Besides, it started raining heavily with noisy thunder strikes and dazzling lightning discharges that it grew into storm fast then. I got drenched to the skin very soon and nearly fell into some dark river. The horse jumped out of it merely at the last moment. When the rain strengthened, I understood that I have to wait out the storm as I had no strength even to hold the reins. I was dripping wet, chilled and scared, all alone in this heinous forest and miles and miles were ahead. A really terrible run of bad luck, I must say. Fortunately, I found one very huge oak and noticed there was a dry place by its roots. I huddled up to it, embracing myself and trembling all over. The horse I took strove to run away all the time. But soon she calmed down and lay nearby. A sense of security overwhelmed me for some time. Unable to struggle my emotional fatigue I dropped into sleep in a few moments.

I really have no idea how I got out of this horrible, dead forest, but I was weary and almost chilled to the bone once I reached Erebor at midnight. Yes, the horse brought me back there unexpectedly.  
I’ve noticed it only when it stopped near the gate.  
I’ve cursed and was going to leave, trying to spur the horse.  
Suddenly the gate opened and Thorin came outside with the candle in his hand.  
“Do you mind if I invite you to come in?” he wondered fortuitously.  
“What?” I seemed deafened from frequent thunder rumbles.  
“It’s useless to spur the horse as it returned its home.” He smiled indulgently at me.  
I looked frowned at him.  
“That’s my horse and it knows the way back home pretty well.” elucidated the point the Dwarf King.  
Only now gazing at Thorin in a stunned state I remembered that I left this place in a crazy haste taking the first horse I’ve noticed and this miserable animal turned to be his one by a curious coincidence. I felt ashamed a lot and got off the horse at last.  
“Oh, I’m sorry!” I stammered out an excuse, my teeth were chattering.  
The Dwarf King stepped closer to me and suddenly hugged me.  
“Oh, my poor girl! You’ve soaked to the skin! Come with me inside quickly!” his bewitching velvety baritone sounded like a soothing balm for my lacerated heart no matter it was troubled.  
I perceived this pleasant warmth of his when he brought me closer to his body and melted in it, all my prepossessions turned into dust…  
…I don’t know how this thing happened to us but we found ourselves in each other’s arms in their royal bed soon, busy with fondling and kissing. Before it we have tasted elvish wine; for me to get warm, for him to keep me a company.  
We totally lost our minds, abandoning ourselves to completely engulfed us passion.  
I was shivering in his strong arms from extremely pleasant, unbeknown sensation. Thorin’s sweet kisses and tender touches and strokes drove me crazy. I was burning like a fire in his tempting cuddle and melted like wax at the same time. I’ve never dreamt of being so close to him and it all looked like some fantastic dream. It was really hard to believe that everything was in truth.  
Thorin confessed me that he was unable to resist my hotness, calling me his love in Khuzdul and I responded the same to him in Sindarin.  
The Dwarf King showered my neck with his gentle kisses and then went lower to my breast, bending me backwards; and I gasped for air first and then moaned in delight.  
The very next moment some shadow rushed to our place and his candle shed its dim light on us. We saw the face of the Elven King which was distorted with wrath.  
The subsequent events I’ve engraved in my memory for a long time as it was absolute nightmare.  
First of all I should stress I was shocked with Thorin’s avowal, who staring at me, thunderstruck, declared he was sure I was Thranduil. And ensuing consequences then when the infuriated Elven King spewed out an awful lot of poignant, venomous things to stupefied Thorin and finally slapped him very harsh in his face before leaving. I gave a scared cry when the Dwarf King fell on the bed…  
…I had to leave with nothing. Everything was spoiled and destroyed. Well, it seemed so that time. Thorin was blaming himself for committing this sin. But we were just snogging, nothing more! Not doing any imprudent actions the hotheaded, irate Elven King could have imagined so vividly!  
There were two things which disturbed me greatly for the time being. The first one that haunted my mind – it was really hard to admit that Thorin loved his Elven King in me that meant he was thinking of him all the time being with me. That was awfully abhorrent because I was sure he was enchanted by me. I couldn’t get used to the idea his love was some sort of pretense or some sort of fake, imaginary thing.  
And the second thing – I ached for the hurt Dwarf King. And that’s because I became an object who took the two kings apart so fierce but so unwittingly and so that meant I was at fault too. Thranduil’s uncertain temper was legendary and familiar by hearsay to me and I was dead sure the Elven King won’t so simply abandon his opportunity to disserve something….So I wanted to take this situation under control and keep up with the latest news all the time and to know which way the wind blows. My heart ached for Thorin and I felt it misgives me. And I was so right, misery loves company! In three weeks I had to save Thorin in Dol Guldur. His dearest Thranduil left there “surprise for Thorin’s birthday”. Oh, my! Thank Eru, I succeeded in rescuing the Dwarf King from this dreadful place…  
I opened my eyes watching the both kings still napping peacefully in their tender embraces and smiled sadly, pondering whether I can win Thorin’s heart as he seemed so uncertain, so unsure in his feelings to me although he declared that he loved me in front of many people. But besides he stressed that he loved me as a mother of his son. Thorin the Junior, my little boy, who took much after his father, the one I haven’t seen for two months already. Oh, I missed him so much! And most of all I missed my little daughter, Thorin’s twin sister, the Elven King’s daughter because he carried her away hiding from everyone in his palace. Thranduil was in charge of his daughter, he trusted no one else with her, even Thorin. He was very jealous of Gilithiel and adored and cherished his treasure as the most precious jewel in this world. Seems, I’ll never see her amazing, blue sky eyes again…  
I indulged in my reverie again, precisely the sweetest part of it. Ah, the one of my most treasured memories!  
…After I succeeded in reconciling Thranduil with Thorin, Balin proposed to send me to their dwarf kin in Ered Luin where I’ve been staying the rest of my pregnancy period that lasted about half a year. Thorin visited me very frequently there and we seemed to be preoccupied both totally with gleeful thoughts of our future kids. He helped me in every way, taking a great care for me. We were walking a lot in the beautiful garden near the mountains where this chemistry between us happened for the first time ever. What a strange coincidence, I should stress! And Thorin looked so happy, inspired and elated when he was with me and we were spending our days in pleasant conversations; and I felt like walking on air. All our trysts were clandestine and the Elven King knew nothing of them. The Dwarf King was very tender and affectionate to me all the time that I have grown to think that he experienced something more significant, rather serious than just a simple affection especially when he understood I had an awesome total crush on him after spending the night with him in Prancing Pony. But still Thorin held his feelings locked being only nice to me (oh, no matter he was muted as always I felt as his gift of love was growing inside of me with each day).  
And to tell the truth I understood Thorin’s state very well as he returned to his capricious beloved I parted him with earlier. The both kings were enjoying their relationship at full steam as they married once again to strengthen their union. So soon I came to conclusion that I became the prisoner of my own feelings and I’m alone in my waiting of some special miracle. The happy, blissful time with Thorin flew past so fast…  
Balin narrated me how the Elven King reacted to children later.  
He suspected that Thorin sometimes rode away somewhere far away and was anything but glad at all.  
Finally in spring Thorin and then Balin departed to some unknown direction and Thranduil’s been feeling antsy the whole day. But next dawn the Dwarf King and his old dwarvish friend returned.  
Thorin entered the kings’ room, holding two small bundles in his arms. He looked pretty weary but extremely happy.  
“What is it?” wondered anxiously the Elven King once his beloved stretched him one of them.  
“That’s a girl! Your daughter, your Majesty!” explained Thorin, smiling gleefully at puzzled Thranduil. “The daughter you always dreamt of! I congratulate you!” He induced stunned Thranduil to take the bundle and opened the edge of his own one. “And I have a long-awaited son! My heir!” claimed Thorin and smiled fondly at his baby. The Dwarf King removed Thror’s key on chain and put it on his son. He kissed the forehead of dark haired, curly boy and pressed him then carefully to his heart.  
Thranduil turned down the tissue’s tip and saw a pretty face of a little she baby. The girl had golden curls and was beholding him with her blue sky eyes in amazement.  
“Gilithiel!” whispered inspired Thranduil.  
“What?” inquired the Dwarf King, distracting unwillingly from his little boy.  
“I will call her Gilithiel,” repeated the Elven King, running his fingers through the golden curls of little girl that was smiling in astonishment at him now. “As I see the light of the stars in the eyes of hers!”  
As soon as the two kings gained their kids I understood there were no longer chance and sense for me to stay nearby; I’ve lost my hope to win Thorin and let him be happy with the One he really was in love. I was leaving Ered Luin being aware of the fact that Thorin would never come back but definitely would miss me…  
…I’ve heard as somebody called me, withdrawing me from my memories. Their peaceful sleep apparently came to the end at last. I opened my eyes and saw Thorin smiling nicely.  
“Are you all right?” he wondered, sending me contemplative look once he noticed me sitting on the chair. “Why did you escape?”  
I glanced mysteriously at him and smiled the same way.  
“I wanted to stay alone with my thoughts.”  
“Thoughts?” he was sincerely amazed.  
I nodded.  
“Yes. The ones connected with past.” I explained.  
“Positive or negative?” wondered Thorin again.  
I had a glimpse over the dozing Elven King on the bed that was sleeping his face down the pillow. His pale back was bare and white silky sheet slid down showing his uncovered buttocks…. I shifted my glance to the Dwarf King again and smiled boldly at him.  
“I believe rather neutral.” answered I, and sighed in relief mentally, watching the Dwarf King’s pensive eyes and thinking to myself. “The friend of my foe. Could I ever be able to win your affection???”  
Thorin only gifted me his mysterious glance.

***  
So it looked like the Elven King had a grudge against me and he was inclined to get me then and there as he treated me with big enmity and disdain. I couldn’t divest myself of the idea that Thranduil had something up his sleeve and simply waited his opportunity.  
“Why did you come here?” asked Thranduil once he caught me embroidering a pattern on my dress.  
“Couldn’t go on without Thorin!” answered I quickly, not looking at him.  
“Thorin is mine!” declared furiously Thranduil. “And he’s been mine from the very first kiss. From the very first second our glances collided here in his kingdom!” He looked daggers at me.  
“I do know Thorin is yours!” repeated I modestly not turning to passage of arms as he probably wished it to happen. In talks with him I preferred to use my wit as a shield and not as a sword.  
“So why did you come here then, ah?” wondered impatiently Thranduil, showing his obvious discomposure.  
“I don’t wanna steal him from you, don’t wanna share him with you. Just wanna Thorin’s love as well as you want it.”  
The Elven King gave me his slow up and down look of despise and uttered.  
“I must warn you, my patience is not inexhaustible. You’ve won the battle and not the war.”  
I smiled assent. “I’m not gonna make war on you. It is beneath my dignity.”  
His pale complexion turned even paler and eyes of azure became darkened. It felt like he was cut to the quick by my unexpected statement.  
The Elven King glared defiance at me, snorted caustically registering his scorn, turned on his heel, and stomped out of the room.  
“Oh, Sweet Yavanna, give me strength!” gasped I putting away my dress and gazing at closed door before me. I was walking upon the egg shells and Thranduil’s rancor can return to the charge any moment.”  
***  
I was dead right. The Elven King sneaked about all the time like a sly weasel nosing around somewhere close at hand indubitably spying for me. Next time he caught me in the bathroom.  
I was wiping myself with a towel after taking a bath and felt him watching me from behind.  
“What do you want?” asked I with cold equanimity.  
“Nothing. Just watching you.” answered he the same calmly.  
The Elven King came closer to me. He was up to something quite obviously as his voice was rather repulsive.  
“You still want me, don’t you?” I heard this impudent cockiness in his question.  
“No. No more I do.” replied I rudely.  
“You strongly do. I feel it!” Thranduil bent down to me, moving away my hair and began kissing my neck. He pressed his body to mine. “I know what to do about it, ahhh…” I heard him imitating languid huffing sound.  
I barely restrained myself from shuddering, sensing he was totally naked.  
“What are you doing?” inquired I in exasperated manner, unable to rein my indignation. “Thorin might come and see us together! What will you say?”  
“I will say, you were seducing me!” the Elven King squeezed my waist firmly, pressing my butt to his groins.  
“Vice a versa!” hissed I angrily. “You’re standing just right behind me, hugging me!”  
Thranduil suddenly turned me face to him and my naked body turned to be pressed aptly to his own. He assumed an air of cockiness flaunting his supremacy.  
“You won’t resist if I kiss your lips!” he quickly covered my lips with his, violently kissing me.  
“Don’t touch me! Go to Melkor!” my fists were bumping against the Elven King’s chest. I resisted him with all my might trying to escape.  
But he didn’t care as he thirsted for blood and his blood was up now so he dragged me roughly to the bed.  
We fell on it and he leaned on me with his body.  
“Wanna fuck you now, bad girl!” Thranduil wrinkled his nose. “I warned you that this might happen, shouldn’t you have been more perspicacious, eh, luscious chick? Wanna punish you for what you have done to me and to Thorin!” he hissed with malice, his hand was groping me underneath rudely and pulled my legs violently in sides with great physical strength, once I continued resisting him.  
He managed to thrust in me and started pushing inside, making my body ache.  
I was about to cry glaring at his empty eager eyes, and burst out at last.  
“Why do you always do this to me? Is there no end of your violence?” the tears were running down my cheeks now.  
They did not stop him anyhow, didn’t touch him. The situation was approaching to desperate one stage step by step.  
I strongly wished Thorin to come and see what his dearest beloved Elven King was doing now. The one he loved the one I loathed now.  
But no one came to stop him.  
Meanwhile Thranduil unswervingly continued his severe raping. He turned me over and thrust in me from the rear, leaning on my back with all his weight. He parted my buttocks wider for him to go deeper.  
“Oh…yeaahh…goood!” he was panting to my ear loudly. “Love to fuck you this way! You can feel me deeper inside!”  
He pillowed his head on mine and started moaning into my ear.  
“You’ve burned me hot a lot. Might cum any moment…” he puffed excitedly.  
“NO!” I started opposing Thranduil even greater, trying to throw him down.  
In response he pinned me even tighter, moving with abrupt snatches inside, clamping my mouth with his palm.  
In some seconds he suddenly ceased, having come and lay, panting on my back.  
I was sobbing my heart out under him.  
The Elven King rudely gripped my hair.  
“Little blighter, your lust seduced me!” he scoffed.  
I twitched abruptly under Thranduil the last time and managed to throw him aside finally. Having wrapped myself in a sheet I jumped off the bed and ran up to the window.  
Thranduil watched me with satisfied grin.  
“I shall abide it no more! I will tell Thorin on you! And you will catch it hot!” I threatened to expose him.  
“Just try and you’ll get this extra hot nasty load, chick!” Thranduil took the same threatening tone with me and jumped off the bed quickly approaching me.  
He yanked me violently towards him and kissed my lips. Then he squeezed my shoulders painfully and brought me to my knees before him.  
His hand was pushing his wet cock covered with cum into my mouth. I tried to struggle, turning my face away, crying and watching his ruthless eyes.  
But he unclenched my jaws shoving in his long cock and started to move it inside my mouth.  
“Good…Ahhh…feel so hot…Ahhh…feels like I’ll be ready to fuck you at short notice once again!” He was showing the whites of his eyes, being delighted a lot.  
That moment the door opened and Thorin came at last.  
He stopped in his tracks near the opened door having seen my face suffused with tears, and sucking Thranduil’s cock.  
“What’s the fuck!” he roared indignantly first. But then he noticed me crying and came closer.  
I’ve used this moment to escape to bathroom, and locked myself there.  
Thorin looked at Thranduil very seriously.  
“Why is she in tears?” he asked sternly, having detected the drops of white liquid on his beloved’s erected cock. “You were cumming, weren’t you?” he looked amazed.  
Thranduil went proudly to the bed and put on his breeches.  
“She was in tears because she was too happy to do this to me!” explained he, grinning sassy.  
Thorin gazed at him suspiciously.  
“She seemed unhappy on the contrary. You probably hurt her somehow?”  
Thranduil showed him pure, chaste eyes in response.  
“Why didn’t you wait for me?” asked discontentedly Thorin. “Why have you done this alone?”  
“I made all the dirty work for you, nin meleth!” simply justified himself Thranduil. “She just wanted to be satisfied and I succeeded in it.” He grinned with delight.  
Thorin smirked.  
“Most unlikely! Who must then tell I’ve caught you red-handed, miz duzkak?” he smiled reproachfully.  
Thranduil blushed like a cherry, having remembered his own words.  
“Eugh! I wouldn’t deign to answer that absurd accusation. I was angry that moment, didn’t want to see anything, Thorin! There were you, this girl and my…”  
“Your jealousy in the middle!” ended emphatically Thorin for him.  
The Elven King looked frowned at him.  
“I’ve caught you red-handed!” repeated Thorin in blaming tone. “Do you have anything to justify yourself? Anything to say in your defense?” he gazed bitterly at his beloved.  
Thranduil couldn’t bear his insistent glance.  
“Oh, Thorin! Please! Stop torturing me with it!” he bounced off the bed and flew up closer to the Dwarf King. “You have agreed to this deal! So now face the music!” he reminded his beloved, poking his index finger at his chest.  
The Elven King put Thorin’s arms around his waist and cupped his wary face in his hands.  
“I’m tired of your interrogation, nin meleth! May we do something more enjoyable together?”  
Thorin’s saddened eyes were watching his companion’s beseeching look for a second and then he advanced his demand.  
“Will in no way tarnish your enjoyment, Your Majesty, but…as soon as you do apologize to her. Then we will do whatever you want me to do.”  
Thranduil has strained himself hard in his partner’s arms, narrowed his eyes, and gazed at Thorin the way as if the Dwarf King has just betrayed him.  
“I won’t do it!” he hissed fiercely. “She’s got what she wanted to get.”  
“Presumably not, miz duzkak! I need scarcely saying you were very rude. You must have gone too far with her!” Thorin was looking warningly at him.  
Thranduil was getting paler and scowling.  
“You are asking me of impossible things, nin meleth!” he implored, tossing his head nervously.  
“For my sake I ask,” insisted Thorin. “Please do it for my sake!” he was looking desperately at the overreacting Elven King and then kissed him.  
Thranduil’s spirit slowly melted under his insistent onset.  
He released himself from Thorin’s hands and stepped to the bathroom’s door.  
There came a timid knock at it.  
“Are you still there?” he inquired quietly, setting his keen eyes on Thorin.  
That one’s glance was still expectative.  
Thranduil cleared his throat.  
“Ahem…erm…well, please forgive me, I didn’t want to hurt you!” he said this time a bit louder.  
I didn’t believe Thranduil at all. I was appalled by his abominable behavior of which I still was keeping very vivid reminiscence in my mind.  
“Go to Melkor!” shouted I hatefully in return.  
The Elven King bit his lower lip and turned to Thorin shrugging his shoulders in bewilderment.  
Thorin kept gazing insistently at Thranduil.  
The Elven King sighed out wearily and gritted his teeth impatiently.  
“I’m really sorry! It was thoughtless of me.” he blurted out in anguish, listening to the silence behind the door.  
I gave up and opened it at last.  
Thorin peered with sympathy into my tearful face and nodded to Thranduil.  
“Hug and kiss her now, so I could see you truly meant what you were saying!” demanded he.  
Thranduil showed his insulted glance immediately and having made an incredible effort, hugged and kissed me quick.  
I was standing cold and still.  
“You may go now!” Thorin told me. “I must stay with Thranduil alone.”  
I sent him slight nod and left them alone.  
The Elven King’s eyes eagerly stared at Thorin foretasting the hot continuation of their unpleasant talk.  
He came closer to his dwarvish beloved and snuggled up to him, starting to whisper.  
“Horny a lot I am! Can’t wait for you to fuck me now!”  
He was trying to snitch a kiss from Thorin but that one held him.  
“Promise me, you’ll never hurt her again! Never do such derogatory things to her!” he demanded forthright, looking into his companion’s languid azure eyes.  
Thranduil showed the whites of his eyes and sighed out impatiently.  
“You have my word!” he swore.  
“Good!” Thorin smiled nicely. “Then, stay here I’ll come back in two hours.”  
“Why in two hours?” Thranduil was struck all of a heap a lot. “I can’t wait for so long!”  
“I have urgent matters to do!” apologized to his partner Thorin.  
The Elven King looked distressed and suppressed.  
“Thorin, you don’t love me at all!” his voice was trembling hysterically. “You’re punishing me for this girl, or what?” he resented bitterly. “You shouldn’t do these things to me, you can lose my trust! Thorin, you must be crazy acting like this to spite me!” Thranduil rushed to the door in attempt to hold the Dwarf King. “We had a lot together! We survived and remained together. And this girl wants to ruin our married life! I think you took an enormous fancy to her!”  
Thorin flashed a mild smile at his rebelling partner.  
“Why are you so alarmed? I told you, I needed to leave you only for two hours!” he explained in calm voice.  
Thranduil hungrily pressed his lips to the Dwarf King’s ones and kissed him with all his passion.  
“Will die here in two hours if you don’t fulfill you promise!” threatened he pronouncedly.  
Thorin smiled indulgently and patted Thranduil’s cheek.  
“Right. I’ve got it, miz duzkak!”

***  
Thorin caught me rambling through the passages and dragged me somewhere after him.  
I was amazed to his agility if not to say shocked.  
We entered Balin’s room and he locked the door behind him.  
The Dwarf King approached me and girdled my waist, beaming at me.  
“We have two hours for our loving. For making our loving memories.” he whispered.  
I’ve shuddered weirdly in his arms ready to sink through the floor.  
“It would be considered as adultery you told me before!” reminded I.  
“Thranduil has already taken his part in it. It all counts.” Thorin smiled softly again.  
I sighed out excitedly, biting my lips nervously.  
“He raped me as previously. Satisfied his needs! It still aches down below!” I was out of heart.  
Thorin noticed dispirited expression on my face and drew me closer to him, hugging me with all his tenderness and delicacy, comforting me. He was very angry with the Elven King and along with it felt distressed for me. His heart wrung with regret.   
“Sorry for him. I didn’t know about this. Forgive me, forgive me for him! He absolutely had no right to behave with you the way he did. I will speak with him another way.” he promised strictly in hoarse voice.  
“Please don’t. He is right. I must have been the same jealous of you if I were him! He is afraid to lose you and sees a serious rival in me!”  
Thorin kissed my lips tenderly, soothing me.  
I responded to him.  
“I don’t wish to aggravate the situation. So I won’t do this to you, if you don’t wanna me to do this.” he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.  
I melted under his gaze.  
“Only if you will be much gentle than he,” whispered I back, looking into his eyes burning with desire. “And please love me, not him in me.” asked I when he put me on Balin’s bed.  
“I’ll try!” he smiled kindly, removing delicately the sheet away.  
Thorin showered my whole body with sweet kisses, making me tremble in his arms from excessive pleasure.  
“How do you wish me to take you?” he asked mildly.  
A bright blush suffused my cheeks.  
“Anyhow you like to do it, but please remain gentle, not abrupt!”  
The Dwarf King smiled pleasantly, pulling my legs apart.  
He gently thrust in me and lay on my top.  
We were facing now eye to eye.  
Thorin’s pushes were very soft, his cock was so strong and so hot inside, that shortly I felt these sweet, magnificent, shivering vibrations underneath.  
The Dwarf King kissed my lips seductively.  
“If you want me to cum into of you, I must be a little bit quicker!” he specified.  
I nodded, agreeing with him.  
Thorin’s pushes then became more intense and vigorous.  
After several minutes of constant pleasure I’ve sensed I was ready to come too.  
Thorin was ahead, panting and moaning, shooting his cum.  
He was sweaty and a little tired, and smiled broadly at me having remembered something.  
“What?” wondered I intrigued.  
“Your wish just came true as I have done what you desired me to do with you again. To say it precisely we just refreshed our loving memories having put them down in our new family chapter.”  
I smiled back, recollecting that night and became dejected having thought of Thranduil.  
“Thorin, you saved me last time from him with your love. You found me crying my heart out and was so kind and then saved me from him again. Love you so much, you can’t even imagine it!” replied I, kissing him affectionately.  
“I do love you in return!” Thorin kissed me back. “Let us sleep for a while and I think we can repeat it if we missed something.” offered he fondly.  
“Thank you! Friendships like yours can be such a help.” whispered I and hugged him with all my might. “Never wanna leave you! Never want you to leave me!”  
Thorin kissed me sweetly and pressed to his body tighter. “I’m yours now. And will be yours forever. Don’t be scared to lose me.”  
We fell asleep together in Balin’s bed.  
…I don’t know how this thing happened because it befell so fast I’ve lost control.  
I saw his face distorted with this moronic giggling, when I’ve tied him to his bed and perched on his top, moving so hard and so abruptly just the way he liked it most and felt like this arousal pushes him inescapably to his climax. Saw as he opened his mouth, moaning lustfully underneath from his extreme pleasure and right at this moment I covered his face with his silky pillow. He was puffing and moaning under it, twitching and wiggling his whole body, suffocating. But I pressed it even tighter, roaring angrily as my hatred engulfed me totally.  
It was over in some seconds. I removed the white pillow away and saw his face that was of the same color now and his half-opened mouth. His beautiful eyes of azure were closed on forever and his heart was no longer beating. He was dead…

…Thranduil cornered me and tried to kiss me, feeling me rudely and dragging me to the bed. I resisted strongly, pushing him away. He was insistent and violent. While our vehement grapple we flung the table away accidentally; and the candlestick fell on the floor. The curtains flared up immediately. I distracted for a second and this moment the Elven King knocked me down on the bed and started to paw me everywhere.  
“Fuck off!” I was shouting wickedly at him. “We should get our asses out of here!”  
He was giggling moronically. “Let it burn and we burn up together! But I get your ass first at last!”  
“You’re fucking bastard!” I growled beneath him, trying to push him aside, kicking and hitting him with my knees. “Thorin!” I gave a loud cry.  
The Elven King grinned wryly. “Don’t shout, you little bitch! No one to come to you now! You are totally in my power!” his hand clamped my chin rudely; and then he pounced on me with violent kisses, moving my thighs apart roughly along with it and shoving his hardened cock into me.  
I felt the smoke clearly in my nose and understood that we would suffocate soon if we didn’t do a thing.  
But Thranduil didn’t care as he was busy with my raping. He was doing it methodically rudely, pushing hard and making my body feel this awful pain.  
“Thorin, help! Thorin!” I’ve cried again and this time felt as his hands closed at my throat.  
“Shut up and moan! Show me how you like the way I’m raping you now like you did it last time, my sweet accomplice!” he smirked mockingly.  
I frowned, looking at him deeply stunned.  
“Y-E-A-H!” He drawled out, sneering, enjoying my reaction to his words. “Your aid was perfect! You helped me to take possession of you and you enjoyed all the process, each thing I have done to you! Am I right, you desperately wanted me?”  
“I loathe you with all my heart for all things you have done to Thorin, to me! I would have killed you but for Thorin!” snapped I spitefully.  
He sent a harsh slap in my face and glared ferociously at me.  
“Little elvish bitch! You stole him from me deceitfully. You are the cause of all this! You deprived me of Thorin having seduced him!” he yelled in white heat and squeezed my shoulders strongly, gazing threateningly at me. “But I will teach you a good lesson for you to remember it and never forget it. I will become your nightmare!” Thranduil yanked me quickly to him and turned me down faced. He moved my buttocks apart, penetrating harshly inside and began pushing. His hits against my butt were far from pleasant. I was coughing from pungent smoke.  
“Come on! Moan from pleasure!” ordered he imperiously, slapping my butt several times, making me feel unbearable pain.  
Instead I was crying, choking with tears. The room was full of smoke and fire that was everywhere now.  
“Let me go…” I was imploring him in tears. “I can’t breathe. You will kill me, us now….”  
“Yeah, we will die here together, after I cum into you!” he fell on me and began moving more abruptly, pressing my wrists to the bed and moaning in pleasure.  
“Oh, my!” I twitched under him once flaming wood stick, cornice collapsed onto the bed close to us.  
He recovered suddenly from his chaotic behavior and got off me quickly.  
Thranduil pulled me out of the bed as it was burning already.  
There was a fire wall in front of us and behind. We couldn’t retreat, turned to be entrapped in the middle of flames. He hid me behind his back. I was coughing together with him, suffocating from smoke, it was unbearably hot, and air was melting from this heat. I was scared out of wits; and he likely felt absolutely the same.  
Somebody was bumping at the door, demanding to open it loudly. But it was closed from our side. Obviously it was the Dwarf King. He had to beat the door in to get to us.  
Thorin rushed to our side and got singed the tips of his hair. He yanked me and then Thranduil to his side. I fell into his embrace, scared to death, and completely fagged out.  
“Thorin…Thorin…Thorin….” I was moaning on and on in his arms….  
Someone was shaking me, forcing me to wake up. I heard some unknown sounds faraway like in a haze, unable to awake as if I fell into deep coma. I could hardly open my eyes.  
“Are you all right? What’s happened?” alarmed Thorin was gazing over me. “You cried in your sleep keep calling my name as if you needed my help. But I was always nearby never wishing to leave you.” He hugged me and sent me closer to his chest, stroking my hair and kissing me tenderly. “Please keep calm. I won’t let anybody hurt you or do you any harm.” The Dwarf King looked lovingly into my hunted eyes. “Have you seen a bad dream?”  
I nodded, recollecting the hell I’ve just passed through.  
“Yes, it was a nightmare…only nightmare…” I gasped in relief.  
Thorin’s hand fondled my cheek gently and he smiled warmly at me.  
“Please be sure it will never come true as I will protect you from any evil thing threatening you.”  
I dissolved in happy tears in his embrace. “Oh, thank you for everything!”  
The Dwarf King started kissing me sweetly and soothingly and I becalmed shortly in his warm, strong cuddle and relaxed then falling asleep.  
***  
Later that night  
Thorin kissed me and attracted me closer to him.  
We were kissing and he was groping my body and squeezing my buttocks impatiently.  
Meanwhile Thranduil was biting his lips behind us nervously stepping from one foot to another, swaying like a sick person.  
“Can’t watch it! Can’t do it myself! Can’t take part in it!” he groaned downheartedly expressing his tremendous suffering.  
I felt really sorry for him.  
“Come closer!” I asked.  
The Elven King approached us depressed and frustrated. He looked awfully famishing for sympathy.  
I kissed him suddenly and then brought him closer to the Dwarf King, having put their hands together.  
“Now love each other as you wished it before, and I’m going to sleep now!” sighed I, looking at them tiredly.  
The two kings gazed bewildered at me, hugging each other.  
A rejoiced smile brightened Thranduil’s face, now he was looking at me thankfully.  
I noticed Thorin got happier too.  
I crawled under the pillow. “Don’t hear a thing!” I shouted from under it.  
The both kings laughed out merrily.  
Then they switched one to another, loving and caressing each other with towering passion as if they had been parted for eternity.  
I didn’t seek for sleep I’ve just dozed off next moment as I was too tired and excited about the events during the day. I had nightmares again. And they were chasing me like echo creating horrendous chaos in my head.  
And the name of this chaos was inexhaustible, unappeasable intriguer Thranduil.  
He wasn’t going to give up my harassment and humiliation as it seemed his general criminal intent.  
I recollected those moments of that rainy night in my mind and was chilled and horrified.  
“Oh, what have you done with me???”  
This cruel, merciless beast was doing it again and again with me. We were now in his palace where he brought me having kidnapped.  
“No more Thorin to come!” he grinned repulsively once he shackled me to his bed. “You can shout as loud as you can I will be only too pleased to hear you!”  
He started to paw me severely and his touches were very painful as he was digging his fingernails into my skin, leaving scratches and bruises.  
“You are fucking bastard, I will kill you as soon as I break free!” I glared defiance at him and growled hatefully.  
He smirked derisively at me and patted my cheek.  
“Who told ya I will let you break free, my sweet accomplice??? What a poppycock!” he bent over me and his hand fondled my nipples and slid down below my belly.  
“No, my sassy, wild pussy. Thorin won’t come to rescue you and I won’t let you go anywhere as you are here to fulfill my wish and satisfy my desire…” he stooped lower nearly touching my lips. “And as you know my desire is insatiable…” he breathed out and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring his words. “So you are to stay here on forever…” he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me violently. I moaned, twitching under him, resisting.  
Thranduil’s hands were rudely parting my legs.  
“Let me go, you’re fucking Elven King!” I roared through my teeth, fighting him.  
He spread my legs apart and spanked my butt, hissing hectically.  
“Will punish you with my perverse fucking if you won’t obey me!” warned me Thranduil, shoving his hardened cock into me.  
I shuddered from unpleasant pain and kept fidgeting underneath.  
“I loathe you! Hate everything about you! Curse you! On your head be it!” I shouted wrathfully, wiggling my entire body and spitting.  
But he only kept mocking at me in response.  
Thranduil’s grip was fierce and traumatic and he was using harsh methods in raping me.  
“Thus my elvish female I will kill two birds with one stone. Make you desire me and enforce penalty to you for being an extremely naughty girl!”  
I began cursing him again, but he didn’t care and was doing his filthy job.  
“Yeah, fucking your property, my dear King Thorin!” he pronounced, sneering in excitement, looking at the key that Thorin presented me as a reduced scale copy of his key to Erebor.  
Soon his beasty actions became really unbearable and I burst into a passion of weeping...  
I was having a fit of terrible hysterics as if someone set afloat my latent fears.  
“Oh, Mahal! What’s wrong?” I heard the familiar hoarse voice in my head and opened my tearful eyes.  
The Dwarf King folded me to his breast, comforting me with his soft strokes and kisses.  
He kissed my forehead gently and looked at my blubbered face.  
“Please stop, my sweetheart! I won’t allow anyone to hurt you. You’re under my egis!”  
I continued streaming with tears in his arms.  
“I loathe him…hate him with all my heart…I’m sorry…I can’t force myself to love him…I’m not gonna love him!” I began suffocating in sobs.  
Thorin pressed me to his heart, kissing my hair. He was aware of my feelings.  
“Calm down! I’m not enforcing you doing this! You are not even supposed to do this! I’m on your side and I promise he will never hurt you again!”  
I made an upset sniff.  
“True?”  
Thorin smiled adorably and kissed my lips.  
“True, my dear girl,” he assured me firmly. “You have my word and my shield. That’s what love is about.”  
The Dwarf King put me back on the pillow and hugged me.  
“I can lie down behind you and be in the middle when he comes.” Offered he.  
I nodded docilely.  
“Thank you. That will be very kind of you.” I let him pass over me; and when he lay behind me, nestled in his arms more comfortably.  
“Good night!” whispered he gently.  
“Good night!” replied I warmly and let myself relax…..  
***  
It seemed I was not the only one in our “new weird family” who was tortured by the nightmares. Evidently erelong it influenced the Elven King as well. Thorin promised to become my protection. Once he took place behind me, hiding me from Thranduil and when that one came back and got down on the bed sleeping, we never knew we would find him scared to death within half an hour in the end.  
…And the Elven King saw that he was kidnapped. To tell exactly, the stranger from his long forgotten dream, the very one that kidnapped Thorin before, abducted him in unknown direction. She brought him to some darkened place with his hands tied behind his back and ordered her people to place him down his knees.  
The stranger in mask approached and gazed askance at him. But even behind it the Elven King felt how strong her enmity to him was. When the girl moved closer she grabbed his hair and tilted his head back, forcing him to look into her eyes.  
Thranduil watched as her lips stretched into a smirk of deep contempt.  
“I loathe you,” she said through her clenched teeth. “Loathe you so much that my hands are eager to close on your neck and strangle you! And I’d wish to please myself watching you suffocating in agony!”  
“So what are you waiting for?” wheezed Thranduil, looking into her merciless eyes.  
“Shut up!” shouted the stranger and slapped his face harshly. The Elven King perceived this salty taste of blood in the corner of his lips.  
“This is for him!” she said and grinned mockingly. “And later I’ll give you what you deserve to full extent.”  
The girl gripped and squeezed Thranduil’s chin painfully and bent close to his lips nearly touching them and whispered in defiant tone.  
“Thorin is MINE!!!” and Thranduil recognized the voice he hated the most ever since.  
She took off her mask suddenly and Thranduil saw his own reflection and shuddered in horrible awareness.  
The girl gifted him her ever evilest smile and declared.  
“And you became my eternal slave!” with these words she pressed her lips to his and Thranduil felt as if red-hot iron touched him. He let out a yell like possessed, scared out of his wits, wincing in thongs like an animal caught in the snare, pushing the girl away from him and heard her devilish laugh…  
He was screaming like mad in real and we upped on the bed with the Dwarf King, scared, awaken with his loud cry.  
“No! No! No!” he was trembling in fright when Thorin tried to hug him and I had to light a candle to see his face. There was blood on his lip as he probably bit it in his sleep and I stretched my hand with a napkin to wipe it away but he struck my hand away wickedly.  
“Stay away from me! Stay where you are!” he threatened, clenching his fists. Thranduil glared at me as if I were his mortal enemy.  
Thorin had to press his beloved’s arms to his hips tightly.  
“Calm down! She stays here! She just wanted to help you, that’s all!” he said strictly, holding his furious elven companion in his embrace.  
Thranduil’s angered eyes were watching me hatefully.  
“I don’t need her help! I never looked for it!”  
I really was unaware what’s happened to the Elven King but I believed it was somehow connected with his dream.  
Thorin’s hands were fondling his partner’s back soothingly.  
“Take a grip on yourself, miz duzkak! It was just a dream. I know how vulnerable you are but remember the thing that you already promised me before. That you will never ever hurt her again.”  
I was watching how frequently Thranduil’s chest was heaving up and down in wrath as he continued to drill me with his infuriated, destroying glance and how Thorin was trying to comfort him with all his force. So eventually I smiled easily at him and said.  
“I know that you trust me not. Like I do precisely the same in my turn. But I am to say that I’m not that one you take me for. As I’m here not up against you as you think but to…because of…” I stumbled awkwardly and blushed casting a quick glance over Thorin, realizing that I was close to failure and my explicit avowal nearly slipped off my tongue.  
“Why did you return here then?” asked me annoyed Thranduil, staying in Thorin’s hands.  
They both were looking at me fixedly now and I had to give up.  
“I returned here… because of me.” I said quietly. “Because I wanted to sort out my feelings. Sorry!” I heard my heart thumped in mad rhythm and got up quickly from the bed, running out of the door to unknown direction.  
“What have you done???” resented strictly the Dwarf King. “Don’t you see she’s making every attempt to save our marriage?!? Yours and mine marriage first of all! She’s not gonna shove you out of the way and replace with herself!”  
Thranduil wrinkled in huffy response.  
“Fine! Go and bring her back, my soft hearty Dwarf! I’m not gonna hassle her anymore!” puffed the Elven King and turned away from the Dwarf King.  
Thorin only cast a glimpse of despair over his companion’s back and left his chamber.  
He found me outside.  
“I never thought you could walk so quickly! A moment more I would linger; you would have been near Lindon’s border!” he joked and smiled freely, scrutinizing into my eyes dewed with tears in the dark.  
“Sorry!” he apologized and attracted me into his arms.  
“Do not say sorry for him if he feels not guilty himself.” asked I persistently. “No matter I mistrust him like he does it in his turn I take his side as he’s damn right in his feelings and it’s quite silly not to admit it.”  
Thorin’s eyes were watching me closely and I saw that he was also emotionally weary because of our tensed relations and mine hysterics about Thranduil. He tried not to show it to me but I felt it anyway and he proved it then with his words.  
“Look, it’s too late now and you need to have a good rest as you had not a simple day today and the day before and the Elven King, he’s hot and rampant… well…tomorrow…”  
“Shh…” I touched his lips suddenly with my fingers. “Don’t say anything!” and snuggled against his chest in the place where his heart was beating, listening to these dearest, precious sounds.  
Thorin paused for a minute, holding me in his embrace dearly and then offered unexpectedly.  
“Would you mind to have a little privacy and relax?”  
You won’t believe it I would agree if the situation was different but then I had to change my mind.  
“Well…erm…I’d like to!” answered I and ravished a kiss from him. “But maybe a bit…later? I assume we’d better return to our family marriage bed. Even if I have to share it with the foe of my friend.”  
Thorin stared weirdly into my joyful eyes.  
Bet he was amazed with my words but kept his opinion unrevealed.  
“Good!” he said in conclusion. “Let’s go inside.”  
We were slowly wandering forward along the passages, keeping our arms around each other’s waist, pillowed our heads on each other; and I was perpending the situation seeking out some sort of breakthrough idea that could draw the two kings even closer to me and not forcibly but that way when they could make their own choice and approve it.


	2. An unexpected feelings ignition. The Rose falls from grace.

Next morning when they woke up, I was sitting in the middle of the bed having my berry tea with marmalades.  
“Want to be a queen!” declared I openly.  
The two kings gazed at me strangely.  
“That’s a bit sudden, yes?” agreed I, smiling lively at them.  
“Not at all! You are already a queen of our hearts!” Thorin responded to me with his adorable smile.  
I put marmalade into his open mouth.  
“Very delicious, you will certainly like it!”  
“Thank you!” the Dwarf King started chewing sugary thing.  
“You forgot about me!” the Elven King tightened his lips in feigned offense.  
I passed him the last piece of marmalade. He ate it right away.  
“I’m serious as ever. Want to be an official queen.” I reiterated my request.  
“A queen of Erebor?” wondered nicely Thorin.  
“Or a queen of Mirkwood?” specified troubled Thranduil, raising his eyebrows with a dubious expression.  
I smiled mysteriously at both kings.  
“I’m desirous of being the Queen of your both kingdoms! Can you arrange it?” My hands ran fondly through their hair.  
“Ready and happy to act at your behest!” answered Thorin.  
“Hard to fulfill it!” responded Thranduil, scowling.  
“This title is of a great importance to me. I don’t want to reign. Just want to be a recognized queen!” exclaimed I with a great excitement.  
The Elven King continued frowning.  
“I wouldn’t dwell on this stupid idea. Better to be a queen of the only kingdom, I mean Erebor. I’m afraid no one in Mirkwood would wish a queen, who is already a queen of Erebor. Besides, they have the king already that is me!” he was gazing at me very conceited and opinionated.  
I returned him the same gaze back in my turn, imitating him.  
The Elven King didn’t like it at all, produced a derisive loud snort, and turned away.  
“Miz duzkak!” reined him Thorin suddenly. “You were told she just wanted a title and not to reign at all.”  
Thranduil grinned poignantly.  
“What else does she want? Gonna accept all her whims? Will pander to her every whim at a moment’s notice, ahh?” he squinted his eyes and glared defiance at his Dwarf King. “You’re all over her!”  
Thorin chuckled mildly and embraced aggrieved Thranduil adroitly over me, or perhaps he wanted to hug us both, it’s unknown.  
So I turned to be clamped to Thranduil’s cold cheek and our lips nearly met.  
Was it premeditatedly done or accidentally, it’s unclear, but we both felt very awkward.  
“Looks like I have two Thranduils now!” the Dwarf King announced, smiling happily at us both who now frowned and with grim expressions were gazing back at him in return.  
“I have every intention to go for a walk.” informed, I climbing down the bed and putting on my clothes.  
“We can go horse riding together!” proposed amiably Thorin.  
Thranduil gifted him immediate disapproving glance.  
This wry gesture couldn’t elude Thorin’s eyes.  
“With you, miz duzkak, of course! Can’t afford myself doing a thing without you!”  
He hugged his beloved and Thranduil snuggled up very tightly to him, smiling blissfully.  
If he could only see himself as others see him that moment, I think he would be really touched finding how vulnerable he seemed. He resembled a little boy who sought out for some sort of shelter in the Dwarf King’s arms.

***  
Ah, that beautiful summer day was a real pleasure for everyone! So mild and so comfortable! Despite we headed into gloomy elven forest the sun continued shining brightly above our heads.  
We were riding through the Mirkwood thicket slowly for a while and finally arrived to some vast opened grassy glade.  
The Elven King suddenly has spurred his horse and galloped ahead with merry yelling and hooting.  
He seemed to enjoy his speedy race a lot.  
Nothing foretold troubles, but my horse darted off fast after Thranduil’s horse all at once before I knew where I was.  
I didn’t have time to get frightened as it was all in one blink.  
My hands have tightened on the reins, and I leaned forward pressing myself tighter to the horse.  
This hasty animal has jumped over some high obstacle, flying up into the air.  
Its harsh landing wrested roughly the reins from my hands.  
Rapidly approaching ground was the last thing I have remembered before getting into total darkness.  
“Teriana???” someone was spanking my cheeks and calling my name.  
I forced myself to open my eyes and felt an awful ache in my whole body.  
I groaned loudly having seen two dim images in front of me.  
Thorin knelt down and stooped over me.  
He took my weakened hand into his and kissed me.  
“How are you?” he asked fondly, his scared eyes were looking impatiently at me.  
“Feeling dizzy…having horrible pain all over….not sure if I can get up…” I licked my dried lips.  
Thorin nodded instinctively.  
I shifted my glance to approaching Thranduil. He seemed to look very gloomy and alarmed.  
“Sorry, seems it was my fault!” he stated quickly, feeling guilty.  
I kept silence. Just closed my eyes.  
“Please stay here with her,” asked Thorin, rising. “I will go and bring a doctor here. I’ll come back soon.”  
The Elven King nodded docilely.  
Thorin took his partner under his arm and dragged him aside.  
“Please be kind to her and don’t do fool things.” he requested, looking at him seriously.  
“I promise I’ll never leave her!” Thranduil smiled weirdly. “You may go in peace…and I will sit near and guard her till you come!” he vowed loudly.  
Thorin kissed him quickly and got on the horse.  
When he was far enough the Elven King approached and went on his knees beside me.  
He kissed my lips gently.  
“Really sorry, that terrible thing has happened to you. I feel like a real dumbhead for committing such a stupid blunder.” he declared sincerely.  
I licked my lips watching him speechlessly.  
Thranduil’s hand unbuttoned my blouse and started to stroke my nipples.  
He leaned over and started to kiss them and then showered me with gentle kisses everywhere.  
“You don’t have to…” I forced myself to speak, writhing from this piercing horrid pain.  
“I should!” he announced firmly, gazing intrigued into my eyes.  
His following actions were unpredictably sweet and delicate. The Elven King made love to me so gently as if I was the most precious thing he was possessing now.  
It was beyond belief, his behavior. The pleasure I sensed made my body ache much more. I was moaning and shuddering in pleasure and pain at the same time under him.  
Fascinated with my bright reaction he was beholding me closely; his cold azure eyes became warmer now and he was awesomely pleased with every move that delighted me.  
Thranduil started to pant noisily and screwed up his eyes, letting out his sweet moan into my ear. He has just reached his climax and stretched on my top, sweaty, and then smiled blissfully at me.  
“Hey! Seems, I liked it a lot now. A desire of being tender to you induces me to think I can get even more pleasure than when I’m rude to you and disparage you!”  
His merry eyes suddenly became sadder and he sighed out anxiously.  
“Sorry for causing you pain again. I understand that you were not in the mood doing it now.”  
I kept silence just watching him with utter equanimity.  
“Forgive me for my jealousy,” he pronounced slowly and added. “I wanna thank you from all my heart for saving Thorin’s life in Dol Guldur! A good deed is never lost.”  
I’ve blushed greatly once I heard it. Blimey! That’s been the last thing I least, ever expected to hear from him.  
“In doing what we ought we deserve no praise.” I answered dryly. “How did you know this?” I knitted my brows in surprise. “Thorin could never impart this to you.”  
“Never.” The Elven King shook his head negatively. “Balin told me about it later. I never thought it could be so dangerous for Thorin to go there…”  
“He could have perished there because of you!” my cheeks got reddened, burning from indignation. “What were you thinking of when you sent him there to see your foolish broken glass, fake diamond? You wished him to be killed right on his birthday? What a keen sense of humor you have!””  
“What was he thinking of when he was making love to you when I came?” flushed Thranduil suddenly getting into rage.  
“He wasn’t making it to me. Oh, please! Don’t take it so hard and don’t fabulate! You’ve caught us in the middle. We were just snogging, nothing more!” I rebuked his ridiculous allusions.  
“Damn fine! Then it’s sufficed to mention you both were in the altogether and drunk! How could you remember anything?” he shouted jeering at me.  
“I recall it with great vividness! And as to you; you were drunk of your jealousy if you do not remember that we are of a great resemblance ourselves!” I shouted, snapping at him.  
Thranduil’s lips stretched in a pleased grin all of a sudden.  
“That must be the most delectable thing which attracts me tremendously to you.” he confessed immediately. “I like nothing better!”  
I narrowed my eyes wishing to continue my telling-off.  
“Thorin doesn’t deserve the life you prepared for him. He gives you all the treasures he has, even his life means nothing to him without you. But you pay him not the same, not equal. He came to your place begging you to forgive him for what, I wonder? For the thing he has never done in his life? It was you from the first who broke the rule and betrayed him, having seduced me!” I denounced him roundly.  
Thranduil’s face distorted in anger, his eyes narrowed and lips tightened. He immediately got off me, drilling me with scathing look.  
“How dare you to speak with me this way? No longer fear me?” his azure eyes were flashing rampantly when he was simmering with indignation. “I was in despair and infuriated with Thorin’s behavior! I saw everything with my eyes! I trusted my eyes!”  
“Oh, would you lower your ambitions, Your Fretful Majesty?!? Your eyes have lied to you! I told you your jealousy and anger made you blind! And when anger blinds the mind, truth disappears!”  
“Not a bit of it! You’re speaking to me of Thorin’s conjugal fidelity, but you know perfectly well, that he fucked you right after I’ve brought you to Prancing Pony that rainy night! Huh! I evinced you the truth!” he hissed in wrath. “And you’re two were fucking one another shamelessly right after my leaving! It’s so filthy!” he shouted loudly, waving his finger near my nose. “And after all you dare to speak to me of whichever propensity for some kind of conjugal fidelity?”  
It was really hard for me to rise on my elbows, but I’ve made a giant effort to do it.  
Thranduil continued looking at me haughtily, open-mouthed.  
“We had merely five minutes conversation with you and know what? I can’t help it honestly, but I really wanna lodge a blow on your jaw for these words!” I claimed frankly. “I’m inclined to defend Thorin’s honor till the end. And as to propensity of yours to act violently, the filthy were your actions intended for me! The word Fidelity costs and means nothing to you! You’ve done all you wanted to do to me, satisfying your insatiable lust. Raped me and then placed me stunned, in my bliss, naked, wrapped in only raincoat on your horse. I was soaking wet when we arrived to Bree!”  
The Elven King listened to my words and his eyes were burning with irritation and audacity as if telling me that a threatened blow is seldom given. But then he suddenly calmed down. And a strange reason that mollified his anger appeared to be my last accusing words in which he traced quite another sense.  
“My word! You said you were in bliss?” he uttered under his breath. “Seemed you liked what I have done to you after all last time?  
He was gazing at me as if he was interrogating me.  
“Tell me! I wanna hear it!” demanded he, digging out the truth.  
I was looking straight into his lucent deep blue eyes.  
“You will never know what I feel...”  
“Whoa!” Thranduil exclaimed and suddenly twitched, having scared me a little. “I knew it was true! No one can resist my charm!”  
He leaned forward and kissed me.  
“Wanna love you again, since you’ve admitted you’re not able to resist me!” he was merrily giggling.  
“I didn’t tell you those things, you’re saying to me now. You took it amiss…” recanted I feeling really awkward.  
Thranduil continued to giggle.  
“Ah! Come off it! You’re trying to justify yourself, that means guilty you are!” he pounced on me causing me to fall backwards.  
I’ve cried from piercing pain in my spine.  
“Sorry! Sorry!” he started excusing himself with his teasing kisses leaning on me. This time much savoring, much tempting, longer, hotter.  
“And if Thorin sees us?” wondered I, my cheeks were burning shamefully.  
It was so awfully unfair I couldn’t answer to his enjoyable caress as my body ached horribly.  
“I will tell you were seducing me again!” he simpered.  
I smiled back.  
“He won’t believe you as you are on my top.”  
Thranduil bent very nigh to my face.  
“I don’t care!” he said roguishly. “Just wanna love you now and don’t wish to behold anything. Will you give it a rest, shut up and allow me to do this as I am too horny?!?”  
I smiled shamefacedly and surrendered to his will and sweet touches.

***  
“I purport to leave you again.” told I Thorin, when he was sitting on the bedhead, holding my hand tight in his. A doctor examined me just several minutes ago and said it was just an injury, nothing has been broken.  
Thorin was rather alarmed hearing my words.  
“It’s because of Thranduil’s unspeakable behavior? Or because of this injury, mean I was a dope, inattentive to you? Did I pay little attention to our relationship or I’ve made anything else wrong? Or of any other reason?” he was terribly wrought-up, feeling afflicted.  
“Calm down!” asked tiredly I. “It’s not because of you of course! You were perfect in everything! And it’s not even of Thranduil!”  
Thorin frowned showing his perplexity.  
“You both are perfect, a perfect pair.” explained I my point concealing the true reason of my intention. “I don’t want to spoil anything, don’t want to interfere with you. You need each other tremendously like a flower cannot live without water.”  
“A flower needs the sun as well!” mentioned Thorin, smiling adorably at me. “You’re our sun. Our flower cannot bloom without your tender beams and will perish soon if you leave us.”  
I smiled pleasantly at his words, opening my mouth.  
“Don’t say anything! Just speak to Balin before you take your final decision!” begged he, squeezing my hand.  
“All right!” I promised obediently and deserved a thankful kiss from Thorin.  
***  
An occasion to speak with Balin has arisen next day or more precisely next evening. During the day the both kings were showing the height of their chivalry, visiting me. Every time each of them found any slightest cause for seeing me. And it didn’t matter were these some sorts of treats or they simply wanted to have a word with me.  
I felt fine and there were no obvious reasons to worry so greatly about me.  
By the evening I was a little tired because of their mutual overprotection. But then it ceased itself when they encountered in the doorway. It looked very funny, once going out with a tray Thranduil noticed going in with the tray Thorin.  
“What are you doing?” hissed vexed Thranduil as soon as he saw the same sweets and fruit tea on the Dwarf King’s tray. “I treated her a minute ago with all this stuff!”  
“These were yours treats, Your Irrepressible Majesty. Let me regale her with mine.” sounded an obstinate answer of Thorin.  
The Elven King rewarded his partner with indifferent glance, snorted loudly and marched out of the room.  
Thorin placed his tray on the small table and gave me apologetic smile.  
“Forgive me, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He had to depart after his capricious beloved.  
I waited until I stayed alone and quickly whided away from the royal chamber.  
That was the second week of my staying in Erebor. But I got accustomed to find necessary places very quickly. Thorin and other dwarves were really nice and polite helping me in everything.  
Speaking of dwarves, I should admit that Thorin applied a lot of efforts to keep the population of his kin. Whilst dwelling in Erebor, the Dwarf King invited several families from Ered Luin to live with them. Since the two kings got married the Dwarvish Kingdom became much busier; and Thorin generously encouraged the attempts of any dwarf to start a family with golden assets.  
Although seven years is a very small period but ever since the war was over and the peace restored; life in Erebor has changed beyond recognition. That is not a secret for anyone that Thorin also was rejoiced when he gained his long-expected heir and he devoted much time caring of his boy especially when I came back.  
The Dwarf King was straining his every effort to provide me security and comfort in dignified conditions.  
He organized something like the tour inside the Lonely Mountain. I appreciated this thing a lot and was highly impressed with regal magnificence of the Throne Hall of Erebor and its giant treasure hoard. The Great Hall with its beautiful ancient tapestries and golden chandeliers with dozens of candles was resplendent with pomp and pageantry.  
But can you guess which place I liked most of all?  
Oh, I think you would never guess what that was.  
I adored spending my time in library. I derived much amusement from reading. There were hundreds of old books written in different languages. But I preferred the ones written in Sindarin.  
So all in all having chosen the right passage I easily found Balin’s chamber. My old friend was busy with mending his jacket. Balin was an extremely rare, pleasant to talk, very wise man. Despite his a bit old-fashioned traits of character he proved to be very nice and charismatic. Being a good and old friend of mine and my family he did a lot for us and always was at hand good with his precious advices. Besides, I held the opinion that youth may suppose; age only knows.  
This time I wanted to face him for reason.  
He showed his lively interest and put aside his here-there-and everywhere patched jacket.  
“Oh, what a nice surprise, Aurelys! How do you feel? What can I do for you on this lovely wonderful evening?”  
I trusted wholly my old friend and he knew plenty of things about me. So I was going to tell him away everything.  
My latter behavior was abhorrent to me, abhorrent to my mind and to my heart but not to my intense ardent yearning.  
Oh, if I could only turn back the time and not dive the head foremost! That looked like a real aberration that moment.  
Balin suddenly withdrew me from my despondence with his question.  
“Something’s wrong? You never answered my question.”  
“All right, now or never!” I thought and uttered.  
“I’ve got a great problem. I’m in an awkward predicament.”  
I braced myself and added. “I can’t help my desires. I want Thranduil and I can’t help the way I feel about him. Gosh! What am I to do?” I turned to my old dwarf friend’s counsel.  
Balin gazed at me calmly as if nothing calamitous happened.  
“I gather it’s not a problem at all.” he responded.  
“You don’t understand!” protested I. “I was telling you that I desired Thranduil! I’m in perilous predicament and I don’t know how to get out of it!”  
“It’s not a problem!” repeated the white-bearded dwarf. “It would be much stranger if you wouldn’t desire him.” he laughed cheerfully.  
“No! You don’t understand!” insisted I, twisting my fingers in anxiety. “I’m in love with Thorin, but I want Thranduil! I can’t fight my appetence! My! That’s really abhorrent!”  
“You do want Thorin either, don’t you?” asked me Balin imperturbably.  
“I do!” answered passionately I. “A lot! But much more I desire the Elven King Thranduil! And along with it I’m awfully ashamed of my feelings because of Thorin as I know it’s unfair to him. I’m trembling at the thought I’m unfaithful to him!”  
“Well, Aurelys, look at it another way,” tried to comfort me Balin. “You shouldn’t be ashamed. They’re a pair. Thorin won’t mind if you love Thranduil as well as him. He will be only happy, I think. Thranduil will be jealous if you love Thorin.”  
“He won’t as I greatly resemble him himself, he told me. Everything changed yesterday.”  
“Something happened?” inquired Balin in disturbed voice.  
“Thranduil made love to me, while Thorin was absent. Twice! He was not himself! Just another man! He was so tender and sweet, so affectionate and courteous!”  
“Oh, goody! So tender and sweet, so affectionate and courteous he was? Just another man?” Balin couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Yes, he has just cleared out that he is not on the warpath with me any longer, thanked for Thorin’s saving, and loved me, immensely pleased with striking resemblance of ours.”  
“I see how these things turned out. That changes everything!” declared anxiously Balin.  
“That’s terrible, I know. A real disaster!” I agreed, nodding.  
“Not at all! At the contrary! It means he does not consider you as his rival anymore as it was before. Now it keeps fine for both of you.”  
“I want to leave anyway as I’m afraid of my feelings and they are a perfect pair. I don’t want to stand on their way of endeavoring at perfection. They are so happy together. ” explained I.  
“Thorin will pine away for love of you and damn miss you. And I do!” confessed Balin, blushing awkwardly. “I’ve heard you wanted to be a queen? Very tenable idea of yours, I should stress. I would be very happy to see you as our queen.”  
I smiled timidly.  
“Thank you for everything, dear Balin.”  
My old friend gave me his warm hug and said.  
“Go and have a rest, Aurelys. Everything’ll be better in the morning, honey, so don’t let it go to your head now!”  
I nodded, agreeing and felt really tired. It became a bit easier inside now because I imparted my thoughts to Balin but I understood that I needed repose immediately.  
“Well, good night, Balin.” I said.  
“Good night, Aurelys.” He sounded warmly.  
***  
However next hour occurred to be quite busy for old Balin. Ten minutes after my leaving I reached the kings’ chamber safely. And a moment before, the Dwarf King not finding me in their room, hurried to Balin.  
“Teriana is going to leave me. US!” Thorin looked very unfortunate and concerned. Something swelled up in his heart.  
“You shouldn’t worry, miz uzbad! I’ve just spoken to her a few minutes ago.” said Balin. “It has occurred to me that…”  
There came a loud knocking at his door.  
Then the Elven King suddenly came in.  
“I’ve just heard Thorin telling you Teriana was going to leave. Don’t see any reason for it. I exchanged words with her saying I wasn’t jealous of Thorin any longer.” he sounded alarmed.  
“You told her what?” inquired Thorin, gazing suspiciously at his beloved.  
“Fine!” surrendered Thranduil. “I made love to her while you went for a doctor.”  
Thorin frowned.  
“Conceding for a moment I made it twice!” asserted the Elven King. “And I’m sure if she was healthy, she would certainly have returned to me all her passion. She wanted me a lot, and I wanted her enormously. Call it infidelity or whatever you like to call it!” he sniffed in contempt.  
Thorin kept silence, his eyes were weirdly roaming over Thranduil and then he gazed into emptiness. To say it exactly, through his partner.  
“What? Something is up?” gave a cry irritated Thranduil. “Tell it away!”  
Thorin has just remembered their private clandestine loving in Balin’s room.  
“Nothing!” he said out loud.  
Balin suddenly chuckled quietly.  
Thorin and Thranduil chained their glances to him immediately.  
“I’ve told you would have a very saturated life. Guess, what I’m thinking of now? You both are in love not only with each other, but with this girl as well. I dare say you both more than a little smitten with Teriana. You can give her not your whole hearts as they are already occupied with your own loves, but their halves. A half and a half, she will have one whole heart of two hearts. She will be yours then.”  
“What should we do?” asked Thranduil and Thorin in one voice, having exchanged their excited glances.  
The white-bearded dwarf rewarded them with amazed look.  
“It’s simple! Make her happy, smother her in gifts. Marry her after all, make her your queen. Just little things in this world can help a loving heart to survive and be happy. The only warm encouragement for love is a firm marriage. I shall say no more!  
“We both should marry her?” asked Thranduil with hesitation.  
“Yes, if you both love her.” nodded Balin.  
“I see what you mean, but I don’t see the way it should happen.” stated Thorin. “Couldn’t understand a thing!”  
Balin smirked ironically.  
“You proposed to the Elven King before, don’t you remember the way it should happen?” Balin was amazed.  
Thorin shook his head.  
“I meant how it should be technically?”  
“Well, I’ve done my bit. Now it’s your turn to imagine it.” cleared out the dwarf. “Make a surprise for her, amaze her!”  
***  
Balin was right about the things that would be better in the morning. I slept well and peacefully, resting in the Dwarf King’s strong arms in my dream and that meant my heart was well comforted. And the enthralling miracle continued to have this salubrious effect on me once I opened my eyes and saw the Dwarf King in his person.  
“May I ask you to stay in Erebor for two weeks more?” asked Thorin right away.  
We were alone and Thranduil disappeared somewhere.  
“Why two weeks?” wondered I, evincing my eager curiosity.  
“I need to make something, to have something complete.” he explained fumbling with words.  
His penetrating beautiful eyes were closely examining mine in a long pause.  
“I know about you and Thranduil,” mentioned the Dwarf King suddenly.  
My cheeks have flushed, obtaining a great red color, burning in fire. I declined my head on my breast shamefully, feeling faint and was ready to sink through the floor. Oh, now when Thorin is not an unwitting person any longer I will get my comeuppance and that serves me right!  
“Don’t try and find words.” Thorin leaned forward unexpectedly and kissed me sweetly. “Nothing has changed. I love you still the same!”  
I felt me melting at his kindly words. That was a high surprise I really didn’t deserve.  
The Dwarf King was going to depart already but then approached me again and put something into my hand.  
“What is it?” I asked curiously and was very amazed having found the key from my dream.  
Thorin smiled softly and uttered.  
“That’s a small copy of the key to Erebor which I gave to our son, to my heir. I want you to wear it and feel safe as I will be always nearby.”  
“That is the key from my dream!” I was thrown into a flutter.  
Thorin nodded as if he felt what I felt.  
“I promised to take care of you. Please let me know if there’s anything amiss. I’ll be glad to be at your service.”  
I felt really awkward and greatly ashamed and I seemed to blush to the roots of my hair.  
“Thorin…I don’t know… I don’t know how to repay you for all your kindness. I never stop thanking you for it.” I mumbled quietly.  
The Dwarf King addressed me his warm smile and put the key on chain on my neck.  
“Oh, come, come! You shouldn’t speak like that! You can simply gift me a kiss. That’s enough.”  
His talk prepossessed me still more in his favor.  
I rushed into Thorin’s embrace right away and we both fell onto the bed.  
We were keeping our admired eyes glued to each other and then I felt as his hand slid to my waist.  
I closed my eyes and reached out for his tender lips and Thorin bestowed me his gentle, loving kiss, dipping me into this whirl called delicate passion.  
This was our third time of intimacy and it was the same heavenly ravishing and unbearably, highly enjoyable moment.  
Being in his strong but tender cuddle I felt safe and shielded and he surrounded me with his solid love and great comfort.  
This time Thorin was at his best as he always was.

***  
Being in Erebor by the Dwarf King’s desire I was trying to carve out a little time for little Thorin. But to tell the truth I had a very little of it.  
The lion’s share of my time I had to devote to my husbands as our relationship ascended to a new level and I had but to conform to its standards. The Elven King once made a slip in speaking that Gilithiel is about to appear for short time in Erebor and I was rejoiced at his words, living with hope for a miracle in my heart.  
Ever since Thranduil made tender love to me on that glade in his forest, his interest in me excited to the highest degree, and I started to return my affection with the same passion. Yet, remembering Balin’s words and Thorin’s reaction to our relationship I had an awkward feeling all the time that I’m overstepping the mark of decency but the Elven King didn’t stop proving me constantly the opposite and helped me to overstep the modesty of nature….  
Shortly, I noticed that Thorin sometimes started to disappear for a while. At night, and in the daytime. He was absent for about 3-4 hours a day and the same time duration at night.  
When he came back to our family, first he made love to the Elven King, leaving his partner in his ravishing bliss. Then he made love to me just close to Thranduil’s body in our bed. It was my time to fall in comforting bliss.  
Then the Dwarf King departed, and we fell in mad love, obsession together with Thranduil. Seems, our sweet pleased moans and passionate cries were heard beyond the walls of Erebor. But the Elven King was insatiable and he always wanted it twice, repeating that much will have more. The second time we almost always had it in Balin’s room or in the library. Gosh, want and necessity break any faith and oaths!  
Thorin was never present at these moments and never witnessed our lovemaking.  
Several days passed and the Dwarf King returned to Erebor; and then it was the Elven King’s turn to leave.  
That’s true, absence sharpens love and presence strengthens it. I adored spending my time with Thorin. We visited hot springs, climbed to the top of the mountain and just had a good time.  
Everywhere we made our love, so passionate and so tender enjoying each other.  
…Once we were resting together in fragrant wildflowers on the meadow, beneath the bright, dazzling sun that was blinding us and warmed our faces.  
Thorin was smiling pleasantly; his eyes narrowed, chewing the grass’s stem.  
“Miz uzbad!” called I, turning to him and snuggled up to his chest.  
“Yes, miz dornessi?!? (My queen in Khuzdul)” responded the Dwarf King. He began to call me this way after I expressed my humble request to become a queen once, and kept appealing to me only so. I was equally reverent calling him miz uzbad. Like once I uttered these two precious words eight years ago in Ered Luin.  
“Thorin, what’s your dream?” inquired I with tiptoe curiosity, peering into his foggy, thoughtful, blue eyes. “I mean, do you wish anything else for you in your life?”  
Thorin smiled dreamily.  
“Dreams are wishes your heart makes, miz dornessi. I believe I already have everything I’ve ever dreamt of.” he confessed. “I have the beloveds, who I love more than my life. I have a wonderful son, whom I always dreamt of and a sweet precious daughter. By the way, I consider Gilithiel as my daughter as well as the Elven King’s one, because we are one family.” he paused, hugging and caressing me affectionately. “I have you, my sweetheart. The one I love and treasure.” he kissed me tenderly. “And all of you love me in return. The best part of happiness lies in the secret heart of a lover. I think I’m the happiest Dwarf King ever.”  
“And if you are to choose between the Elven King and me?” wondered I carefully.  
Thorin frowned.  
“I’ve told you, I don’t mind you’re together. I mean you’re doing this together without me.” Thorin cleared his throat, feeling awkward.  
He seemed unaware, I meant quite another thing, but didn’t dare to ask him again.  
I was awfully ashamed.  
“Why did U come back?” asked I myself. “U’ve returned to Thorin because you couldn’t live without him any longer? Or you returned to him to steal Thranduil from him? You wanted to win Thorin back or to deprive him of Thranduil?”  
I was really afraid we’re both awesomely obsessed with each other, I mean the Elven King. This obsession couldn’t pass unnoticeable for Thorin. “He might know, already guessed about it certainly. He is not such a fool but that he can see it.” I thought. “How far will we go and how long will be he patient?”  
“I love you! Don’t be sad! Don’t torment yourself! I don’t want you to suffer!” Thorin squeezed me in his strong embrace.  
“You’re so kind, miz uzbad!” I leaned on his heaving up and down chest, weeping soundlessly.  
…I remembered my first night in Mirkwood, when HE raped me…  
He crushed all his irresistible passion upon me.  
I was totally engulfed with him, being under his control. It was absolutely impossible to resist his sexual charms. He was possessing my mind, my heart, my soul, my body totally. He was my master who had the whip hand and I was his slave that night. Nothing could stand between us. Only devastating, devouring passion. Yes, fire that’s closest kept burns most of all.  
“Oh, miz uzbad, forgive me!” flashed in my mind swiftly. I was suffering from guilt again.  
***  
So by and large a week with the Dwarf King flew swiftly. Ah, unfortunately time flies without delay.  
Thranduil returned and Thorin asked him to take me to Mirkwood while he will be occupied with some sort of matters in Erebor.  
The Elven King didn’t mind at all.  
But before it we spent a day together in Erebor.  
They were both “teaching” me how to fight and defend myself. They told me the future queen must be well taught how to hold her own against anyone. It’s hard to tell the reason why they decided to do it because I already had not a bad level of fighting skills, but as it was a lead of the Elven King so it was stupid to argufy with him about this matter.  
We gathered not far from Erebor’s gate.  
Thorin was looking very attentively at me and the Elven King.  
Thranduil stood behind me, holding my hands holding his sword and brandished it reflecting the strikes of Ferren and his arrows lazily.  
He then suddenly held me and kissed my neck having caught me with his sword flatwise which now has been pressed to my belly.  
I wasn’t able to move, so I just stood sensing his tender sweet lips touches on my neck. He was also rubbing his aroused hardened cock against my butt.  
Thorin was watching it for a while dispassionately as it seemed, but then he drew out his sword and approached us.  
“It feels like, that’s my turn to fight, Your Majesty!” he declared loudly. “Defend yourself!”  
Thorin raised his sword in a battle position, striking our sword so strongly that it nearly fell.  
The Elven King was caught off guard, but he put himself together rather quickly releasing me and his sword reflected next Thorin’s strike.  
Thorin’s eyes were burning with excitement.  
Thranduil deflected the Dwarf King’s fierce attack perfectly well, notwithstanding Thorin was delivering quite rough blows on him; he seemed to put all his might in them.  
Their so called friendly fight looked really impressive and heated.  
After some twenty minutes they seemed to be knackered both.  
Their moves became not as smooth as they were before, especially Thranduil’s ones. But Thorin continued to attack his partner in a very harsh way.  
“Are you going to kill me, nin meleth?” cried out Thranduil, playing his eyebrows and shooting his astounding smile at the Dwarf King.  
“Wait till you surrender to me!” shouted Thorin back and paid his companion the same adorable smile.  
Thranduil snorted and smirked cunningly, parrying the Dwarf King’s sharp thrusts.  
“Wishful thinking! That misfortune is never to come true! I will unsinew you before!” he warned arrogantly. “You get yourself exhausted and dead before it happens!”  
The Dwarf King smirked back and made a deceitful maneuver, having struck the sword out of the Elven King’s hands.  
Thranduil froze stupefied, wrathfully watching Thorin’s sharp tip of blade pointed at him. It was trembling beside his bosom. He shifted his irate glance to heavily breathing Thorin.  
“You’ve lost, I won!” the Dwarf King was puffing and smiled boldly. Then he winked at his partner.  
“It’s not fair and you know it!” hissed Thranduil in huffish tone, feeling displeased. “You’ve got your victory having deceived my senses!”  
“But I certainly managed to disarm you!” hinted him Thorin. “No matter how!”  
“It was unfair!” protested Thranduil indignantly. “I need to fight my victory back!”  
Thorin laughed out merrily.  
“Miz duzkak, why don’t you wish to admit that I’ve won? It’s not in your royal way to reject the truth refusing to concede defeat.”  
Thranduil continued scowling, preparing to say something unpleasant to the Dwarf King, bent and picked up his sword and pointed it to his companion’s side.  
I knew that it was all because of me and approached the both kings. I didn’t wish them to get into quarrel at all.  
Their two extended swords were pointed at my chest.  
“Go away!” demanded irritated Thranduil.  
I frowned, staring at his anxious distorted face and shifted my eyes to Thorin’s face.  
His eyes were calm and wise. I turned my head back to the Elven King.  
“Thorin’s right. He has won, and you came a cropper. You’ve missed his decisive blow and he used the situation properly. Take it like a man!”  
“Are you all against me?” Thranduil was getting angry, swinging his sword close to my chest.  
I had to step back. Thorin put down his sword not to hurt me.  
“Miz duzkak, calm down!” asked Thorin, making his way towards the Elven King.  
But Thranduil didn’t move his sword aside. The sharp tip of it was now pressed straight to Thorin’s heart.  
“Don’t move or I…” warned strictly Thranduil, looking at his dwarvish beloved, his eyes squinted in wrath.  
“Or you do what?” interfered Thorin boldly, touching his blade.  
The Elven King was numb; he simply stared at his partner weirdly, flashing his eyes. His breath became very frequent and harsh.  
“So what will you do if I dare to move?” wondered pertly the Dwarf King, squeezing the blade firmly. “Kill me?” he inquired.  
Thranduil kept silence and the two kings were staring tensely into each other’s eyes for some time.  
“My god! Thorin, you’re wounded!” I suddenly rushed to him.  
Thranduil has shuddered all of a sudden having observed the blood that was dripping from Thorin’s hands.  
“Oh, my! Nin meleth, you’re wounded!” he threw his sword, striving to the Dwarf King and me.  
Thorin wasn’t ready to such excessive care from our side. His palms were full of blood.  
“Oh, it’s just a scratch!” he was trying to give this insignificant matter the air.  
The Elven King looked very guilty and suppressed.  
“You haven’t answered my question.” reminded him Thorin. “Would you kill me then or what?” he peered into his beloved saddened azure eyes.  
“Well, I…” stuttered Thranduil and looked down blushing.  
He then suddenly flung himself headlong into Thorin’s embrace and almost swept him off his feet, and cried.  
“Forgive me, nin meleth! Of course, never! Never would I hurt you anyhow!” he was steeping in tears upon Thorin’s shoulder, hiding his nose in his shirt’s folds.  
Thorin hugged him keeping his bleeding palms away from his suit.  
“Calm down, miz duzkak, please! Forgive me too as I was cheating a little.” he confessed.  
“So, you’re admitting it!” Thranduil rejoiced a lot, ceasing his sobbing.  
“I do! I’ve cheated to win over you.” confirmed Thorin.  
The Elven King smirked sassy.  
“You’re a bad dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield, you know!” he pinched his cheek. “But I do still love you notwithstanding all this!” he kissed the Dwarf King, squeezing him tight.  
Thranduil turned to me casting his sheep’s eyes.  
“All right, call it a day! I think tomorrow we continue our lessons in my place.”  
I sent him my humble nod.  
As soon as we returned home I insisted to put bandages on Thorin’s hands.  
“Your hands are too precious instrument; we need to cherish them as an apple of the eye.” Mentioned I, and kissed all his fingertips one by one gently.  
“Thank you for care, miz dornessi.” Bowed gratefully the Dwarf King and attracted me into his arms. “I will be missing you.”  
I caressed his arm.  
“Me too, miz uzbad. I hope to see you there soon.” I answered, listening to his smooth heartbeat and felt a great yearning to stay with him.  
Thorin felt my distress somehow and declined his head to me.  
“Draw it mild, miz dornessi. I will come to you before you know where you are.”  
I peered into his kind, faithful eyes and fell ill at ease.  
“You’re too good, miz uzbad. You have your heart in the right place!”  
Thorin laughed that pretty velvety baritone.  
“I’m just an ordinary man, miz dornessi. Don’t exaggerate!”  
He kissed me and patted my cheek.  
“Be a good girl. Don’t forget about me!” he gifted me his soft smile.  
“I will, miz uzbad!” I smiled shyly, remembering about the last crazy night we spent not long ago together with the Elven King. His behavior was beyond all reasonable bounds. To put it shortly, we never slept a wink being involved in ever longest night of satisfaction.  
It looked like Thranduil wanted to get as much pleasure as possible for a short night before Thorin’s arrival and used all his resources and charm to hit them on me. As a result I passed out in the end, don’t know what happened then.  
He achieved his aim having put me on the highest top of delight. And rejoicing to his success I was racked with remorse along with it because I felt I was disloyal to Thorin again. Yes, the unfaithful woman has remorse, the faithful one has regret.  
“Good! Then I must say nothing causes my concern!” uttered gladly the Dwarf King taking my mind off indecent, lewd thoughts.  
I sighed heavily in response. Well, it looked like the fire only started to flare up and it was only a beginning. What will befall when it will burn at full strength?  
The rest of the day and the night passed relatively peaceful.  
Next early morning we left Erebor for Mirkwood together with Elven King.  
***  
I woke up and stretched myself sweetly along the creamy silky sheets.  
My eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of the green suit that was placed across the bed.  
I got surprised a lot and sat down on the bed, touching it.  
“Maer arad! Good afternoon!” the Elven King bent over me and kissed me.  
“What is it? Looks like Legolas suit!” I bent my brows in surprise, pointing to the green clothes.  
Thranduil giggled joyfully.  
“Yes, it seems a lot like it. It’s for you. The suit of a Silvan elf. Get up and come with me. I must teach you some fighting techniques.”  
“Why? We’re going to fight someone?” inquired I dubiously.  
“The outskirts of my land aren’t safe and calm, and if you by any chance happen to appear there somewhen, you should be ready to fight. I meant well prepared.” Thranduil explained patiently.  
I cleared my throat.  
“I wasn’t going to your outskirts for any reason.” I hinted him.  
Thranduil gifted me his reproachful look.  
“I said probably. Just in case. Please put it on now. We need to go outdoors.” ordered he.  
“All right. Then turn away please while I will be dressing myself.” asked I.  
The Elven King grinned weirdly.  
“Why? I’ve seen you naked thousands times. I think I know each part of you rather well.”  
“Because it’s supposed to be this way!” insisted I stubbornly. “I’m shy!” I blushed a little.  
Thranduil couldn’t help silly giggle and then turned away eventually.  
I quickly put on the shirt and the breeches and fastened the numerous straps.  
“Ok! I’m ready! You may look now.” permitted I.  
The Elven King turned and froze dumbfounded, admiring my new appearance.  
“You look great!” he sighed out, approaching me and pushed me back onto the bed.  
His hands were quickly unfastening my straps.  
“What are you doing? We were going outside, right?!? You were talking to me about this just few moments ago! Remember?” I crawled backwards to the wall.  
I saw his sassy smirk in response and he climbed upon my top.  
“It can wait. This one is more important to me the very moment.” The Elven King kissed me and moved my legs in sides.  
I had no way to redeem from his capture and this sinful pleasure.  
He possessed me in a blink, starting to send his violent pushes inside of me.  
Loud moans and screams of delectation escaped my mouth and I felt my cheeks flushed in a shameful red color.  
“You fire me up greatly when you express your feelings this way.” confessed the Elven King and his eyes shone from delight.  
“You sound the same when you are with Thorin?” inquired he cheekily.  
I preferred not to answer this question.  
“Wanna see it, come and watch!” offered I boldly.  
Thranduil smirked.  
“Aren’t you afraid of me? I can punish you.” warned he, peering arrogantly into my eyes.  
I laughed light-heartedly.  
“I wonder for which reason? I’m not guilty.”  
Thranduil suddenly turned me face down and lay upon me.  
He thrust in my ass and panted into my ear excitedly.  
“I’ll punish you for your impudence!”  
He began pushing abruptly and squeezed my wrists above my head strongly.  
“Bad girls get awesome fuck from me!” he moaned voluptuously enjoying the process.  
“And what good girls get?” wondered I mockingly, having appreciated his aptly put phrase.  
Thranduil pulled apart my buttocks wider for him to go deeper.  
“Good girls get nothing!” he laughed tartly.  
He was moving very quickly for a while, puffing into my ear passionately and then started to slow down, moving spasmodically in the end.  
“Oh, yeah! Fucking your ass hard!” his sweet moan slipped into my ear that meant he came.  
Breathless Thranduil stretched along my back.  
“Lucky I am for being a bad girl!” bragged I, joining his tune.  
Thranduil chuckled barely audible.  
That laugh of his meant at least it was not the end.  
And there was no mistake as to his motives.  
The whole day was spent for nothing as we never went out staying in bed. I was left wondering how he still endures. To say Thranduil was insatiable for me meant to say nothing. He was simply incontrollable in his desires; an overmastering force seized him in its tight grip, this seductive, inescapable power named LUST.

***  
Next morning I woke up from unusual sensation, some tender stroking to say exactly. I opened my eyes and saw Thranduil smiling delightfully.  
He was caressing my body and then his fingers travelled from my neck to my butt, tickling me a little.  
“Your skin is so peachy,” he pronounced admiringly. “I love this effect of velvet smooth.” And showered with burning kisses the way his hand has just passed along.  
I turned and sat on my butt and covered my body with white sheet.  
“And yours is like a pale coral or pearl.”  
“Why did you put this cover over you, nin rin?” the Elven King smiled cunningly. “Are you afraid of me?”  
I felt as my cheeks flamed in red greatly. Not only because I feared to reveal myself but also because he called me “my queen” in Sindarin. I got my bearings immediately and paid him the same homage.  
“I’m afraid of me, nin aran.” replied I timidly. “I’m awfully ashamed of my feelings…so if I take away this cover you will certainly be seduced and I won’t be able to resist it myself.”  
Thranduil burst out into merry laughter after my words. He pretended not noticing my appeal to him.  
He merely approached me and enfolded his arms around me.  
“Do you think this cover will keep me away from you, nin rin?” his big, bottomless eyes of sky were peering into mine, hypnotizing me.  
I tried to curb my impulse, feeling that rapid pulsation in my temples.  
“You promised to teach me how to fire arrows…”  
The Elven King could smell me breathing frequently and licked his impatient lips.  
“A bit later…my hottie…a bit later…” his lips covered me and that giant wave of his sizzling passion gushed over me, drowning me.  
Thank Eru after this loving act we managed to get out of his bedroom to nature outside.  
I breathed out relieved once I heard his merry voice.  
“Put your Legolas suit on again!”  
Deep in the forest we found a very sweet glade.  
It was filled with fragrant all-colored flowers and we picked up some of them to twine wreaths.  
I was sitting on the grass, tearing away the petals of daisy in my hands.  
Thranduil’s face expressed sincere astonishment once he noticed me doing it.  
“Are you asking about me, nin rin or about the Dwarf King?”  
I blushed, avoiding looking at him.  
“About you both.” confessed I and understood how clumsy it has just sounded.  
The Elven King moved closer to me, smirked surreptitiously and winked playfully.  
“That’s quite a useless and foolish thing you are occupied with. Well, only if you have a doubt… But, I believe you shouldn’t. Am I wrong, nin rin?” he wondered, his eyes frowned suspiciously.  
I had to put away the flower and smiled nicely at Thranduil.  
“Yes, you are right, nin aran. It was a useless thing as I don’t have any doubts.”  
“GOOD!” the Elven King smiled back this time more pleased and reached out to me for a kiss.  
He started to grope me impatiently and drew me to his chest.  
I sensed that strong heat of him and his burning, teasing arousal. He desired me a lot now again.  
His fingers quickly ran along my breast and lower, loosening the straps and the belt of my green costume.  
Thranduil’s eyes twinkled in puzzlement once he saw a small key on my neck.  
“Can I ask you to remove this thing while I make love to you?” he asked.  
I tensed, remembering my dream and looked at him in amazement.  
“What do you need this for?” wondered I. “Do you fear Thorin?”  
The Elven King laughed so hard till he cried and then he attracted me into his embrace.  
His azure eyes were glimmering with joy and a playful smile froze on his thin lips.  
“Don’t blither! I fear nothing. And nothing’s threats you, nin rin. I only wish to have possession of you entirely. And this thing prevents me from doing it.”  
“And if I say no?” inquired cautiously I.  
Thranduil bit his lower lip, and his squinted eyes stared at me.  
Next moment he pounced on me having scared me a little and dropped me on the grass.  
“Then I’ll use my charm and take you violently!” Thranduil grinned ravenously on my top.  
I couldn’t struggle cheerful giggling under him.  
“So you will use your charm or take me violently, nin aran cause these are mutually exclusive things?!? You can’t eat the cake and have it!”  
Thranduil stooped to my lips and whispered lustfully.  
“I knew you’re a bad girl and will be resisting me again, so in your case I will prove you these things are mutually inclusive.”  
He seized my wrists above my head and pressed his lips, driving me crazy with his impetuous kisses.  
Our lovemaking was like a firestorm, so rampant and wild, so hot and uncontrollable. We both got drowned in our passions. Erelong our flames burst into giant fire leading us to the top of delight. We started panting and moaning to each other’s ears.  
“Oh… yeah…nin rin…” the Elven King was breathing frequently and screwed up his eyes in pleasure, having squeezed my wrists tightly. He was cumming now having almost ceased his moves.  
We were lying breathless in sweaty dews, hugging one another. The light wind was cooling our burning bodies pleasantly.  
Thranduil turned his head to me and smiled in satisfaction.  
“I had a really great time with you now, nin rin!” he kissed me sweetly.  
“Me too, nin aran!” I pillowed my head on his peacefully heaving breast and he covered us with his cloak.  
In a few minutes we dozed off both.  
***  
And a few hours later we eventually started practicing fighting skills on our vast sunny glade. Thranduil handled me one of his swords and attacked me with another one. I was defending myself bravely but Thranduil’s onset was very fierce and he narrowed me every time to the trunks of the trees which surrounded our glade in a circle.  
Once I was fortunate enough and dodged away from his whistling strike. His sword cut against the tree trunk while I crouched down to tree’s roots.  
The Elven King estimated it and got into a fearful state of heat. He began sending his demolishing blows over me with double zeal. But I wasn’t such a fool to surrender to him. So I decided to unsinew him another way and made him run after me eluding his grasp all the time.  
“Slow down — you’ll knacker yourself out!” the Elven King was yelling after me once I circled the next tree, making my tracks fussily.  
“No way!” I shouted back boldly without even turning my head.  
To tell the truth I’ve been tired as well and soon we both were puffing and laughing leaned against each other.  
“You surrender to me?” laughed exhausted Thranduil.  
“No way!” moaned I. “I’m not done in yet.”  
He giggled merrily in response, watching my permanent attempts to recover my breath.  
“Yeah, I see!”  
I sent a light poke in his ribs.  
“You promised to show me the shooting technique, remember?”  
Thranduil drew me to himself.  
“Save your breath first.”  
I had nothing but obey him as he was right.  
We stood embraced for several minutes till we both were quite ourselves again.  
Then Thranduil parted with me and reached for his bow.  
He embraced me from behind and put my one hand on a wooden base, having set an arrow, and braced a bow with my other hand.  
We fired an arrow and it stuck into one of the trees’ trunks.  
“Nice shot!” appraised Thranduil himself and freed me. “So try your own shot, nin rin.”  
I repeated all the steps he showed to me but I failed to shoot it right. Perhaps that happened because I drew the string back weakly.  
Thranduil shook his head disapprovingly.  
“Very bad, nin rin. Try it again!” he demanded.  
I set his bow ready and took careful aim. I was going to get into the thick branch on the left of us.  
But then something went amiss and my hand trembled. The arrow whistled in the air and reached the branch but it was a rebounding shot and it just flew off backwards to the ground.  
“A-a-a!” drawled out frustrated Thranduil reaching for me and embraced me with his bow again. “You would be dead already, nin rin if you’re gonna fire arrows like this. It looks like you brandish the sword better than shoot arrows.” He looked at me reproachfully. “By the way who trained you to sword fight?”  
I preferred not to answer this question not to dig in my past.  
Instead I was engulfed with other emotions, much frustrating.  
I was nearly crying, biting my lips in disappointment. I couldn’t understand why I’ve been missing all the time.  
So I turned up my head and looked miserably at the Elven King, as soon as he held me willing to comfort me.  
“Oh, what have you done, nin rin?” he uttered, bending his brows and showed his upset equanimity.  
I frowned, staring bewildered at him.  
Thranduil smirked lustfully and stooped to my lips.  
“You just seduced me again…” he whispered in imploring voice mysteriously and covered my lips with his.  
The bow dropped out of our hands and we dropped to the grass together after it.  
Thus ended our fighting study.

***  
As I already mentioned during my stay in Thranduil’s place we kept spending the lion’s share of our time loving each other everywhere.  
I believe we went totally mad with the Elven King, growing insatiable for each other in Mirkwood. The days and the nights were passing one by one, and we were sharing our love each hour, each minute in such haste everywhere as if somebody was chasing us. We were so deep in our lust, that it seemed we almost forgot our Dwarf King. And when he came at last we fully devoted to our beloved, we were addicted to sex.  
It’s been the first time we ever loved each other as threesome. And it all started here in Elven King’s realm. So don’t even doubt of the thing who was a mover of such proposal.  
We were in his pool, mother-naked, making love, leading each other into ecstasy.  
I saddled Thranduil’s top when Thorin possessed me from rear. He was pushing so hard that I started panting and screaming in pain and pleasure so loudly that Thorin ceased it immediately.  
“Oh, I’m really sorry!” he sounded frightened and pulled out his hardened cock at once. “I’ve caused you pain!” he touched my hair and then stroked my buttocks tenderly.  
I was gazing at Thranduil before me who was also scared. I turned scarlet and sighed.  
“No…vice a versa…I thought I would just die now of excessive pleasure!”  
Thranduil’s thin lips stretched in a savoring smile.  
“I envy you a little,” he whispered. “Cause you are in the middle of our hot game and getting the doubled pleasure.”  
I smiled cheerfully at him and tilted my head aside to Thorin.  
“You may go on. It’s ok.”  
Thorin nodded and parted my buttocks, and thrust in me delicately again.  
I’ve shuddered from piercing pain and pleasure below my belly and tensed.  
They both sensed as I jammed their cocks inside of me.  
“You are so hard inside. Are you sure you want me to go on?” Thorin panted to my ear.  
“Yeah!” I’ve moaned in pleasure.  
They both now started pushing inside, making me shiver from head to foot between them in awesome delight.  
Thorin hugged my waist tightly from behind, pressing me closer to the Elven King.  
I entwined Thranduil’s neck, peering into his misty delighted eyes, opened my mouth and started moaning, when Thorin intensified his moves. The Dwarf King liked it a lot and parted my buttocks much wider for deeper penetration. He was sending his strong sweet frictions into me.  
They were burning up like a firestorm underneath and behind me, flaming up my body with teasing, enjoyable shiver and leading me to the brightest climax I’ve ever experienced. I felt as if my whole body was set on fire.  
“Oh, my god, Thorin!!!!!” I screamed out and my whole body shuddered abruptly stricken with terrific sensation.  
I choked with my yelling, having moaned into Thranduil’s ear, having come at last.  
My sweet loud moan urged them to fall in some kind of utter insanity. They both squeezed my buttocks violently. Thorin – pulling in sides, and Thranduil towards him; and made series of last strong pushes inside of me before shooting their cum.  
We three moaned at the top of our voices in pleased long lasting cries and panted, gasping for air. We were all sweaty, exhausted, extremely blissful, resting on each other.  
“It was simply…devastating…destroying!” I was breathing heavily in the middle. “Barely feel myself!”  
The two kings thanked me with their happy kisses.  
“This feeling was so new and it gave me an unexperienced delight,” confessed Thranduil. “I was caught off guard by your pleased cry that shoved me off into some deepest abyss of pleasure, I hardly have any chance of escaping it!” he smirked in satisfied grin.  
I smiled obligingly at him showing him my gratitude.  
“Yes, I also thought I would just die right away of extreme pleasure you both were gifting me!”  
Thorin hugged me and Thranduil dearly.  
“I’m happy we are together and everyone is satisfied. Thank you both!”  
***  
Two hours later we moved to Rhúnen Gilgalad veranda to gain our strength through eating, drinking and joking along with it.  
Thranduil and Thorin were telling me the story about their Rivendell visit when they were attacked by Elrond’s elvish bowmen.  
“I ordered Thorin to shave his beard off quickly and put a female dress on him,” Thranduil was describing it with savoring delighted smile. “When the elves came they’ve seen me kissing some dwarf maiden. I even spanked Thorin’s butt for more frightening them. I told them he, I mean she was so hot and bad! They couldn’t believe their ears, imagine this!” he was full of laughing.  
We supported him with our cheerful laughter. That must have been really amusing to see Thorin performing the part of a woman.  
“May I have a little rest?” I interfered all of a sudden.  
The both kings looked at me worried with my words.  
“Don’t feel very well?” asked the two kings interrupting each other.  
“I’m still tired of our first loving together…” I got crimson, dropping my eyes.  
Thranduil and Thorin smiled together. First cunningly, second happily.  
“I can accompany you to my bedroom.” offered Thranduil fondly.  
“Let me accompany her, miz duzkak.” asked Thorin, as if he read my thoughts.  
Thranduil nodded.  
Thorin took me under my arm and led me along the corridor.  
“I believe, I didn’t hurt you anyhow, my love?” wondered the Dwarf King. “You seem to look very heartsore.” he kissed me gently.  
I shared my smile with him.  
“Don’t worry. Everything is fine. I’m happy. I’m just very tired as I’ve told you.”  
“Let me carry you further then.” offered Thorin, and waiting no more for my response lifted me up.  
I embraced his neck and pressed my cheek to his.  
The Dwarf King delicately carried me along the meandering passages.  
And as soon as we entered the Elven King’s bedroom he put me cautiously in the middle of the white bed.  
“Please have a rest as long as you desire, miz dornessi!” he wished and kissed me.  
I wasn’t going to let Thorin go away at all, keeping my arms around his neck.  
“Please stay with me, miz uzbad.” I pleaded piteously.  
Thorin was gazing at me mesmerized.  
“Kiss me!” I said under my breath.  
Thorin stooped closer and gave me a kiss.  
I brought my legs together and caught him in the middle of them.  
Thorin smiled nicely deciphering my allusion.  
“I take your point. But I thought you were going to have a rest?” he wondered interested.  
“I was waiting for the moment till we stay together,” I informed him with aspiration.  
Thorin listened to me very attentively peering with all his love into my saddened eyes.  
“I have too bad memories of this bed in my mind.” I cast down my eyes, dipping in my grim past and then added. “Please erase them with your gentle love.” I sent him this beseeching glance of mine.  
The Dwarf King nodded and obediently leaned on my top.  
“I’m ready to fill your mind up with new sweet memories!” he smiled adorably, stroking my body.  
I responded to his caresses, making the same. Kissing him and helping him to remove clothes.  
We were naked now, feeling our bodies’ heat.  
“Don’t know why I feel such a great need of you when I’m nearby,” he confessed, thrusting in me. “It’s not the same when I’m with Thranduil. I mean despite the fact you’re alike, yet you are different. I do desire him a lot as previously, my attitude towards him stayed unchangeable from the very moment I’ve seen him in the Throne Hall of Thror.” he paused, kissing me sweetly. “But I realize I do desire you as well. And this feeling is not like anything else!”  
“It’s obviously! He is your whole life and I’m just a small part of it.” responded I sadly. “Can we talk about it later??? I just want you to love me now.” interfered I absolutely discourteously.  
“Oh, yes. I’m sorry!” apologized Thorin.  
He has done his best, but I was still depressed with something.  
Thorin descried this sudden sorrow in my eyes and wondered.  
“Have I done something wrong?” he was now close to me, panting tiredly. “Have I failed to put new sweet memories in you?” he asked concerned.  
“No…” uttered I quickly, and tears came out with a gush. I found myself unable to fight myself any longer, snuggling up against his bare chest.  
“Mahal! What’s happened?” Thorin was in shock, understanding nothing.  
“Please urgently get me out of this dreadful place!” I exclaimed in sobs, begging.  
The Dwarf King nodded, hugging me firmly, soothing me with his kisses, running his fingers through my hair.  
I didn’t notice how I fell asleep in his sweet embrace. Thorin kept holding me close.  
As we were absent for a long time Thranduil started to feel antsy and so soon he appeared in his bedroom.  
He was hugely bothered seen me in Thorin’s arms, tearful.  
“What’s happened?” he whispered, frowning.  
Thorin looked askance at the Elven King, beckoning him.  
And Thranduil came closer.  
“I suppose you must stay with her here instead of me while she is asleep,” he whispered back. “Please be gentle to her, let her having a good rest, do not harrow her feelings and do not torture her with your love. I think she has very deep psychological trauma because of your rude actions in past…”  
“I…” resented the Elven King loudly.  
“Hush!” hissed Thorin. “You’ll wake her up!”  
He dragged closer embarrassed Thranduil and changed his place with him.  
“I must be off as the time is running out. The sword is almost ready.”  
Thranduil nodded. “The armor is ready as well. What else to do?”  
“The heart and the crown are still in work.” the Dwarf King informed in whispers.  
“I beg you neither be rude to her, nor torture her with your loving. If she asks of me, tell her I had to go away cause I had some urgent matters in Erebor. ”  
Thranduil looked unsatisfied.  
“What else should I do then? You prohibited me to do anything to her! So what am I to do? Just shut up, be dumb to her desires and simply lie like a log?” he hissed unpleased.  
Thorin watched him for a moment, pondering.  
“Just try to listen to her. Soothe her, but don’t tempt her. Be very attentive to her and delicate.” ended Thorin, watching that great impatience in his beloved’s eyes.  
“I’ve got it!” Thranduil hissed irritated. “Go now to your Erebor!”  
Thorin gifted him his disapproving glance, looked at me finally, and left us alone.  
***  
When I woke up, I saw Thranduil that was blissfully smiling at me, hugging me tight.  
“Where’s Thorin?” asked I right away.  
“Why are you asking?” he was amazed. “He’s gone to Erebor for some urgent matters to solve.” Thranduil paused and ran his fingers through my hair; the look of perpetual adoration was there in his eyes. “Why were you crying? Did Thorin hurt you somehow?”  
“I’ve just remembered you raped me here in this bed for the first time.” I claimed in hoarse voice. My eyes became dampened again.  
Thranduil was shocked with my words; he removed his hands from me, staring dazed into my sorrowful eyes.  
“I never did…” he stammered over a word suddenly, reviving that night in his memory.  
“Oh…Yes…I…did…” he uttered barely audible and blushed greatly. “I’m really sorry I caused you pain that moment. I wouldn’t hurt you for the world! It was the merest accident! I was blind from my jealousy, wished to take revenge on Thorin. You just got in the heat of the moment. Forgive me if you can!” he pleaded. “I was unaware of my thoughts, my feelings, my actions. I was hot in my desires to humiliate Thorin through you.”  
“You’ve done it perfectly well!” I had sniffles.  
“AWW!” he put out his hands to me. “You can hit me hard if you like. May be it helps somehow? May be you feel better then?!?” The Elven King flashed his eyes.  
“It won’t help!” declared I, avoiding looking at him.  
Thranduil squinted his eyes and peered through me.  
“Can you please just answer one question for me?” he wondered curiously. “Why did you call Thorin’s name, when you got your climax? Didn’t my efforts lead you to such pleasant ending as well?”  
I’ve blushed to the roots of hair, feeling ashamed. Their mutual terrific actions brought me to my ever brightest climax. But I mentioned only Thorin in fact when I got my pleasure, why it was so really?  
Thranduil suddenly reached out for me and kissed.  
“Make love to me. I wanna feel your love. I’ve been deadly missing your touches.” He whispered so miserably.  
I was really amazed at such change, keeping silence.  
He kissed my cheeks and then the tips of my fingers.  
“I don’t think we should…  
“Shhh!” the Elven King put his finger to my mouth and kissed me passionately again having pulled my body closer to him.  
“I prove you, I’m better then Thorin in it. You’ll feel it now!” he promised.  
Thranduil gripped my buttocks and pressed my belly against his hardened flesh.  
He rubbed his cock against my belly first, teasing me, and then placed me on his groins.  
He was smiling in satisfaction underneath.  
“I want you to be on my top. You have an exclusive right to be over me. I’ve never gave anyone this right to be on my top, except Thorin!” he boasted. “You will be the second!  
“Who will be the third?” joked I.  
Thranduil fidgeted on his butt and I’ve almost fallen on his bare chest.  
“No one!” he smirked sassy. “Just you and Thorin.”  
He grabbed my buttocks and started to move me towards him.  
“Move forward and back. And I’ll push into you. I promise you’ll get now unforgettable pleasure!” he slowly pronounced.  
I did as he said. His cock was so hard and so hot inside of me, making me shiver every time he pushed it up deeper. He was doing it so smoothly and gracefully that I’ve sensed the coming climax just right after some minutes.  
I was screaming and moaning in pleasure, ceasing the moves, panting.  
“Don’t stop!” he smirked, satisfied with his effective result. “You’ll get another one in few seconds!” he kept grinning complacently.  
I was panting hard.  
“Wait! Let me have a rest for a moment.” I pleaded with Thranduil.  
“I said, don’t stop!” ordered the Elven King and continued his pushes, pulling my thighs wider. “I’ll help you to reach it!”  
This damned delightful shiver underneath started to grow again and finally burst again into extremely even louder moan that accompanied my second climax.  
The Elven King grinned from ear to ear underneath, watching me very curiously and cunningly.  
I was tired and my cheeks were burning mercilessly.  
I was going to escape but he did not allow me to do it.  
“I won’t let you go till you get much more!” claimed stubbornly in obsessive voice Thranduil, and I saw this bare, sizzling desire in his bottomless eyes of azure, proving he would never let me escape so easily.  
“How many?” I asked, panting. “You made it twice to me; third one will kill me at last!”  
Thranduil laughed arrogantly.  
“A thousand if demanded!” he smirked. “You never said my name, while getting the pleasure from me. Why?”  
I turned red like a fool never knowing what to tell him.  
“I’m sorry. I just don’t know the reason.”  
Thranduil didn’t care for me any longer. He began pushing again.  
He was the same insatiable, phrenetic, and vehement; trying to prove me he was the best lover I ever dreamt of.  
I couldn’t but agree with him, proving it with loudly crying and moaning, bursting into my third fantastic climax.

***  
Thorin stayed with us for one day more and then departed to Erebor. Thranduil knew that his allowed time for my staying in Mirkwood is very close to the end and erelong he ought to bring me back to the Lonely Mountain, so he tried to use his every chance to increase our loving contacts. Moments of our intimacy became longer and much sweeter. The Elven King was doing his best to amaze me and keep the passionate fire burning in my heart. I felt delighted first and returned him all my devotion. To my rue, I didn’t take into consideration the fact that these fervent actions of his can turn into some sort of uncontrollable madness. I think he overdid it on purpose.  
Once in the afternoon he fell asleep after our long loving act; and I slid away from his bedroom to the library. I definitely should mention that I was impressed by its large size, which was much bigger than Erebor’s one. That lucky opportunity befell only second time. No wonder the Elven King almost never let me go anywhere. He didn’t limit my talks with my daughter though they were few and short. Gosh! He was really jealous of little Gilithiel. And it greatly surprised me how he managed to find enough time for her while staying with me. Comparing to my communication with my son in Erebor which was interrupted all the time by Thranduil, here in Mirkwood, he kept intervening with me and my daughter but yet he had time for us both.  
All right then. I was talking about library visiting. I came into it and chose a lot of ancient books and folios. I sat down by the table and proceeded to reading the big red book called “Gobennas o Edhil” (The History of the Elven Folk”). The Elves began their Great Journey (western migration) from Cuiviénen across Middle-earth and the Great Sea to Aman, but some never crossed the Blue Mountains; some stayed in Beleriand; and some continued their way to Valinor and later returned. I was engulfed with the story of elven migration during the Years of Trees, and I even began to cry when I got to know events which fell to the lot of Sindar. That theme always was one of my favorite as my family clashed with it personally and my ancestors Lindar were taking part in this journey but had to return back and stay in the Falas for certain reasons. My father told me about this event so many times when I was a little girl. And here in front of my eyes laid vivid proofs with lots beautiful, colorful pictures, drawings and schemes. I was reading the book feeling how my heart just bleeds for the whole elven folk, the ones who never wanted to leave the west of Middle Earth and depart to Aman, and my eyes bedewed with tears. It was really hard experience for each living soul.  
The book was so exciting that I forgot of everything in the world and only distracted once somebody’s palms covered my eyes.  
“Guess who’s there behind you?” rang the very sly voice then.  
I decided to play along and joke a little and replied.  
“Let me have a try! Is that the guy who lives here in this palace?”  
“Aha!” sounded a very impatient answer.  
“He has a beautiful silver silky hair and extremely sexy?” specified me.  
Palms have trembled on my eyes; and he bent to me whispering fervently in my ear.  
“Y…E…S!”  
“His name is nature of spring green….”  
“Yes! That’s me!” blurted out a familiar stranger.  
“All right! Then you are Legolas Greenleaf!” blurted out I merrily.  
“What??? Which Legolas???” thundered the frustrated voice of the Elven King once he removed his hands and turned me face to him.  
Oh, he looked so pity now and insulted at the same time.  
“How could you?” he asked, gazing feignedly miserable at me.  
I had to get up and approach him.  
“It was a joke, nin aran. Sorry, I couldn’t help myself because you got me off guard. Of course I knew it was you!”  
Sparks of mischief twinkled in his azure eyes and he narrowed them.  
“You know what that means, cheesy girl?” he inquired in a very perky way.  
“No.” I smiled easily.  
He leaned forward to me and whispered quickly.  
“That involves penalty for you. A harsh one and very teasing.”  
His hands turned me to the table and he pressed me tight to it.  
I felt his cock pulsating between my buttocks.  
“How could you even dare to think that it was my son?” interrogated me the Elven King, pulling my dress up and groping my butt eagerly.  
“Opps! Oh, sorry, Your Majesty. I never dare to think of your son!” I apologized, giggling.  
Thranduil sent a harsh slap on my butt.  
“Hush down, nasty girl! I will give you a good lesson how to obey me!”  
He was fumbling with his erected cock, sliding it down my skin, shoving it between my buttocks and hitting them.  
AW! All that was really teasing and tickling. I fidgeted with my whole body.  
“Oh, please! Have mercy on me, Your Majesty! You’re the only one lover I desire so much in the whole world!”  
Thranduil shoved his cock into me and made me fall onto the table.  
He leaned on me, seizing me under my arms and hissed excitedly.  
“And I’m inclined to compel you to want me even much stronger than ever!”  
The Elven King started moving very abruptly hitting his groins against my butt.  
That was rather pleasant but I kept silence waiting what comes next.  
And seemed he has read my thoughts and raised me up to him.  
Thranduil’s quick hands squeezed my nipples and slid to my belly moving lower.  
His fingers slid into my hole and started to stroke me there so seductively that I gasped first and then laid my head on his neck, closed my eyes and began moaning quietly into his ear.  
“Yes…” he continued teasing me there keeping pushing his taut cock inside.  
“Very… bad…chick ….” He puffed, accompanying my moans. “Deserved this worthy punishment!”  
I was trembling fully in his arms feeling as he overwhelming me with his wild passion and he felt it as well.  
Therefore his fingers done almost all the job that pushed me to the edge of the abyss called the top of that sweet perfection, and eluded the center of pleasures.  
Thranduil’s hands swiftly placed me on the table and parted my legs.  
His taut cock was inside of me again.  
Now his cunning eyes were watching me closely, reading every emotion in my eyes and on my lips.  
A cry of delight escaped from me when he made me cross my legs behind his back to help him to dive deeper into me.  
“Yeah…GOOOOD!” he praised me and gave a kiss. “I feel you are grasping the subject thoroughly!”  
“You mean the object?” I chuckled, turning his phrase into joke.  
His face turned pinkish a bit as soon as he got my hint.  
“HEY!” the Elven King stooped to me and I pushed his butt that moment forward. Thus he fell on me.  
“Whoa! I think we will break the table now!” I yelled out when I seemed to hear some creaking and rose on my elbows to him.  
Thranduil was smiling broadly at me.  
“It won’t until I fuck you to the end!”  
I couldn’t fight myself and chuckled again.  
“To the end of my life?” I made a face.  
Thranduil’s hands reached for my shoulders; and he wrinkled his nose in sassy smile.  
“To the end of time, you pretty chatty!” he stressed, and leaned upon my top, sending hard pushes into me.  
My cheeks flushed red from such quickie onset and so the first moan was just round the corner. Within a few seconds Thranduil succeeded and accomplished his and my ends.:)  
His ardent efforts led us both at the top of ecstasy. We were panting for breath in each other’s arms and then the Elven King spread on me.  
He pillowed his head on my breast and entwined his arms around my neck, sighing in delight. I still kept my legs crossed on his butt holding him the way he always like it to be.  
“Yet I didn’t get why you told me I was my son, nin rin?” he inquired again.  
I fondled his silky hair and responded.  
“I wanted to tease you a little.”  
“Ummm…” I heard disappointed mumbling in return.  
“What’s wrong?” I sounded surprised.  
Thranduil raised his head and stared insecure at me.  
“Do you think he’s much handsome than me? Or even younger?” he said.  
“Who Thorin?” wondered I cheerfully.  
“Oh, come on! Stop laughing at me! I was talking about my son!” there were tones of offence in his annoyed voice.  
Oh, the Elven King has been striking me with his jealous and very touchy traits of his character lately. So I decided that I’ve joke enough for today, and confessed.  
“I really don’t know what are you talking about, nin aran. I cannot compare you with your son and it would be a rather foolish idea to do it. The only one and the most handsome elf I’m known with, is you.”  
“Your words warmed my heart, nin rin.” Thranduil softly smiled at me and rewarded me with his thankful kiss. He yawned suddenly feeling tired and said.  
“Think I will take a nap for a couple of hours.” He yawned again.  
I released his butt.  
“Hey! Don’t forget that I’m lying nailed to the hard wood!” I reprimanded the Elven King and that one reached for his outfit and wrapped us both in his robe.  
“Sleep with me now!” he said.  
“Thank you, nin aran.” I uttered gratefully.  
Thranduil nuzzled into my neck and muttered.  
“I said SLEEP!” he yawned and dipped into fast sleep.  
I squeezed his hand on my belly in mine and closed my eyes with happy smile on my lips. Who knew in advance this story could have such hot continuation?  
Love and hate are blood relations. Or may be love and hate always exaggerate?  
I wasn’t sure in my feelings till the end that’s why I was trying to distract myself with different thoughts. I was wondering what Thorin was doing now. Thranduil was peacefully snoring near my ear. He said sleep but didn’t tell it was forbidden to turn to my thoughts.  
I missed the moment I dropped asleep. I was dreaming of being a queen of Erebor and Mirkwood and was imagining the way people greeted me with great effusion, they were watching me admiringly and were highly elated.  
But much more rejoiced my dear kings, beholding me proudly.  
I wondered if they still remembered about my request. I believed that would strengthen our union and marriage. But there was nothing new from any of them since three weeks have passed.  
***  
Two days later while making love the Elven King stumped me with his question.  
“Will you marry me?” Thranduil blurted out to me eagerly when I was done in.  
“What?” I was moaning in his ear. I choked with my moan, abashed with the Elven King’s words, gazing at him dazed.  
His eyes were shining like two big sapphire crystals.  
“Will you marry me?” he repeated. “I want you to be my queen.”  
I tried to express something similar to smile.  
“And Thorin?” whispered I. “What about him?”  
Thranduil looked astonished. “What’s wrong with Thorin?”  
“Ho nin uireb meleth. Ho aran Erebor. Ni aran Taur-nu-Fuin. Le nin rin! Aniron len nin rin! (He is my eternal love. He is the king of Erebor. I am the king of Taur-nu-Fuin. You are my queen. I want you, my queen.)” he uttered solemnly.  
I was keeping silence.  
“I imply your silence infers consent?” wondered cautiously he.  
His offer was so unexpected to me that I got bewildered and had all my thoughts blown out of my head.  
Thranduil was gazing at me showing all his magnificence that moment.  
“No wisdom like silence. You may not answer me and I do accept your humble stillness as a firm consent to my non-rejectable proposal.” He grinned proudly, satisfied with his own words.  
I tried to utter something, but the words didn’t come easy to me. I felt really sick at heart.

***  
After several days Thranduil returned me to Erebor and then departed somewhere for some urgent matters. That was too strange because that day was a very special one. It was Thorin’s birthday. For some reason I was sure the Elven King could be planning some mischief, taking into account his out-of-the blue proposal.  
But well, anyway I was very happy to spend this exact day with my precious Thorin.  
I recollected two days ago conversation with Balin about the present for Thorin’s birthday once he was having his tea in the Dining Hall.  
He smiled kindly at me and asked me to sit down near him.  
“What a man that has everything in the world should wish?” inquired he me.  
“Yes, he really has everything he has ever dreamt of that’s the thing.” I confirmed, smiling sadly in response once I remembered our talk with Thorin on the meadow.  
Balin moved a small flowery dish with cookies to me.  
“Treat yourself, Aurelys.” He invited me.  
No matter everyone around called me Teriana for a long time, my old friend couldn’t get used to do it and kept calling me my previous name. I didn’t mind it honestly. I took one cookie and thanked him.  
“That means we cannot buy anything for him.” agreed I implicitly, answering to Balin’s notice.  
“So what can we offer then, Aurelys?” Balin tilted his head, looking questionably at me as if pushing me to find a solution.  
“I’m afraid nothing, dear Balin.” I hurried with my reply.  
“Come on, girl! If we cannot buy anything it doesn’t mean we cannot offer anything!” He stressed emphatically. “Think what you can do!”  
I was racking my brain in attempt to imagine what I could probably do for the Dwarf King on his birthday.  
I had no talent for singing, couldn’t dance gracefully. I could cook well and embroider different things but it seemed so worthless. So coming to disappointing conclusion nothing special I could do to amuse Thorin with.  
I sighed out deeply in despair.  
“Nothing!” I reiterated in dolorous voice.  
Balin’s hand stroked my shoulder, comforting.  
“My dear girl, one talent you certainly have, that very one you can’t deny. And that is in your power. You could strike him with your word. The power of word is a great force one is impressed and stunned with when they are presented properly. One written word is worth a thousand pieces of gold. I believe you might write a poem for Thorin and gift it to him.” the white-bearded dwarf suggested. “The first letters of love are written with the eyes and the rest, the deepest and true ones are with the heart.  
“A poem?” I knitted my brows, pondering on his enticing offer.  
“Yes, a poem, devoted to him.” nodded Balin. “The best present he might never get from anyone else, the present he would never forget.”  
A sudden idea smote me and I expressed my gratitude and entwined Balin with my arms and held him close.  
He was very glad and said, smiling contentedly at me.  
“My counsel is nothing against love, Aurelys. Love doesn’t listen to it. Its heart like a tree root grows where it wants.  
“My dear Balin,” I replied, feeling that uncontrollable inspiration seizing me and whispering its secret words, and I sensed such exciting flutter in my soul. “I’m sure your counsel is very important and immeasurable.”  
I really can’t tell how much time it took me to do this; thoughts were pouring like water and I simply put them down on paper one by one.  
As a result I wrote a poem and called it The Secret of my Heart…  
Well, let’s get back to Thorin’s birthday I was talking about.  
At last when it came, I spent this whole day with Thorin.  
We two took a morning saunter to the waterfall that was in front of the mountain.  
The Dwarf King was very gentle and very courteous. We went to the mountainous plateau for a picnic where we talked a lot about Thorin’s childhood and adolescence. His sweet memories ended with Smaug intrusion; and all his life too as it seemed to him. Thranduil was a far star for him that moment which considered to be so irresistible and unreachable at the same time. The Dwarf King was longing for reciprocation of his feelings from his elven dream so much, but that one spurned his love in the end. Love without return is like a question without an answer. Thorin was narrating about the Elven King and everything connected with him with such adoration and with a sweet breathy cadence at the end of the phrases, that I felt so ashamed about our clandestine intimate conversation with Thranduil and his latest wedding proposal. I was feeling rather awkward, blushing and growing pale each time he mentioned Thranduil’s name, feeling he was betrayed by his own beloved. What a plight he was in!  
My bright reaction couldn’t pass unnoticeable for Thorin and he inquired what’s wrong with me and whether there was anything unpleasant he was saying to me.  
But all I could do is lie and refer to my alleged slight discomfort.  
The Dwarf King immediately showed his concern and offered to come back to Erebor.  
He was holding my hand till we reached the foot of the mountain; and carried me to the gate.  
Once the Dwarf King entered his chamber, he put me in bed.  
“Are you all right, miz dornessi?” he wondered in wary voice.  
I nodded.  
“Please stay with me, miz uzbad!” I embraced his neck.  
Thorin kissed me and smiled affectionately, peering into my eyes.  
“It looks like you need a good care and cure,” he told me mysteriously and pulled me to him. “Sorry, I was such a fool, having forgotten about you completely!” he placed me in his laps.  
“Miz uzbad, I have something for your birthday.” confessed I.  
“Oh, really?” Thorin felt pleasantly astounded.  
I nodded, smiling enamored at him.  
“Yes, I have to tell you some words about me I wished you to know.”  
I made a very deep sigh and started reciting my poem. During my utterance I had a straight eye to eye unceasing contact with Thorin and saw all his emotions so vividly expressed on his face.  
First he was serious and thoughtful then he became much warmer and to the end of my poem a faint smile stirred his lips.  
Here’s this short poem of mine I wrote for Thorin:

You’ll never know it from my eyes,  
They won’t tell  
You’ll never read my lips  
As they stay mute as well.  
And only hidden things  
I have in me,  
I wish them somehow  
Speak to thee.  
Please ask my heart  
About the truth,  
And break the rules  
And smite with smile  
All the don’ts.  
Please ask my soul  
Of thing  
Where finds its delight  
Forsooth,  
With whom desires it  
To merge,  
Of whom it’s fond.  
There’s love of mine  
So timid and so true  
It hides amongst  
My ardent hopes for you.  
You know, my love,  
That all I have inside  
Will be bestowed you,  
Oh, Miz Uzbad, tonight.

When I ended I hushed down waiting for Thorin’s strict verdict and cast down my eyes for a second.  
The Dwarf King continued smiling adorably enchanting me more and more and then said.  
“No one ever devoted me his love through the poem, miz dornessi. And to claim that I’m stunned now with your avowal means to say nothing.”  
“Did you really like it?” I asked, looking timidly into his beautiful eyes those were shining with love now.  
“What comes from the heart goes to the heart. Thank you so much, miz dornessi!” replied Thorin expressing his gratitude and pleased me immensely with his words.  
“I believe that you just guessed the secret of my heart!” I whispered in his ear.  
Thorin pulled my legs forward and I got his eloquent hint and crossed them behind his back, embracing his waist.  
“Unspoken words are the flowers of silence, miz dornessi, but as far as I recall someone promised to bestow me something tonight…” he whispered intriguingly in my ear.  
I smiled gladly in return and bared me quickly and then unbuttoned his shirt.  
Thorin laughed heartily at my agility.  
His hands started moving me up and down, squeezing my buttocks firmly. My nipples were pleasantly rubbing against his chest.  
Finally, after some immensely teasing things there smoothly followed even much more ravishing part.  
We were enjoying our sweet loving together. Thorin was very tender and passionate at the same time, kissing my lips and my body, driving me crazy, leading me to the endless ecstasy.  
My hand instantly ran through his soft shaggy hair and I pressed my forehead to Thorin’s one inducing him to merge in a passionate kiss with me.  
Thorin’s delighted eyes were watching me in admiration.  
“Are you pleased, miz dornessi?” he wondered.  
“Enormously!” I’ve moaned and arched at the moment of one of his hardest pushes. “Feeling in heaven when I’m with you, miz uzbad! Suffused with happiness.” I uttered with a pant.  
Thorin smiled broadly.  
“I’m very pleased to hear such words from you!” he said in hoarse voice.  
His pushes became hotter and stronger sending unbearably pleasant vibrations down my belly.  
“Oh, miz uzbad!” I burst into unspeakable delightful moan, gripping his neck with my arms tightly.  
My climax hit me with its bright sensation all of a sudden.  
Thorin started to pant, closing his eyes in pleasure, sensing the moment of his swiftly approaching culmination.  
He let go long and intense moan, slowing his moves and finally came.  
I hugged him thankfully and he leaned on me in his turn fatigued, sweaty and breathless.  
We stayed embraced for about two minutes till Thorin reposed himself and then I pushed him backward slightly and he stretched on the bed. I lay on his top and addressed him my cunning smile.  
“I’m over you now. On your top!”  
The Dwarf King regained his breath and first flashed his pretty smile at me and then pulled and shifted me underneath rather aptly.  
“Not any longer!” his shining like two blue stars beautiful eyes were watching me faithfully.  
“Will you marry me?” asked Thorin and got me taken aback with his unexpected proposal.  
I was peering into the depth of his loving eyes shimmering with hope eagerly waiting for my consent and felt mesmerized with them. Besides, hell did me recollect recent Thranduil’s proposal; and then I got crimson realizing I’ve been wrong about my feelings and surmises.  
“Oh, yes, miz uzbad! I will!” smiled I humbly yielding a ready consent.  
Thorin smiled happily in return and kissed me dearly.  
“I was sure you won’t deny me. Thank you, miz dornessi! You’ve done me the honor of accepting my proposal of marriage.”  
Did I have a right to deny the dearest man I ever dreamt to win over? I think firm NO! And I wondered in my mind that moment about Thranduil again.  
“How are you both gonna make it???” I had misgivings about the scheme at once.  
And then I understood also the reason for Thranduil’s absence. He simply didn’t wish to interfere with Thorin’s plans for me. Bet he knew about it in advance.


	3. The situation is heating up. The Rose is in its full bloom.

“My sweet honey heart!” Thranduil kissed his daughter’s head and hugged her tenderly. He absolutely madly doted on her giving her all sorts of special attention. Gilithiel was sitting on her father’s laps and swinging her legs merrily.  
She writhed herself free all of a sudden and ran up to Thorin who was sitting in the armchair opposite them. A golden-curled girly climbed up onto his knees, her small arms entwined dwarf’s neck, and she kissed his cheek.  
“Gilithiel, why did you leave me?” The Elven King got upset once he lost this sweet pleasant touch of his daughter.  
“I was missing nin tadui ada! (My second father)” she smiled, pressing her silky golden hair to the Dwarf King’s chin. Endless adoration was shining in her little starlike eyes.  
Thorin got a little confused and hugged his little treasure, watching as Thranduil’s face is getting sulky.  
“Naer ni guren! Nallon anlen! (I’m sad, my heart! I cry for you!)” complained Thranduil, showing his sad eyes to his daughter.  
“Ú-nallo nin ada! Melon len a melon nin tadui ada eithro! (Don’t cry, my father! I love you and my second father too!)” exclaimed the golden-haired girly. Her little fingers stroked the Dwarf King’s beard gently and with great delight. “Besides, he’s got a beard and you have not.”  
Gilithiel smooched Thorin’s chin and winked gleefully at her father. The Dwarf King kissed her cheek in return.  
Thorin laughed ironically looking at his beloved’s pale face that was sour and distorted with jealousy now.  
“Start growing beard, miz duzkak, if you wanna win this little heart!” joked he.  
Thranduil pouted his lips and stared at his partner huffily.  
“Ada, soon is my oronnad (birthday). Are we going to celebrate it?” wondered little girl.  
“Athon! (I will!)” quickly interfered Thranduil responding to her, and upped making his way to them.  
He took his precious daughter from the Dwarf King’s arms.  
“Nin milui mallen laws!” Thranduil smothered her warm cheeks with affectionate kisses. “My lovely Goldilocks!”  
After that Gilithiel was carefully placed into the armchair by her father and he gave her rag doll.  
“Telio adh lin tithen iell. (Play with your little girl.)” he said and rewarded her warm smile.  
The Elven King appeared before the Dwarf King, took him under his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
“What are you doing? Gilithiel is my daughter and only mine!!!” he hissed menacingly, his eyes were flashing lightnings.  
“Cool down, Your Majesty! Gilithiel is also my daughter as well as yours.” the Dwarf King responded calmly.  
“No, she is not!” snapped back Thranduil. “You have your own son Thorin! By the way, where’s he? Why don’t you spend your time with him?” he tilted his head aside.  
“He learns to play flute with Dori.” answered Thorin and reminded his partner. “You already have one son, Legolas. Besides, you have a grandson. As to me, I have the only son and the only daughter.”  
“Gilithiel is my daughter only!” declared the Elven King resentfully. “I don’t mind Thorin the Junior being my second son, but Goldilocks is mine as she is peredhel, not pernaug!” he stated in hostile tone, poking his forefinger at the Dwarf King’s chest.  
“What are you arguing about?” wondered approaching Balin who suddenly witnessed the two kings conversation.  
Thorin and Thranduil turned their heads to the white-bearded dwarf in return.  
“The boy and the girl are both your common kids. Please forget about your kin’s differences and prejudices once and for all and cease this pointless verbal skirmish!”  
“Not sure this is the right solution!” protested Thranduil. “It hardly seems fair and wise…”  
“You’re jealous, aren’t you? Ah, miz duzkak?” guessed Thorin.  
“And if yes, so what?” the Elven King burst out in ireful voice bending over Thorin. His nose touched Thorin’s one.  
“Nothing.” whispered the Dwarf King. “Just asked.” he stared at the Elven King’s pouted lips provoking his interest. “Please come with me to Balin’s room…”  
Thranduil leaned down lower to Thorin’s ear and hissed.  
“For what purpose?” he sounded annoyed.  
Thorin’s lips almost touched his cheek.  
“You’ll know later.”  
The Elven King stepped back and tilted his head to Balin’s side.  
“Balin, we need your room for some time!” he said trying to sound indifferently.  
Balin smiled humbly and answered.  
“Sure, Your Majesty.”  
“Good, thank you!” blurted out Thranduil quickly and turned his head to Thorin.  
“I’m ready. Let’s go!” his eyes betrayed him trembling with excitement.  
The Dwarf King took his companion’s hand and speechlessly pulled him.  
Keeping silence they both walked along the passages of the Lonely Mountain and stayed numb even after they entered Balin’s room.  
Thorin closed the door behind him and placed his hands on Thranduil’s buttocks pressing his beloved to his body.  
The two kings’ glances met.  
Thranduil eyes were still tensed and Thorin’s ones saddened.  
The Elven King opened his mouth going to say something, but Thorin outstripped him.  
“Haven’t seen you for several days…” he whispered, peering into his azure eyes.  
“So what?” wondered sassy Thranduil.  
“Missed you so much. Almost forgot this sweet feeling of touching your silky skin, feeling of your flower berry scent of your silver hair, sensing the taste of your tender lips…” Thorin kissed his beloved gently, leaning upon his chest.  
“Wanna my help to remind you of it?!?” inquired Thranduil, smiling shamelessly at Thorin.  
“Yes, please, miz duzkak…remind me all you wish to remind.” The Dwarf King was moving his beloved back, pushing him softly towards Balin’s bed.  
Thranduil fell on it dragging Thorin after him.  
The Dwarf King’s face was above his now.  
Thranduil’s silver hair straggled untidily over the pillows in a very attractive way.  
His tempting lips were half-opened and his shiny azure eyes were excited and strained waiting for something.  
But Thorin was lingering away for some reason and admired his beloved’s treasurable beauty.  
“Do you still love me?” he asked, staring into the depth of his blue eyes.  
Thranduil opened his mouth and frowned for a blink.  
“Of course I do! Why are you asking me such questions?” there was some sort of irritation in his voice. “You doubt it, don’t you?”  
Thorin smiled amiably.  
“Not for a single moment.”  
“So then why do you linger, nin meleth?” wondered suspiciously Thranduil. “Admiring my irresistible beauty?” he grinned broadly showing his white pearl teeth.  
“Yes!” Thorin lay upon his top and started to stroke Thranduil’s body under his gown, pulling his legs in sides and leaning them on his buttocks. He thrust in his elven beloved, making him shudder underneath in pain and pleasure. They both always liked this first moment immensely.  
And the Elven King knew how to fire Thorin up. He was getting simply enormous pleasure now being fucked by Thorin. And Thorin was doing his best in fucking the Elven King. He’s been holding him tensed during the whole process.  
And all his pushes were such passionate, urging Thranduil to burst into moans of sweet delectation and close his eyes in delight.  
His beloved’s aroused cock ready to burst any moment was rubbing against Thorin’s belly rather pleasantly all the time.  
Thorin parted Thranduil’s thighs wider going deeper into him inducing him to suffocate in sweet, long lasting moans.  
The Elven King was helping his dwarvish beloved, moving towards him.  
He began puffing loudly.  
“Thorin, I may come any moment!” moaned he blushing and warning his partner.  
“I do as well…miz duzkak…” the Dwarf King was panting hard, sending his last pushes.  
The two kings sounded in one voice. Thranduil let go long and intense moan and Thorin a hoarse one. They both were cumming.  
Sweaty Thorin spread along Thranduil’s body, hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
“Thank you, miz duzkak. It was absolutely fantastic!”  
“I did like your passionate loving, nin meleth!” Thranduil touched Thorin’s hand.  
In response Thorin closed his eyes and smiled dreamily.  
The Elven King poked his companion in his side.  
“You’ve remembered something funny, haven’t you?”  
Thorin opened his eyes and looked at puzzled Thranduil.  
“Almost funny. You’ve told me once, that no woman is able to please you the way I please you. You’ve been always a proud man as far as I remember. Now when Teriana is with us, can you claim the same thing or your opinion has changed?” asked him the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil hushed for a second. He really looked confounded a lot that moment.  
“I wouldn’t claim anything now!” he declared getting incensed. “It won’t be YES or NO as I’m not gonna talk about it with you! Sorry!” he removed his gaze.  
Thorin raised his eyebrows.  
“You have something to hide?” followed surprised voice of the Dwarf King.  
The Elven King snorted poignantly.  
“Don’t wish to talk, that’s all!” cut him roughly Thranduil going to leave.  
Thorin grabbed his arm.  
“Begging you don’t escape please now!” he pleaded with his elven beloved. “Don’t wish to lose this sweet moment of happiness. Wish to prolong it as long as it’s possible.” his concerned eyes stared into anxious eyes of the Elven King.  
“You ignite the flames within me.” whispered Thorin, dragging Thranduil back to his body. “You may take me being on my top or in any position you like.”  
“In any indeed?” Thranduil eyebrows flew up, his lips stretched in weird smile and he wrinkled his nose.  
Next moment he bent down over the Dwarf King. “All right, I’ll do it if you promise not to torment me with me your foolish questions and do as I say!” ordered he.  
Thorin nodded underneath.  
“I promise!” swore he.  
Thranduil smiled languidly and stooped to Thorin’s ear. He licked his lips and started whispering.  
“Say then you want me to fuck you hard. Don’t forget to add Your Majesty!” he ordered.  
“Fuck me hard, Your Majesty!” whispered hoarsely Thorin, looking a bit hunted at his beloved.  
Thranduil winked at him insidiously.  
“Excellent! Loved your pretty submissive eyes lotsa! Now turn your back to me!”  
Thorin lay down on his belly obediently.  
The Elven King spanked his butt several times and moved his buttocks apart. He began poking his hardened cock in the middle of his buttocks and rubbed its head against them, teasing the Dwarf King greatly.  
Then Thranduil leaned on his dwarvish partner’s back, moving his cock closer to Thorin’s hole but not thrusting in it.  
“Teasing you till you’re ready…” he whispered into his ear excitedly.  
“I’ve been ready a long time ago.” responded Thorin.  
“Ready to burst!” corrected him the Elven King. “I always sense this moment.”  
He pinched Thorin’s buttocks and said under his breath once he thrust in him at last.  
“Now, I feel you’re ready!”  
He started to push into him with violent snatches.  
“Fucking your ass hard, dirty dwarf! Fucking you deep and perversely!” he was puffing and moaning in pleasure. “You’ll get a hot welcome from me just in the short run.”  
The Dwarf King kept silence.  
Thranduil’s harsh abrupt motions pinned Thorin to Balin’s bed so strongly that it started to creak under them very loudly.  
That thing inflamed the Elven King even more and he strengthened his moves urging the Dwarf King to catch the flying away pillow as it nearly fell on the floor.  
“Seems, we will break it now…” Thorin was breathing heavily underneath.  
“Don’t care…” Thranduil puffed, increasing his onset. “Oh, YEAH! YEAH! Oh, Thorin, I’m coming!” he yelled then, nailing down the Dwarf King to the surface so rude, hurting his back with sharp fingernails which left deep, long scratches.  
The Elven King collapsed breathless on his back sinking in last moans and triumphantly smiled at himself.  
“Are you done?” he inquired cautiously.  
“I am.” lied Thorin, not wishing to wake Thranduil’s feeling of dissatisfaction.  
“That was just so smashing and terrific that I think I got my victory back!” stated Thranduil so conceitedly reminding the Dwarf King of their recent verbal duel.  
Thorin preferred to stay silent.  
Thranduil didn’t hurry to let him free. He was so overexcited he couldn’t regain his breath completely. “Your vulnerability now whetted me so deep I couldn’t slow down my fucking. I’m still in my excited state of exaltation as I wasn’t able to quench my sexual energy wholly. I need to fuck you once again to let it out. Unbridled gratification produces unbridled desire.” Sounded his quivering voice.  
“May we continue it in our chamber?” offered humbly Thorin.  
“Don’t joke to me this way!” cut him harshly Thranduil. “I may believe it.”  
He stooped to Thorin’s ear.  
“Have you locked the door securely, my dearest Dwarf King?” he drawled out ravenously.  
“Yes.” replied Thorin.  
Thranduil’s palm spanked his butt.  
“Very good, my naughty dwarvish boy! I’m to strain each muscle in me for you to have now all that extra hot stuff.”  
“Don’t forget we’re going to give our presents to Teriana today.” reminded him Thorin.  
“Oh, drop it, Thorin! You won’t get out of this room until I’ll satiate my carnal desire fully, until…”  
The Dwarf King twitched under him giggling. Old bed creaked again.  
“Until we both destroy Balin’s bed, miz duzkak!”  
The Elven King snorted, supporting his giggling.  
“Oh, we had a lot of fucking here, Thorin! I believe it will survive one more time!”  
“Some people like Balin use it for sleep for example.” mentioned Thorin. “By the by, miz duzkak, you’re invited to my wedding and my queen’s coronation.”  
“Oh, no! No, nin meleth! That is you who invited to my wedding and my queen’s coronation. And don’t even dare to row about it as you are in a weak position now!” Thranduil’s hand slapped Thorin’s butt.  
“I won’t break a lance with you, miz duzkak. I say I’m awfully happy for all of us!” responded Thorin in glad voice.  
“Love your mealy-mouthed words, nin meleth. But they won’t help you to escape from my hot tenacious grip this time!” Thranduil hand dived under Thorin’s belly.  
“Oh, what do we have here? AW, BOY! And that wonder you conceal from me, deliberately depriving me of exquisite pleasures??? So you kill me by will!!!”  
Thorin turned his head aside.  
“Is there a way to straight things out?” asked he curiously.  
Thranduil had awesome giggles.  
“It’s already straight, nin meleth! You only have to use it properly!”  
“Top or bottom, miz duzkak?” specified Thorin, joining his laugh.  
The Elven King narrowed his eyes cunningly.  
“I think both ways are preferable, nin meleth.”  
Knowing Thranduil’s predilection to being pleased Thorin did not waste any time on his questioning.  
“Just lay down and get comfortable, miz duzkak!” proposed he.  
And apparently Thorin guessed it right. Because his elven beloved’s hand released his erected cock and he got off him.  
The Dwarf King rose right away.  
The Elven King reclined on the bed in hot provocative pose and turned a little to the side as if showing Thorin his bashful affectation.  
“Not this way, miz duzkak!” Thorin’s lips stretched in a broad smile.  
His elven partner knitted his brows in bewilderment.  
Thorin parted his thighs and moved his buttocks closer.  
His hand gripped their both erected cocks, rubbing them against one another so seductively that Thranduil trembled all over his body and strove his glance at Thorin.  
“You can’t do this to me, nin meleth…” he licked his lips nervously. “That’s too exciting to bear…”  
Thorin chuckled quietly. He was sure that his partner appreciates it. That was Teriana’s daring idea that she used the last day Thorin spent with them in Mirkwood. After such tempting procedure she asked them to love each other and left them.  
The Dwarf King smiled warmly at the thoughts of his wife and then quickly got back to his beloved.  
“No, miz duzkak. I promised to give you delight. So enjoy the process!” he took a grip of their cocks and started shaking and rubbing them in his both hands.  
Thorin admired the way his beloved began panting frequently responding ardently to his touches and when the time was right he shoved his cock between Thranduil’s buttocks and started moving rapidly.  
“Oh….nooo….Thorin…please….” Thranduil’s lustful moans intensified. His cheeks mantled with bright crimson blushes of loving color in foreboding of swiftly approaching climax.  
The Elven King turned up the whites of his eyes and his fingers clutched the bedsheet spasmodically.  
“Ohhhmwaaaaaiiii!” he opened his mouth shouting loudly and Thorin felt his partner came. He was through already and was still holding Thranduil’s cock that sprinkled his pale breast with white drops of cum.  
The Elven King’s body was relaxing in sweet bliss.  
Thorin made an attempt of pulling his cock out but Thranduil’s words stopped him.  
“No…I want you to stay inside and have a little rest with me before we go anywhere else.”  
Thorin nodded and cuddled his partner tenderly.  
He touched his half-opened lips and uttered.  
“If only you knew how strong I love you, miz duzkak.”  
Thranduil’s lips smiled and he said yawning.  
“Yes, Thorin. I’ve just felt it inside of me.” He chuckled barely audible and deserved thankful kiss from his dwarvish beloved.  
The two kings relaxed and finally fell asleep in sweet warm embraces of their own.

***  
I was reading the book in the library when the two kings entered, whispering something one to another. I saw them hiding something behind their backs. Besides, their faces were shining in mysterious light.  
I put my book away and watched them.  
“We have something special for you.” began Thranduil, approaching me.  
He took out a tiny wooden box with lovely carved flowers on its cover and opened it.  
I gasped, being taken aback and delighted having seen such a beautiful thing inside.  
There was a heart made of silver and gold metal, ornated with exquisite whimsical flowers with two keys silver and gold hanging on chain. I took it in my hand and opened it. The golden half of the heart had an image of Thorin and another one silver had an image of Thranduil.  
“What a mesmerizing precious thing it is!” I exhaled in excitement.  
They both smiled gladly at me.  
“You can read two inscriptions below the portraits,” continued the Elven King. “Gûr o Erebor (The Heart of Erebor) and Gûr o Taur-nu-Fuin. (The Heart of Mirkwood)”  
“And now close your eyes, nin rin.” asked Thranduil and I did as he said.  
My curiosity was simply eating me up.  
Meanwhile they pulled my arms up and something cold like metal touched my skin.  
“What is it?” I implored him, eager to open my eyes but the Elven King noticed it and hushed me.  
“Don’t open them till I permit it!” He warned. “Be patient!” he tried to baffle my curiosity by dry and guarded answers.  
I nodded reluctantly but my impertinent curiosity continued burning me inside.  
Five minutes after it they permitted me to do it at last.  
I examined myself and found a wonderful mithril corselet on me. Thorin and Thranduil were standing in front of me and held my armor.  
They both started to help me with it. It was absolutely astounding! Made of light green tanned steel, engraved with roses and ornamental stems and thorns. Roses on the elbow pads were decorated with sharp thorns. On a central chest plate a big rose was etched and the same was on the back one.  
Rather big and round but not too heavy shield with the identical rose in the center came also with the “Rose Armor” which was forged by dwarves and elves together.  
And of course they presented me the sword that was truly a masterpiece. I was mightily exulted when I saw it.  
It was forged by the Dwarf King personally and stored in richly decorated sheath.  
The knuckle guard was divided in two parts which looked like two ethereal wings and the hilt was enriched with black steel spiral that looked quite sharp and ended with a scarlet rose that was like a real one.  
I think I should mention here a few words that I had three very important swords for me, two of which I had the misfortune to lose. The first was my own sword from Lindon which I left in Dol Guldur long time ago while my traveling to Rhovanion. The second one was presented me in Imladris by Lindir a bit later when he heard that mine was lost. Oh, his sword I lost in one famous battle I cannot mention here for some reason for the time being. The third one turned to be the most precious one. That was Balin’s gift which he presented me long, long ago. I remember the way Thorin was astounded once he saw a dwarvish sword by me when I came to Erebor using his invitation. I didn’t tell of it in here because I thought little of this.  
And now there was a kind of perfection before my eyes which I could ever dream. I couldn’t wait till it’s in my hand. When I was already packed in armor completely I smiled nicely at the two kings.  
“Caranmeril!” uttered Thranduil delightedly.  
Thorin was also glad to see me in this brand new appearance.  
He stretched me my new sword. As I already mentioned the sword was a grand masterpiece and I was its lucky owner.  
“I forged this blade especially for you. It is very light no matter it looks so impressively heavy. Its Sindarin name Ithilrovailtirn (Winged Moon Guardian) or just Ithiltirn (Moon Guardian. Moon Watcher). You can read its name and its message on the blade. See the words that holds the blade “Ithildin garthon ithil o angol anna tû adh tûr pephen sâf.” That means “Moonlight keeps the moon sorcery, gives might (energy) and victory to its master.”  
“Ouch!” I took the sword’s hilt and yanked away my hand from it suddenly.  
The two kings rushed to me right away and Thorin caught my falling sword.  
“What’s happened?” exclaimed disturbed Thranduil, touching my hand and looked weirdly at the Dwarf King. He showed him my bleeding palm.  
“Why did you sharpen these hilt elements, Thorin? She cut her hand on them!” rebuked his beloved roundly the Elven King.  
“It’s not provided to use it with your bare hands,” explained Thorin, clamping my hand very tightly to stop and prevent the farther bleeding. “It should be used only in guarding gloves. And it’s made especially that way so no one could easily intercept the sword from her. The thorns on hilt that look imperceptible to the touch will be as additional guard for her.”  
“What is Caranmeril?” wondered I, remembering the name Thranduil called me few moments ago.  
The Elven King smiled at me showing his passionate admiration. “A Scarlet Rose that is you. The Royal Rose of our kingdoms. The Rose of our Hearts.” emphasized he in enamored voice.  
“Your blood is our blood.” echoed him Thorin, kissing my palm. “I mean we are One in Love and One in Fight. You must always know that we are with you no matter where you are.” he smiled affectionately at me and released my hand. It ceased bleeding at last. He kissed it and looked into my eyes devotedly.  
Their moving words got deeply into my heart and I felt stunned, and froze, eyes bedewed with tears.  
“Oh, thank you so much, my dear kings! I’m so happy to become a new part of our royal family.”  
Thorin and Thranduil enfolded me into their arms and each of them kissed my cheek.  
“Miz dornessi!” whispered Thorin fondly and pressed his head to mine.  
“Nin rin!” uttered with a sigh Thranduil and did the same.  
I sensed my heart burning in fire and that closeness of the room. To say exactly I was hot and sweat in armor.  
“Oh, it’s too stuffy here and I’m thirsty.” I complained.  
“I’ll bring water, miz dornessi, wait!” the Dwarf King headed to the door immediately.  
As soon as he left Thranduil started to unfasten the straps of my plates fast and was removing them one by one. When he ended I fell in the armchair nearby and sighed deeply in relief.  
“Never knew it could be so hard to wear it, phew!”  
Thranduil was watching me a bit superciliously.  
“How are you gonna fight without it, Caranmeril?” he inquired in haughty voice.  
“How I’m gonna…what?” asked I puzzled. “Fight?”  
The Elven King looked into my surprised eyes and reiterated.  
“Yes, fight. If there is a war, one must fight. Orcs, goblins, trolls and others filth.” He was talking with me very slowly like with a child.  
“I know what you mean, nin aran!” I responded. “I fought orcs several times on my way.”  
“You fought orcs? Melkor take me!” cussed the Elven King; his mistrustful eyes were gazing shocked at me.  
I gifted him appeasing warm smile.  
“Yes, nin aran, I did. I did a lot of things like this if had to, if I wanted to survive.”  
He slowly perched down on the arm of the chair.  
“Damm me, I so much don’t know about you…”  
“And now you gonna marry me, nin aran,” intervened I. “So maybe it’s time to change your mind?” I suggested.  
Thranduil grinned broadly.  
“Ah! That will be hugely enjoyable moment of my life!” he mentioned suddenly.  
I was confounded.  
“What? Our parting?” I specified.  
He upped and placed himself on armchair and me in his lap.  
“Our wedding I mean, silly girl!” his arms pressed me to his chest. “That was the reason you got rid of Thorin, to stay with me right? To dally with me a little?” he pinched my cheek. “What a nice disguise!”  
I wanted to object him right away with fervor but he silenced me with a kiss.  
I had to respond to him as it was damn ardent and pleasant and this moment the Dwarf King entered with a glass of water in his hands.  
“Miz dornessi!” he called me and I parted with Thranduil.  
I bet Thorin felt really awkward finding me in his partner’s laps snuggled up to his bosom, kissing him. I swear I felt something faltered in him he didn’t show it though.  
I approached Thorin and took water from him.  
“Thank you, miz uzbad. It was really kind of you.” I expressed my appreciation and emptied the glass.  
“I will bring more if you need.” He uttered.  
I shook my head.  
“No, thank you. That’s all right now.”  
An awkward pause ensued and Thranduil suddenly broke out with his caustic remark.  
“Dash it, Caranmeril! I think I’m jealous, terribly jealous of your success. You never will be a princess you will be a queen straightaway! No one of us was the recipient of such honor as you are now.”  
His phrase provoked my gleeful smile.  
“The answer is very simple, nin aran. The wife of the king is supposed to be a queen.”  
“Yes, I forgot about this thing somehow.” giggled gladly Thranduil. “This thing is sure!”  
Thorin’s reaction to our jokes was strange. He looked a bit confused first but then became serious.  
“I think I would bring more water for you, miz dornessi.” He uttered quickly and left us alone.  
“What’s happened to him?” frowned Thranduil showing his perplexity.  
I could tell right off that something was wrong so I vocalized my version.  
“I think he’s not so fond of me calling you nin aran.” I claimed.  
Thranduil folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders.  
“It doesn’t make any sense I heard you calling him miz uzbad so many times!” parried he. “Your suggestion is ill-founded, Caranmeril.”  
“I only can tell what I see.” Replied I, remembering Thorin’s displeased glance.  
“Whatever you say, it’s a complete nonsense!” the Elven King was stubborn in his opinion.  
I dared not to argufy with him as it was simply useless and just withdrew from library in silence.

***  
The same evening I was feeding the small golden fish of the Elven King, Glaurhâl. This beautiful little creature with glossy scales was swimming in a round glass jar on the table near the windowsill.  
Balin brought it several times a week to kings’ chamber for Thranduil to admire it.  
The door opened and the Elven King entered the room. He was brimming with joy approaching me.  
Thranduil hugged me from behind and pillowed his head on my shoulder.  
“So tomorrow you will become nin rin (my queen) for real, Caranmeril. And I will become lin aran (your king), lin muin herdir (your dear lord) and your lawful herven (husband).” His hands were fondling my breast, slipping down to my belly.  
I smiled quietly, catching his agile fingers.  
“Are you gonna call me this name all the time, for the rest of my life, nin aran?” wondered I understanding the nickname stuck to me immediately.  
Thranduil turned me quickly to him and pressed to his body.  
His eyes were smiling dreamily.  
“Yes. This name suits you perfectly right! ‘Cause you are blooming in impassioned color for me. That is the color of our ardent desires and flaming fantasies.”  
He pulled me closer.  
“Once upon a time there lived an elvish girly called Aurelys who became Teriana for unknown reason which turned into passionate, desirable maiden of my dreams, Caranmeril.” and then kissed very seductively driving me crazy.  
When we parted I looked into his beautiful azure eyes that were glowing with delight.  
“As far as I remember someone wanted me to be the queen of Erebor only…” reminded I.  
The Elven King was shaking his head disapprovingly, reproving me with a sigh.  
“Now, now, nin rin. What a cursed, vindictive thing you are!” he smirked tutting with irritation, and straightened up proudly. “I think I can say without fear of contradiction, I’m the most eligible worthy man for you to be bestowed upon.”  
He then glanced over my shoulder.  
“By the way, how’s Glaurhâl?” he asked about his golden fish. “Do you know that’s the fish we brought from the Sea of Rhûn? I don’t know exactly whether Thorin put it into my jewelry box by pure accident or the box caught the fish when it sank in waves, but my little golden friend got imprisoned into it and we took him to Erebor.”  
I bent my brows dazedly and stared at Thranduil.  
“Is it he, are you sure?” I inquired.  
Thranduil laughed cheerfully.  
“Only he, I’m not mistaken!” he confirmed steadily.  
I smiled back at the Elven King.  
“Are you sure?” wondered I again.  
He sent me an assuring nod. “Sure!” and held me tightly. “‘Cause a female fish I’ve already caught and holding the present moment in my arms!” Thranduil winked at me. “That is you, Caranmeril!” he kissed me again and whispered into my ear, tickling my cheek with his silky hair.  
“The one I’m gonna steal now and take away to the Land of Pleasures…” he puffed lustfully into my ear, closing his eyes. “I wanna kiss you all over during this whole night and you will belong only to me!” he started purring.  
“What a tricky cat you are!” I scratched his ear and he wrinkled his nose in sassy smile.  
His hands squeezed my buttocks so unexpectedly that I even cried out in surprise.  
“Don’t forget that you are not the only one I marry tomorrow, nin aran!” mentioned I, reprimanding him softly.  
Thranduil showed his ivories and strongly gripped me, bending to my lips ravenously.  
“Tomorrow is only tomorrow, Caranmeril. And tonight you will belong only to me.” He slapped my butt and kissed me quickly, whistling. “Get your things together we’re leaving in five minutes, luscious baby!”  
“Where?” I was amazed, looking puzzled at him.  
“To my domain!” imitated my astonishment Thranduil and snickered at the puzzled look in my eyes. “Where else? I wanna stay alone with you.”  
I colored slightly.  
“I thought we could stay here! Thorin would worry that we disappeared!” I sounded alarmed.  
The Elven King broke out in continuous laughing. He ceased only in a minute, melting into tears.  
“Oh, no more trifling, Caranmeril! Leave it till later!” he breathed out, coughing. “Phew! I will leave a mash note to your Thorin for him not to worry. Remember, too much prudishness makes the lover sick!” He cracked a smile and dragged me behind him. “C’mon! We’ve gotta move! The whole night is still ahead.”  
I had nothing else but surrender to him.  
Of course no any note he wrote eventually, so when next morning an envoy from Erebor came for us, we were still asleep.  
***  
And so this important day has come. The day of our wedding, and my coronation day, the day very highly significant for everyone.  
It was early morning and the summer sun was shining very brightly in the skies. A lot of guests from other lands were standing at the both sides of a long human corridor waiting for the bride to come.  
And not only they were broiling with impatience. Thorin and Thranduil stood not far from the gate of the Lonely Mountain on a wooden platform, dressed in silks and satins, wearing their best crowns, waiting for their future queen-consort.  
And here she appeared. The sign of pure beauty. Wearing her white wedding dress, decorated with thousands drops of diamonds those shone and dazzled everyone.  
Erebor’s and Mirkwood’s musicians were playing tender music. Gentle sounds of elven violins and harps accompanied dwarvish flutes and clarinets. And elven girl was singing some ancient anthem in Sindarin.  
Holding my hand Balin led me towards the gate of Erebor where the two kings stood.  
Then in the middle of our way he stopped suddenly and freed his hand.  
“Now it’s your part, Aurelys. Step to your wonderful life. I’m really happy for you, my queen!” he bowed to me and stepped aside.  
I smiled thankfully at my good, old dwarf friend and devoted him my respectful bow.  
And then I made my way farther ahead alone to Thorin and Thranduil. The two kings were smiling and seemed blissful.  
As soon as I reached them having passed through the arcs entwined with fresh flowers, they both gave me their hands, helping me to go upstairs.  
The music changed and then two little children appeared. A boy and a girl, Thorin and Gilithiel began walking to us. Each of them was carrying our wedding rings.  
The wedding dwarf made his speech and we said our marriage vows.  
Thorin and Thranduil took their rings from the pillows and turned to me.  
Gandalf smiled at the Dwarf King.  
“I’m very glad you married right this time!” he said and it sounded sharply ironical.  
Thranduil tilted his head aside and looked weirdly at him.  
Thorin kissed my lips once he put his ring on my finger. And Thranduil kissed me as well when he was putting his one, but his kiss was longer and more passionate. It didn’t slip away from Thorin’s eyes even though he tried not to look at us that moment.  
Then we all turned to the guests again.  
There was coming little Oropher and he was carrying the queen’s crown on the pillow. This precious crown was made in Erebor by best skilled craftsmen and Thorin also took part in its manufacturing. It was made of gold and silver with sapphires, rubelits, spinel, diamonds.  
I went down on bended knee.  
Then I repeated the words of the solemn oath after the Dwarf King and then the oath after the Elven King.  
The horns or Erebor bellowed triumphantly from the left side and the horns of Mirkwood responded to them, echoing tenderly from the right.  
The two kings set the crown on my head together.  
I rose and we turned all together to the guests.  
I started to wave and everyone was rejoicing and exulting, screaming in happiness, exclaiming felicitations.  
Thorin and Thranduil joined me.  
I was feeling so excited and so gleeful.  
Seems, it was quite the happy ending I was hoping for.  
I used the moment and whispered to Thorin.  
“I’m so happy, miz uzbad! Thank you so much!”  
He looked into my glistening joyous eyes and whispered back into my ear.  
“Happiness is not perfected until it is shared, miz dornessi. True happiness consists in making others happy.”  
I couldn’t fight my desire and hugged him dearly.  
But once we parted the Elven King stared suspiciously at me and then said.  
“Don’t even dream to sneak out earlier than we are supposed to leave!”  
We shrugged shoulders together with Thorin showing our bemusement.  
“I will be thoroughly watching you both!” Warned the Elven King and grinned broadly. “One incautious step aside and happily ever after final is crossed out.”  
His so called formidable speech elicited our mutual chuckling.  
“Happily after final is not worthy without you, nin aran.” I answered faithfully and Thorin added.  
“See how numerous the elven kin that is present at their queen’s coronation. I simply have no right to deprive them of this honorable privilege and especially their king.”  
Thranduil rewarded us with his cunning smile and uttered merrily.  
“I’ve got you, Thorin! I suppose we all could have a drink now when the official part is over.”  
We didn’t mind it and accepted his proposal.  
We went down the platform and passed forward through the several flowered arcs going to our wedding tent; and rejoiced people were throwing flowers on our way into the air.

***  
There was a big banquet for the wedding inside the white tent. I bet Thorin planned everything very well for our celebration to amaze me and the Elven King and our guests. Lots of the finest delicacies of different Middle Earth cuisine were served here. Various marine products from the West; and the best selected wines and other beverages from the East.  
I saw Bilbo and Gandalf talking with Balin not far from us discussing something, and heard Gandalf’s kind laughter when he gave Bilbo a pat on the shoulder.  
Thorin and Gilithiel were playing with kitten that Oropher found somewhere and Tauriel was watching them. The twins were enjoying rare moments of seeing one another and made a real fuss around little beast on the floor.  
The sight of our children cheerful and happy gladdened my heart immensely.  
I looked at the elven side on the left, a bit further where Thranduil’s people were calmly eating and then paused my eyes on the right where the dwarf company was loudly celebrating.  
It was a real pleasure to watch them truly enjoying the feast and see their a bit extravagant behavior.  
Their cheerful hubbub was often heard from there.  
I stopped eating for a moment and stared at Bofur who pierced a pie with his dagger and then shouted to Bombur.  
“Catch it!”  
Next moment his pie thrown to Bombur’s corner flew right into his open mouth.  
A shout of triumph followed from Bofur and it sank in whooping and loud cheering.  
Thorin and Thranduil turned their heads to them.  
I heard tsktsking sound in my ears from Thranduil’s side and squinted at him.  
He simply shrugged shoulders and grinned foolishly.  
“Ah! Dwarves! You know how loutish they are! I had to live amongst them, can’t do anything!”  
I smiled softly at his remark and leaned forward to his side.  
“You mean too boyish, nin aran? I think they are a very jocund company.”  
“I also thought that way from the very beginning,” responded Thranduil slyly to me. “Now see what’s happened to me!”  
I made a face showing my bemusement.  
“I turned to be married to one of them!” he burst into merry laughter.  
I couldn’t help myself and joined him.  
Well, everything looked so fine that moment. And happy day gave us no reason to expect otherwise.  
During our feast Thranduil called me to him and then dragged me out of our white tent.  
“Where are we going?” wondered I curiously, when we were creeping to the pines where harnessed horses stood.  
“Know soon!” blurted he quickly and lifted me placing on his horse in front of him, and then he climbed after me.  
“By my beard! Are you stealing the queen?” came a merry voice of Bofur from behind.  
The dwarf in hat winked at us.  
He got a mocking grin from Thranduil in response.  
“You must tell Thorin about it!” joked the Elven King. “Think, he will worry too much!”  
Bofur looked at him suspiciously.  
Then we both departed from Erebor.  
***  
Meanwhile our absence was shortly detected. And the Dwarf King was the first person who noticed it immediately.  
“Where’s Thranduil?” inquired he Balin. “I can see neither the Elven King nor Teriana!”  
The white-bearded dwarf shrugged his shoulders absently.  
Thorin rose from the table and saw Bofur approaching them.  
“They’re gone together!” exclaimed Bofur anxiously. “I saw him stealing our queen!”  
Thorin was worried a lot, not hiding his feelings.  
“Who are you speaking about?” wondered Balin just in case but of course he knew the answer ahead.  
“Where have they gone to? What did he say?” shouted Thorin all of a sudden in wary voice; his eyes were burning with fire.  
“He’s just said you would worry too much and nothing else.”  
Thorin dashed outside to his horse. And Balin had nothing but follow his king.  
“Thorin, don’t do this! It’s useless! You’ll never find them! Never find the Elven King! I’m not sure he is in his Mirkwood.” He pleaded. “Don’t be a fool! He only knows where he has gone!”  
“I must try!” Thorin remained obdurate. “I’m not sure Teriana left of her own will. That might be a kind, a part of some his new crafty plan. I don’t know what he is up to. The one thing I’m sure of and know that I am to carry out: I’m going to defend Teriana! I’m going to defend my queen! ” uttered he obstinately, climbing the horse.  
“Thorin, calm down!” Balin tried to take the reins from him. “Teriana went of her own will. Otherwise Bofur would have brought us bad news, not that we heard of them!”  
Thorin cast a stern glance over his old friend.  
“I don’t care Balin! I must try. I leave for Mirkwood now.” he said and straightened himself up proudly in the saddle.  
The white-bearded dwarf could only throw his hands up in disappointment, and breathed out heavily. His king was too much determined. It’s no good being insistent with an obstinate one, all advice will be simply wasted on him.  
***  
The farther our horse was rushing the more I felt confused. I could only guess where we were wending our way in such haste.  
“Where are we going? Aren’t we going to Mirkwood? What’s on your mind, nin aran?” I asked Thranduil, discomposedly looking around as soon as we left the forest behind us and rode out on the open woodless outskirts.  
“You ask a hell of a lot of questions, Caranmeril!” answered the Elven King right away. “We are not visiting my woodland realm. Not now!” cleared out he, leaning upon my neck and kissed it. “We are going farther east! To the Sea of Rhûn!”  
“Where???” I bent my brows in great amazement. “What are you up to?”  
The Elven King sneered very slyly.  
“That’s my wedding surprise for you. Know soon!” he kissed me again and we nearly fell from his horse.  
***  
Thorin was making his way towards the elven forest. He wasn’t sure escapees rode in there. But he decided not to exclude this variant. In Mirkwood he was met by Ferren which was completely unaware, so Thorin had to leave with nothing.  
The Dwarf King was turning over the things in his mind. Where his rambunctious beloved could have abducted their queen and wife. He already beguiled her yesterday evening, on the eve of the wedding. Knowing his partner’s way of behavior, Thorin was convinced Teriana couldn’t disobey him.  
He raised his eyes to the sunny skies, the sun was at its zenith. Tonight they could have watched Gandalf’s fireworks, but now it looked like they would let it by. And tomorrow three of them would have set off for the Sea of Rhûn for honey moon.  
“The Sea of Rhûn…” whispered Thorin very quietly and set his look afar to the east. “Sure! That pushful artful dodger Elven King could use this chance and leave off this direction.” The Dwarf King drew reins. “Hope, Teriana is fine.” He thought and spurred his horse next moment, speeding away farther from the elven forest to the south east.


	4. An Apple of Discord. When the things went awry.

We were lying on the warm sea shore involved in a hot “huggee and kissee” game.  
Thranduil was savoring all the kisses and strokes he was giving and getting.  
“Nin aran, Thorin will hate you! He will be jealous you eloped with me! It will bring upon us a world of trouble! I believe suspicions we’re gone, have already arisen.” warned I, gazing over the calm soft waves sweeping near our feet, and felt still stormy inside.  
Thranduil smirked presumptuously.  
“Don’t say it! It’s simply rubbish! He won’t! You are the same wife and the queen of his as mine. I don’t see what harm it can do.”  
He suddenly gave his cunning wink at me and shot a dashing sassy smile.  
“It doesn’t ensue that I’m a treacherous captor. I was just faster this time! I was ahead! Fate throws fortune, but not everyone catches it.”  
“No, I meant not this thing. He will be jealous of you. You’re spending a lot of time with me, not with him. The time you could probably devote to him, you make ours.” I tried to clear it out.  
The Elven King pondered over my words and then uttered.  
“Nin rin, melon aran Erebor. Ho nin fae. (My queen, I love the King of Erebor. He is my soul.) I’ve told you about it already. Besides, we decided to live together as threesome. Do you remember? You simply make fuss about nothing! Let’s hear no more of it!”  
I listened to his loud voice that tried to convince me of impossible things, and nodded.  
“Nin aran, I regret not seeing you near Thorin at all, sorry. You are apart.”  
Thranduil blushed in sudden fit of wrath.  
“How dare you? Look to your behavi…” he started and shut up. “Sorry, nin rin! I was speaking out rashly. I think I must stay alone for some time.” he upped and made his way to his horse.  
He went somewhere and was absent about ten minutes but when he returned, he got off the horse in haste and ran up to me.  
Thranduil ripped off my dress quickly, pressed himself passionately to my naked body and sent us flying onto the sand.  
“I can’t help feeling that I desire to possess you now! Quickly! I think I might come in some minutes!” he cast his insane glance over me and started kissing me madly. He parted my legs and possessed me in a blink.  
The Elven King was pushing so hard and so violently with all his might that I’ve sensed how my cheeks started to burn mercilessly and I sensed that pleasant shivering fired up below.  
I started to moan from the pleasure he was giving me.  
“Nin aran….oh my…oh…oh…”  
Thranduil was panting.  
“Don’t wanna hear of any Thorin now… Aniron len (I want you)…OH, MY GOD!!!!” he yelled loudly as he was caught off guard by his sweet climax and started cumming inside of me.  
“Miz duzkak!” we suddenly heard a familiar hoarse voice above us.  
Thranduil ceased his moving and panting. His eyes got squinted, and he blushed for a second, feeling awkward but it was just a mere blink.  
“Thorin!” I heard him whispering in stunned tone.  
Thorin’s sorrow eyes were examining us both, and he kept silent for some seconds.  
Then he suddenly turned away, making his way back to his horse.  
Thranduil got up, quickly following the Dwarf King.  
“Thorin, wait!” he was buttoning his breeches on his way hurriedly, and closed his gown.  
He flung himself to the Dwarf King.  
“If there’s love from your side to her, I won’t stand on your way!” said Thorin indifferently, climbing on his horse, avoiding their eyes meeting.  
Thranduil was impatiently pulling the reins away out of his hands.  
“Thorin, listen!” he began.  
Thorin removed the Elven King’s hands away from his reins gently.  
“I’m afraid, we have nothing to talk about with you…Elven King!” he pronounced it slowly in harsh, deep voice.  
Thranduil turned pale and frowned, the Dwarf King’s words stung him painfully. He immediately remembered the scene when Thorin came to him begging to forgive him. And own malicious, sharp remark. Yes, words cut more than swords.  
“How did you call me? Nin meleth?” asked he alarmed, looking at his apathetic eyes.  
Turning away from Thranduil Thorin spurred his horse.  
“No longer I am.” he was leaving us now, me and the Elven King who stood still, lost and startled, his mouth open.  
“What have we done?” I whispered in frightened voice.  
“He who swims in sin will sink in sorrow.” flashed in my mind.

Reverberating peals of thunder was heard somewhere nearby.  
Thranduil cast down his quenched eyes, he was greatly bewildered. He looked suppressed and felt defeated and devastated inside.  
While riding back to Erebor, he never uttered a word and either did I.  
The way back turned to be very difficult. But the Elven King was galloping very quickly no matter what. I’m sure he couldn’t wait to see Thorin and to talk to him immediately.  
However, it felt like the forces of nature have united and turned against us. The road was dirty, wet and slide because it was raining hard all the way long. The thunderstorm was really horrid. The lightings illuminated the night skies brightly, thunder grumbled menacingly and the rain was just restless, all its streams were gushing all over our bodies.  
When we arrived to Erebor, it was long after midnight, everyone’s been asleep already. We both got drenched to the skin. The Elven King constantly sneezed and shivered from cold.  
Balin met us and treated with hot tea.  
“Balin, is your king in his chamber?” wondered impatiently Thranduil.  
Balin shook his head.  
“No, he is not, Your Majesty. He never came back.”  
Thranduil’s brows met at his nose bridge showing disturbance on the matter.  
“You mean he didn’t come back to Erebor?” he asked again to make sure he heard the dwarf right.  
“You’re right, Your Majesty! He left after you and hasn’t come back yet.”  
Thranduil felt a little bit faint.  
“I must seek for him!” he said right away and sneezed again. Yet he was fully determined.  
“Wait till tomorrow! It’s dark outdoors, and you’re not feeling very well by the way.” I attempted to stop Thranduil and touched his forehead.  
“I must seek for him!” the Elven King was obstinate. He was aching to go.  
“You’ve got a fever! You need to be in bed, otherwise you will be sick!” I warned, shifting my troubled eyes to the white-bearded dwarf.  
“Balin, can you please bring honey, water and herbal tea? Ask Bofur to help you!” asked I.  
“Not gonna need all this!” Thranduil was disobedient.  
“Can you just this once not pretend to be invincible? I will help you to seek for Thorin tomorrow!” I exclaimed feeling some mild irritation, dragging him to Thorin’s chamber. He resisted first but then surrendered to me.  
I put Thranduil in bed and opened his gown. He was burning hot. I poured some cold water on cloth and wiped his hot forehead, removing his sweat. His cheeks turned into flaming red, his azure eyes were glittering with fever.  
I’ve never seen elves being so sick in my life. Yes, we could afford ourselves to fall ill like mortals did. First, when felt dispirited and it looked like we lead ourselves through this mortal morbid experience though we would be able to cease this process and pass it without any acute complications due to our nature.  
And second, when the real disease would overwhelm us and that could befall extremely rarely ever. For example it could take place only due to its strength or when we had lethal wounds.  
Whatsoever, it never gone so far like it was now. It was hard to tell what was going on now because this case looked quite different from what I saw so many times previously.  
Anyway I forced Thranduil to drink up hot tea with sage, chamomile and thyme.  
“Why do you help me? I’ve done so many bad things to you. Ruined your life. Ruined the life of the one you loved, I loved.” he asked sullenly, licking his dry lips.  
I flashed a soft smile at him, stroking his red cheek.  
“The reason is too obvious, nin aran. Because I love you and Thorin of course and I do strongly desire you to be only together!”  
He smiled feverishly. His eyes were sleepy and tired.  
“Tomorrow I try to find him. Will you help me then?” he inquired and fell asleep immediately without hearing my answer.  
I was watching his helpless vulnerability in silence, holding his hot hand in mine.  
And suddenly I understood one thing. The Elven King wasn’t the one he seemed to be and wanted the others to see him this way. Tender and sensitive person was hidden under stiff cover of arrogance and haughtiness with overweening self-confidence. He was a bit of the nature as Thorin was.  
My heart melted with compassion and I touched his flamy forehead. Oh, Sweet Yavanna, what an awful retribution for our detestable deed we’ve got! But why Thranduil was the only one who was punished? What about me? And what happened to Thorin?  
I was deeply troubled and concerned about the Dwarf King’s destiny and I could only but hope he was fine because I couldn’t leave sick Thranduil who was confined to bed now and rush on Thorin’s quest.  
“Ah, miz uzbad! Where are you?”  
I wiped the sweat from his breast, sighing heavily.  
“Oh! We let ourselves in for a quite pretty business, nin aran!” my upset voice uttered.  
For obvious reason there was no answer.  
This moment Balin came in.  
“How’s he? Desperate situation, eh?” he inquired.  
“Feverish, tired out, asleep!” complained I feeling crestfallen inside. “Thorin didn’t return home, did he?” I knew his answer in advance.  
Balin shook his head and touched my hand.  
“You know, it’s so sad, I should say. This entire story. I’m at my wit’s end. I thought there might have been another end….” he designated disappointing conclusion.  
“There will certainly be if I leave!” promised I, taking his point.  
The old dwarf glanced sorrowfully at me; his eyes dampened, and then he hugged me tight.  
“I’m sorry, my queen. I didn’t mean to hurt you!” he mentioned, sounding cordially.  
I smiled sadly.  
“It’s fine, dear Balin. I understand that it’s true. The only way the both kings can be together if they love me at the distance.”  
Balin sighed out heavily.  
“Do you want me to stay here and help you to take care after the Elven King, my queen?”  
I nodded, agreeing.  
We spent the whole night at the bed head of sick Thranduil.  
The Elven King has been suffering from his disease in feverish delirium tossing and turning in his sleep all night long. His deep groans alternating with Thorin’s name afflicted us immensely.  
He wept and pleaded with the Dwarf King to come back. Beseeched his beloved to forgive him.  
As Thranduil was thrashing in bed with a high fever so I couldn’t help myself crying as well and was soothing him.  
Balin was comforting me in his turn, giving me warm hugs and clapped on my shoulder.  
In the second half of the night when Thranduil abated a little, Balin decided to turn back to our previous conversation.  
“Thorin loves you so much and he is infatuated with his Elven King rather deeply.” He informed me, sighing in distress. “Unfortunately that’s extremely difficult, almost impossible for him to choose between you and Thranduil. I mean, he tears himself apart to be with you or to be with him. I even consider Thorin to be jealous of you and Thranduil. I mean he sees you spending too much time with the Elven King and not with him and Thorin doesn’t know how to treat it properly. He believes Thranduil makes you happy, but maybe it’s just an illusion and you are to be defended from him vice a versa. From the other hand he is jealous of Thranduil as his beloved is always with you the recent time.”  
“Thorin told you about it?” I displayed my interest delicately.  
“Oh, no! What’re you saying! He never speaks of it. I can watch and read everything on his face.” Balin paused. “Thorin’s suffering is unspeakable! You’ve probably detected it. He leaves you two alone every time you make love, as he can’t simply see it, that thing tears his heart down. But he prefers not to interfere with you and not to show it. He is very open and kind-hearted that grandeur of character destroys him. He perishes, ruins his life just because he is not ready to make any choice and never will be ready. Forgive me my words, but you are like two murderers killing him with your tortures softly and slowly. Thorin doesn’t wish either to release you or to escape from you. He is entrapped in love circle, to say it precisely in triangle. You told me you’ve loved him, but I see you spending almost all of your time with his Elven King.” he hinted.  
I couldn’t see my old friend’s eyes I simply blushed feeling extremely ashamed.  
“You both seem overdosed with each other’s passion, when it thrives such bad things might happen.” The old dwarf stressed, making a pause and smiled friendly. “I’m sure you love Thorin in your way, but it’s not right to take them apart being in the middle or even worse – to deprive Thorin of Thranduil or vice a versa. Thorin won’t be able to survive it. I watched it once, when he lost all his senses, lost his interest to this life, lost everything when Thranduil spurned him last time. It was really painful and terrible to see him in this state. I’ll never forgive myself if it befalls again.” his eyes were wet again.  
“It will never happen!” promised I. “Never. Believe me, my dear Balin! I’m neither going to deprive any of them of their beloved, nor to stand in between as I see them as one, the parts of broken heart those can become a whole heart.”  
Balin embraced me heartily.  
“Thank you for all from all my heart, my queen. You may rely on me. I will take care of your kids. They are in good hands. Thorin and Thranduil adore and love them so much. Especially the Elven King who cherishes his golden locks daughter. Seems, he never loved Legolas this way.” he smiled.  
“I know!” whispered I. “I’m extremely glad that I can leave them here where they are loved and adored.”  
***  
Thranduil woke up early in the morning and put on his clothes and armor quickly. He almost opened the door, attempting to leave and woke me up.  
“Where are you going?” wondered I in sleepy voice from the armchair where I finally fell asleep.  
“A new day dawned, I must find Thorin!” he declared in resolute tone. “If you’re gonna help me, put on your clothes quickie as I am about to cross the threshold!”  
I nodded and got dressed in five minutes.  
I was putting on my armor they presented me hastily and planned to take Thorin’s sword when Thranduil removed my breast plate unexpectedly and forced me to take on his mithril corslet.  
“I have my armor already!” protested I.  
“Don’t dare to argue with me, Caranmeril!” cut me the Elven King strictly, and began helping me to fasten the straps of separate blocks of plates.  
When both of us were ready eventually we set out on the Dwarf King’s search.  
***  
Our first and last as turned out later point of seeking for Thorin took its place in the vicinity of Mirkwood.  
Since yesterday Thranduil was still very sick and he had a strong fever again.  
Nevertheless he looked hardened to fatigue and we overtook lots of nooks and cranny in his gloomy forest. No results.  
The Elven King was about to surrender to despair and go back when we fortuned upon a squad of orcs. Approximately twelve big, ugly beasts on wargs.  
We had to fight or what other choice did we have? The Elven King bravely defended me from enemies. I tried to fight as well, brandishing Thorin’s sword adroitly, but in fact we were outnumbered. And Thranduil soon was wounded. He’s had no luck whatsoever. He was shot twice in collarbone and thigh, he was knackered and was vacillating on his feet. But despite all this the Elven King never stopped fighting so to say on his last legs till all filth was slain and eventually collapsed on the ground in mortal fatigue. I had to bring him back as he was powerless to move, bleeding profusely.  
Balin was alarmed greatly once he saw limping Thranduil leaned on me.  
“Good gracious!” he exclaimed in startled voice and rushed to help us.  
We both somehow managed to drag Thranduil into Thorin’s room.  
The Elven King resisted us sluggishly all the way though he was shambling like a gaunt old man; and near the door tried to give us a push.  
“I’m well! Don’t you see, I am well! I don’t need any help!” he swayed suddenly in a very clumsy way feeling fainting spell.  
Thranduil’s knees buckled and he started sinking down in our hands and he would have fallen but we were lucky to catch him before the floor.  
We dragged Thranduil’s unconscious body inside and placed him onto the bed together.  
“Balin, he needs a doctor urgently!” I said gazing in fright at the white sheets spattered with his scarlet blood.  
“I’ve got it, my queen! Please wait, I ask Bofur to go and bring him here.” Balin answered fussily and departed.  
We stayed alone in deafening silence. Minutes of agonizing waiting started to drag on very slowly.  
I sat down closer to Thranduil, biting my lips nervously and trying to hold my temper in attempt not burst out in sobs.  
I looked at his gashes dripping with blood, feeling completely helpless inside and perceived this bitter taste of guilt when he started moaning in pain.  
But for me he wouldn’t have been wounded. If he had put on his mithril corslet, he would have been safe now. Why didn’t I stop him?  
I stared at Thranduil’s pale blood-bedewed face, his thin red lips, half-opened mouth and his beautiful eyes now closed, his crimson cheeks burning red from fever. I was listening to his raving groans and inaudible muttering in elvish in which two names were definitely heard Caranmeril and Thorin and which ones were repeated on and on.  
For some reason I dipped in pondering over our relations. The Elven King was infantile, spoilt adult kid who demanded worldwide attention and had moods every time. He used to do it. Anyway who am I to you? A passing fancy, your next whim of the moment?  
I remembered the Dwarf King then and understood that we could have become good friends, partners, caring parents, but it never would have happened with the Elven King as there was nothing between us except our lust and passion. Our love wasn’t as strong and deep as it was with Thorin.  
Suddenly I’ve got the awful truth.  
I conceded that I had made a number of unforgivable glaring errors.  
First off, I tried to force Thorin to love me with the same passion as he loved his Elven King. I yearned for it with all my heart, but it was impossible anyway, as his heart was already occupied with Thranduil.  
I cursed myself what a fool I’ve been persuading myself to reach for the things those never might come true. I saw another mistake and was horrified.  
And that was secondly, I came back here to take the two kings apart again as it turned out to be. Twice! I made it second time not even willing to do it, but I’ve done it. I was the only one to blame, no one else.  
I was not Thranduil’s rival; I was a rival to Thorin. The Elven King was our main target, we both struggled for, failed to realize it.  
And final and the most important thing I learnt now I was the greatest fool when I exchanged Thorin’s love for race for pleasures with Thranduil. How could I blunder so grievously, being blind, being deaf to his feelings? That’s a complete failure, a disgraceful act. Thousands words of my consciences of desiring anything that would bring disgrace didn’t evoke my response.  
I’ve betrayed not only him, I betrayed myself at first. He, who lost his good faith, has nothing more to lose. When I’ve got it, I felt disgusted right away. It was so filthy to destroy the love that he cherished to me, pretending not to notice it, but as it turned out it was the most precious thing I’ve ever desired in my life so strongly. His love, the treasure he gifted me I spurned.  
I made him feel forsaken; none paid attention to him any longer. Even his dearest Elven King who enveloped in his sins deeply.  
But Thorin was so gracious and so patient to it. He never said a word or showed his disapproval anyhow. And we both felt our impunity with Thranduil. We feared nothing. We never thought of consequences, as they were unwanted. Our passion overwhelmed us, blinded us, and made us forget of everything. But there was no love, not a single, tiny drop. Only lust, insatiable endless in satisfaction desire was its true name. And we suffered for our imprudence and consequences finally fell …  
Of course I knew the Dwarf King was enamored of his Elven King and his love to me was just different. But he confessed me of it sincerely from the first moment.  
I knew there was nothing I could do now or ever. Their fates were predicted and mine too. Thorin was aware of this too, they can only be together. I met with a serious mishap. So there was no any further way for me in this place.

I recollected the moment when Thorin called me to express his gratitude for saving his life. And the horrible condition he was in that time. How despondent and grievous he looked because he felt lost and helpless when Thranduil broke off a relationship with him. He never uttered a thing about the rift but I felt that his sorrows were locked in his own bosom.

I watched the way it was killing him slowly and couldn’t imagine how to help him. It was absolutely impossible to bring the Elven King over by any arguments. So it was very stupid of me to come to Thranduil’s place in attempt to speak with him. I knew what would come of it in advance. But for the Elven King we would have never loved each other with Thorin in truth. The moment a new stage of our love began with. The moment Thorin mesmerized my heart once and for all. The moment I thought would last forever and would never stop. And even after, later on when Thranduil raped me second time in Erebor; Thorin tenderly comforted me with his genuine love and truly confessed of his feelings.

And I almost believed him somewhere in the bottom of my heart. But as soon as the Elven King displayed his keen personal interest in me, this thing has been totally blown away out of my mind, switching me on material pleasures. And so now, after all this I wanted Thorin’s love? How? I spurned it myself, betrayed him, and replaced him with the Elven King! Every time the Dwarf King spoke to me of his love, my mind was occupied with Thranduil. Thorin was hugging me; I was close but yet so far. He made love to me, but I was daydreaming about Thranduil again. Ah, Rhind-o-rhach! (Vicious circle).

Yes, it was so stupid to rescue Thorin from snare in Dol Guldur, defending him of Thranduil’s knavish tricks and to deprive him of Thranduil a bit later. How dared I come between and break them up? How could I be so cruel and deaf to their feelings to each other?

I remembered my previous conversation with Balin about my first visit to Thranduil. He was curious why I couldn’t reason with Thorin. And why I couldn’t dissuade him from loving me. Stop Thorin? Oh, it seemed absolutely impossible. He couldn’t resist his desires as he saw his beloved in me.

….“Do you believe, there was a chance to interdict Thorin from doing stupid things?” wondered Balin carefully.

“Why don’t you ask me of possibility to stop the Elven King then?” asked I in return.

Balin smiled favorably.

“I know it would be next to impossible to stop him. Nothing prevents him from doing what he desires. It’s awesome stupidity to stand on his way. It was your point of no return,” he paused for a moment. “But I thought you had a little chance to stop Thorin to dissuade him of doing such things as I’m sure he is a very devoted person and loves his Elven King deeply. I can hardly imagine you thought and waited for it to happen as before, I imply previous time when the Elven King interfered with you both in Erebor. It would be hypocritical of you then if it were true.”

“Stop Thorin?” I reiterated. “What do you think I should have done? To tell him –Thorin, don’t do it as your dearest Elven King has been already untrue to you? That he betrayed you? Betrayed your love? That he enveloped in his sins?”

Balin hushed.

“I think he also wanted to thank you for saving his life this way…”

I snorted resentfully.

“I don’t think so! He was horribly distressed, he was unaware what he was doing, he was devoured with his grievous thoughts and great desires to his Elven King. He was at the emotional edge, limit so to say that moment, he pined for him and his willing to see his beloved in me was his last chance, last opportunity to stay alive. Do you think I’ve treated it improperly, having exploited his helplessness, his vulnerability then? You saw him in this terrible condition too, didn’t you? That time I had a great desire to kill this rascal Thranduil for all the things he had done to Thorin! Especially for Dol Guldur. Oh, how I hated him for this, you can’t even imagine it!”…

***

Balin brought Thranduil’s horse closer to the gate and turned to the sound of the hoof steps.

He suddenly found approaching Thorin and got stunned. The Dwarf King looked quite weird. His shaggy hair was ruffled in a great mess. His eyes were sore and tired. And he was swaying in his saddle.

“Where have you been?” Balin asked angrily, taking the reins from his king.

Thorin kept silence and just got off his horse awkwardly. He just walked on a bit forward to the gate, wobbling, with his palm pressed to his left side tightly.

Balin looked at him suspiciously.

“Better to get drunk, don’t you think, ah?!? He that seeks trouble, never misses!” he muttered in annoyance.

Thorin gripped the wooden surface of the door and gazed pensively at it and then shifted his glance to the floor.

“Balin, why is there blood everywhere here?” he asked, scowling.

Balin gifted him disgruntled glance.

“The Elven King has been wounded by the orc archer. He is now under Teriana’s care and I sent Bofur for a doctor.” He explained quickly.

Thorin frowned, he was taken aback.

“Wounded is he? How bad?” he inquired, feeling his heart pounding in his ears and waited for Balin’s answer impatiently.

“Don’t know. He was dripping with blood. He is sick as well, caught cold yesterday, when they returned here soaking wet.”

Thorin darkled again, gripping the wooden door even firmly.

“How could this be? I saw him yesterday evening with ….” he stumbled suddenly looking away. “He was fine.”

“He was eager to find you. He’s been repeating your name in delirium the whole night. Next morning he went seeking for you with Teriana and came back wounded and sick again.” Balin was agitated. “Where have you been all this time, Thorin?” asked he sternly again.

Thorin’s face distorted from pain for a moment and he removed his palm which he was pressing to his side for a second. Then he swayed clumsily.

Exactly that minute Balin saw his king’s palm wet from blood.

Thorin swung forward to the gate awkwardly again.

“Thorin?” Balin was frightened to death, rushing to his king and caught him, when he’s lost his consciousness falling down.

Thorin’s body was very heavy to hold. And Balin cried for help then.

“Anybody help me! Thorin’s wounded!” shouted the white-bearded dwarf loudly, groaning.

Ori and Nori appeared first and threw themselves to Balin’s assistance.

“Oh, he’s wounded!” Nori was shocked once he got himself stained in Dwarf King’s blood.

“What’s happened?” exclaimed Ori in terror.

“Don’t know, lads!” Balin answered unwillingly. “Just help me to carry him to his chamber.”

He grunted and groaned heavily while they were bearing unconscious Thorin along the passages.

I started back in fear when the door opened and three dwarves brought in the motionless Dwarf King.

They put him next to Thranduil’s body.

The two kings lay side by side now. They were both senseless and pale, eyes closed, looked like dead, drenched in blood.

“My goodness!” I let out a cry of terror, choking with my scare and felt a bit faint.

“Your blood is our blood...” Thorin’s words echoed in my head like dizzy hurricane and made me feel deafened.

Balin noticed me getting pale and caught me immediately into his arms, placing me back on the armchair.

“Are you all right?” he worried, spanking my cheeks.

I began nodding with absent look.

“Please stay here I bring more water and shreds!” asked the dwarf ready to leave.

Thank Eru he was back very soon.

Balin brought a jug full of warm water and cloths.

The Dwarf King lay unconscious, with blood pouring from his wounds.

I’ve dampened one of rags and wiped the blood away from Thorin’s body.

His wound was rather deep and horrid, cut with uneven edges. It could emerge only due to some sword. I was unable to hold myself any longer and burst into a passion of weeping, watering Thorin’s body with tears. I clamped my mouth with both hands forbidding escape of my bellowing shriek from my agonizing heart.

To distract myself somehow I forced my mind to turn attention to the Elven King for a moment.

Thranduil was not damaged so seriously. He had some numerous gashes on his shoulders and arms. His left thigh and left collarbone suffered too, just in the places where arrows hit him.

When Balin nicked out for a while again I wrote a note and put it under the candlestick on their table.

_I’m your rival, not your lover. I’ve betrayed you._

_Sorry, miz uzbad…_

_Teriana_

Then I approached the Elven King and took his weak pale hand in mine. It was still burning. I kissed it. Then I took the Dwarf King’s cold hand and kissed it too. After that I’ve got the two kings holding their hands.

I thanked Thranduil for everything and kissed him. He seemed to smile at me in his sleep.

And after I kissed Thorin’s lips and thanked him as well.

“Please forgive me for Thranduil. I will always love you, miz uzbad! Forevermore both of you will stay in my heart!”

I heard him moaning something in his delirium, and felt my heart thumped loudly in my ears as soon as I understood that he would be fine soon.

What’s done cannot be undone. It’s time to depart now.

I closed my eyes and left leaving Thorin and Thranduil together.


	5. The Truth beneath the Rose. Nothing will take us apart even Death

The two kings were moaning together in delirium.  
Thorin squeezed Thranduil’s hand firmly once he heard the Elven King started calling him by name piteously.  
“Thorin, Thorin, Thorin….Oh, Thorin, nin meleth…” Thranduil’s anguish groan has sounded much more like painful cry this time.  
“Miz duzkak!” Thorin whispered instinctively and opened his eyes. He saw an ashen-pale, spattered with blood face of the Elven King in front of him. His companion’s eyes were closed and mouth half-opened, thirsty for a breath, his whole body trembling in fever.  
The Dwarf King made a great effort to move up closer to Thranduil. He embraced his suffering partner with his free right hand and pressed his forehead to the Elven King’s one. Thranduil had fever and he was very hot that moment.  
Their lips met for a second. It caused Thorin to writhe in sudden pain and the Elven King seemed to feel this vibration and shuddered in return, twitching sensitively.  
Thranduil has moaned Thorin’s name again.  
“Hush! I’m nigh!” uttered Thorin below his breath, and blacked out immediately.  
***  
The Elven King was having a nightmare.  
…During the sharp battle with orcs near the Sea of Rhûn he and the Dwarf King were seriously wounded. Thranduil even lost count of those killed ugly creatures. He was swinging his swords left and right struggling to the last breath. Thorin fought back using his sword and axe being hot engaged. The two kings were defending themselves standing back to back. This battle was really exhausting and tough.  
Thranduil has disposed of the last orc and swayed to Thorin’s side panting for breath.  
“Miz duzkak!” Thorin managed to catch his beloved’s bleeding profusely body. He was on his last legs as well breathing heavily.  
The fever has got Thranduil in its strong grip at last. He was hot as the sun itself.  
“Nin meleth…I’m very tired and stuffy…please…let me feel colder…give me some water please… ” he coughed hard.  
Thorin noticed the blood that was dripping from his mouth.  
“Miz duzkak!” he exclaimed in horror, taking the wounded Elven King in his arms and made his way towards the sea.  
He walked onwards into the cold water carrying his injured, half-unconscious partner.  
Cold waves were coming to them and ran back.  
Thranduil moaned in pain and relief in Thorin’s arms feeling simultaneously the coldness and the unpleasant sensation of the salty sea water which washed his bleeding wounds that were burning now.  
Thorin kept stepping ahead without stops and the Elven King started to worry when he detected the water was above the Dwarf King’s shoulders already.  
“Thorin, it’s enough. Don’t go farther. We won’t be able to get back, we are too exhausted together. You’ll drown us both.”  
The Dwarf King stopped, liberating his companion. The soft waves were rocking their tired bodies but they had gripped their hands to avoid falling.  
Thranduil’s wet palm touched Thorin’s chin, and he leaned his hot forehead upon his.  
“Do you understand that we’re gone too far from the shore to get back?” his weary troubled voice asked.  
Thorin’s exhausted eyes were watching him closely.  
“Miz duzkak…” he began, feeling a fainting spell and got whiter in his face.  
Thranduil kissed his pale, bleeding lips.  
“Oh, I don’t care, nin meleth!” he let out a sudden cry. “We will end up together if needed!”  
“Better have us alive. Wouldn’t wish you to suffer for me, miz duzkak.” whispered Thorin.  
“I will suffer only with you!” whispered in response Thranduil, kissing his partner and pulled him closer.  
Thorin suddenly lost his balance falling after his partner.  
The Elven King dragged his beloved under the water. The Dwarf King embraced his neck and kept kissing holding him tighter because it was simply no longer possible for Thranduil to do the same. His hands were bleeding rather strongly.  
The both kings had wasted all their energies in fierce fight dying from fatigue and haggard from their long lasting kiss, and they lacked breath extremely as their lungs were burning in fire.  
Thorin didn’t will to free the Elven King’s lips, resisting it with his last sluggish efforts.  
To stop kissing him meant to let his only beloved die right away.  
Thranduil started pushing his knee forward against his beloved’s belly.  
And Thorin understood, Thranduil chose death, he hadn’t any desire, any willpower to live further as he gave up struggling. He had used up all his life span and was unable to resist this powerful, addictive might that was overwhelming him.  
His weak gesture was a speechless signal for Thorin to let him go and let him die.  
The Dwarf King opened his eyes one last time looking into his beloved’s pale, eyes-closed, wounded, but still beautiful face, trying to imprint this touching and precious, such dearest image in his memory, and moved his lips away.  
The darkness fell over them drawing their dead bodies underneath to the bottom of the sea…

Thranduil woke up in cold sweat. He opened his eyes and saw his Thorin so close.  
He smiled weakly refusing to believe his eyes and sensed the Dwarf King’s hand squeezing his own one. The Elven King pressed his lips to Thorin’s.  
They were ice cold and stiff for unknown reason. Wishing to hug his beloved Thranduil pulled away his hand and suddenly saw the blood on Thorin’s palm that was running from it. He shuddered next moment and jumped up on the bed. The white sheets under them were wet and sticky, soaked with blood. One big red spot covered entirely their marital bed.  
“MY GOD! THORIN!” the Elven King had his heart in his mouth and he felt shocked. He got pale when he touched his beloved. Thorin was ice-cold, his eyes were closed and he lay motionless, stiff as dead.  
Thranduil turned his beloved on his back and pillowed his head upon his chest trying to hear Thorin’s heart beating. Nothing. The Dwarf King breathed no longer.  
Thranduil let out a cry of unspeakable horror having noticed Thorin’s clothes stained with blood. It was slashed on the side where he saw a great cut wound left from sword.  
“THORIN!!!!” Thranduil groaned in distraught. The Dwarf King’s face was grey and cold, his lips were nearly blue.  
Squeezing his cold, stiff and unresponsive to touches hand he yelled very loudly. “Somebody, call the doctor quick!”  
“OH, THORIN! PLEASE, NO!” pleaded with him Thranduil, his eyes filled with tears and he felt totally helpless. He bent down over the dwarf. His hot tears were dropping on Thorin’s cold cheeks and were rolling down to his neck.  
The Elven King’s face was bathing in tears; he kept kissing Thorin’s lips again and again, stroked his cold cheeks, and kissed his closed eyes.  
But the Dwarf King remained cold and unresponsive to touches. Suddenly the Elven King remembered his nightmare and it struck him unpleasantly. So it seemed to come true.  
“THORIN, PLEASE DON’T GO! DON’T LEAVE ME!” Thranduil screamed loudly in despair.  
Shuddering in loud sobs he beseeched his dead partner. “You’re my love! Nin uireb meleth! Forgive me, nin meleth! I will give my life away for you to be always near! PLEASE!!!!” and collapsed on Thorin’s chest.  
“My goodness!” Balin exclaimed recoiling in horror when he, Bofur and the doctor dwarf came in and saw the two kings lying in the pool of blood in the middle of the bed.  
Bofur and Balin tried to withdraw Thorin’s body from resisting them Thranduil.  
“Let me go! I must stay with him!” the Elven King, deluged in tears started screaming and opposed the dwarves strongly.  
“Your Majesty, doctor is here. Let him examine and help Thorin!” mentioned Balin in alarmed voice.  
Bofur touched his king’s hand by accident.  
“By my beard! He seems dead!” it has just slipped out of him.  
Balin shushed him immediately, but it was too late. Thranduil grabbed Thorin’s body back again.  
The doctor dwarf looked confounded not understanding what to do.  
“Calm down!” shouted suddenly Balin. “And free Thorin. Otherwise you have him dead in real very soon.”  
The Elven King sniffled and liberated the Dwarf King reluctantly.  
The doctor started examining Thorin’s wound right away.  
“This uneven edges wound comes from curved weapon. It’s like an orcish sword wound a lot. His Majesty has lost plenty of blood.” he mentioned, wiping and cleaning his gash with some medicine. The fresh blood spurted out of his open wound again.  
Thranduil’s eyes watched this scene in horror; he’s completely forgotten that he could render first aid as well.  
The doctor dwarf took out his needle with thread and pierced Thorin’s skin. He started putting stitches in a wound.  
Bofur wrinkled his face and dropped his eyes.  
Seeing his troubled facial gesture the healer stopped for a moment.  
“He feels nothing because he is unconscious, so-called deep coma sleep.” explained doctor dwarf.  
When he finished stitching he cut off the thread and then put a napkin saturated with some medicine onto his wound and after it bandaged his belly.  
The same procedure was applied to his arm.  
Then doctor dwarf glanced over the tearful, frightened Elven King.  
“I see you’re also wounded, Your Majesty?!?”  
Thranduil stayed quiet.  
So the healer ventured to clean his gashes as well and then he put the bandages over Thranduil’s thigh, arms and over one of his shoulders.  
“I think I’m through.” he said. “Let them have a good rest. Especially it concerns the King of Erebor. He’s too weak now, needs a very good care. Please don’t bother him anyhow for some time.”  
Balin cast his suspicious glimpse at Thranduil.  
“Your Majesty, will you….” he only began speaking and Thranduil likely has read his thoughts already.  
“I will stay here, Balin! With him, with my king!” he stood upon his terms.  
Balin sighed out heavily and shrugged his shoulders.  
“All right, Your Majesty. As you wish. I knew it was useless to ask you to leave him even for a second. But, I’ve tried!” he agreed and nodded to the dwarf nearby to show that it’s time to go.  
“Bofur, we’re leaving!” the white-bearded dwarf announced and after it dragged the dwarf in hat out of the room.  
As soon as they were gone, Thranduil lay next to his Thorin and squeezed his cold hand. He began sending his prayers to Eru for Thorin’s health.  
“I will be always here, nin meleth. Nothing will take us apart even death!” he whispered, kissing his cold cheek.  
But Thorin didn’t hear him at all. He was somewhere, in the middle of life and death, in Mandos Halls.  
He stood in front of the tall slim dark creature in a black shroud with hood over his eyes.  
…“Am I dead?” he asked.  
“You are.” the tall creature responded in hoarse, shrilling voice. “But you won’t linger here too long. I’ll have to send you back, as it’s not your time yet. I’ve been waiting for you here earlier when Azog killed you, but the Elven King managed to turn back your time and you stayed alive. He was here already offering his life in exchange for yours. But I denied him as it is forbidden. Now, come back to him because you are to follow through the things you left undone.”…  
***  
Thranduil kept stroking Thorin’s cheek and whispered tender words to his unconscious partner.  
“Nin uireb meleth…please forgive me. I will give my life away for you to be always near. Nin ui meleth...” his lips covered Thorin’s cheeks with gentle kisses. Somehow they seemed a little warmer now.  
And it felt like a miracle has happened.  
Thorin suddenly took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He found himself in Thranduil’s embrace.  
The Elven King pillowed his head on his chest and was murmuring some sweet words to him while his hand caressed his skin affectionately.  
Thorin listened to his companion attentively.  
“Nin uireb meleth…please forgive me. I will give my life away for you to be always near. Nin ui meleth...” whispered Thranduil again.  
“Miz duzkak!” Thorin cleared his throat, his weakened voice sounded hoarsely.  
As soon as Thranduil heard his dearest voice again he cheered himself up right away. He raised his head and his eyes brightened once he saw the Dwarf King awoken.  
“You’re alive! Thank Eru!” the Elven King pounced on his beloved in great excitement. “Thorin, you’re alive!” he showered his lips with plenty of kisses, forgetting about everything in the world.  
“Think, I am!” Thorin smiled cuddling his beloved in gladness. “Miz duzkak!” he too couldn’t stop kissing Thranduil and that one held him tightly in his turn. “You’re wounded, miz duzkak, aren’t you?” Thorin’s alerted gaze roamed along the numerous bandages all over Thranduil’s body.  
“Ouch!” he let out a cry and winced in pain when the Elven King touched his side accidentally, and then looked down staring at his bandaged belly.  
“Seems, you’re wounded too, nin meleth. Sorry, I caused you pain.” Thranduil apologized.  
“Apologies accepted!” Thorin gifted him a warm smile and suddenly peered into his eyes deeply as if he was looking through them.  
“Let me make love to you now.” he said fondly in whispers.  
Thranduil closed and then opened his eyes giving him his speechless consent.  
Grunting and moaning Thorin, overcoming his pain, climbed on the Elven King’s top and leaned on him.  
Fascinated Thranduil smiled underneath. Thorin paid him the same smile sensing his beloved’s aroused flesh pressed to his belly.  
The Dwarf King took his partner’s hardened cock in his hands and kissed it gently. Then he perched himself on it causing Thranduil shudder from pleasure under his body.  
He started moving very smoothly and softly, bending to his beloved for kisses. Thorin’s cock was rubbing against his belly bandage, between their bodies, sometimes touching his wound. But the Dwarf King tried not to notice his pain.  
He was loving his precious king now and nothing could prevent him from doing it, nothing could distract him.  
Thorin remembered the dream he had after Thranduil saved his life. It appeared to come true. It was real now. Thranduil was here in his arms giving him all his love he could ever have offered, surrendering to him. Taking his pain and sufferings, filling him with life, love, strength, making him warmer, better, happier. Thorin was thrilled holding this silver shining cloud, his beloved, who spread highly enjoyable warmth, healing him with elvish magic, sharing his life strength with him.  
Thranduil suddenly moaned so sweetly under him sending shivers down Thorin’s belly and arched, pushing him back a little. He panted for air and let out frequent moans, and that meant he’s cumming now.  
This forgotten feeling seized Thorin there below and he moaned out in great pleasure. He started cumming either and shot his hot cum onto Thranduil’s belly. Having felt its hotness the Elven King supported his partner with delighted moan.  
The exhausted Dwarf King spread along the Elven King’s body.  
“Mellon len!” Thranduil’s admired whisper rang in his ear. “Can’t live without you! My life is totally yours!”  
Thorin, whose breath came out in pants, was still unable to say anything, but he smiled gratefully at him that moment.  
The two kings enjoyed the final act reposing in each other’s arms. They continued stroking and snogging one to another tenderly.  
“Nin meleth, forgive me for what I have been, forgive me my sins,” the Elven King kissed Thorin’s lips softly, glaring sorrowfully into his loving eyes. “The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen. The darkest side of me had a hold over me.”  
He trembled and then cried bitterly in his arms.  
“Aww, miz duzkak! Please calm down! I love you and won’t allow anyone to hurt you!”  
Thorin smiled affectionately and hugged his elven beloved firmly, soothing him with kisses and caress.  
Thranduil’s eyes full of tears peered into Thorin’s deep blue eyes, and he whispered.  
“Forgive me for sending you to Dol Guldur. I was an utter fool who endangered your life because of this dratted, miserable glass. I was blinded with my jealousy desiring to hurt you. I’d have never ever forgiven myself if you had died there... ”  
He nuzzled close to the Dwarf King’s breast, sobbing.  
“Hush, hush!” Thorin mildly fondled his silky hair and kissed his forehead.  
“All that stands forgiven, miz duzkak. For as long as we are together please don’t torment yourself with it any more. I want you, us to forget all these unpleasant things and leave only bright things in your soul, in your mind and in your heart.”  
The Elven King sniffled like a child becoming quietened in the Dwarf King’s embrace.  
“My life means nothing to me without you…” he whispered, scrutinizing desperately into his partner’s eyes.  
Thorin has shuddered suddenly. These words echoed in his memory so painfully, bedewing his eyes. The last words he was dying with on the Ravenhill. The words those were dedicated to the Elven King.  
His heart was torn now as he never heard such words from his beloved in his life.  
“I know. I’ve been in Mandos Halls and he told me about your plea. You’ve changed a lot, miz duzkak! You’re now not the Elven King I knew before.” His hoarse voice responded. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks all of a sudden.  
“Have I too seriously changed?” intrigued Thranduil frowned.  
Thorin’s inspired smile flashed through the tears.  
“A lot! You became quite another elf!” he declared.  
Thranduil snuggled up to Thorin happily. His palm tenderly caressed his cheek and he gave him long lasting, seductive kiss. He has kissed all his tears, each single teardrop of his.  
“You know what it all means?” inquired the Elven King roguishly.  
Thorin slightly shook his head.  
“That means another me is not married to you, so you should correct it urgently!”  
Thorin laughed heartily, kissed his partner and hugged him as tight as he could do it. Thranduil even gave a happy squeak in his strong embrace.  
“By all means, miz duzkak! I will let it happen as soon as I’m able. I promise. Without delay.” uttered Thorin and they closed their eyes feeling the blissful moment.  
The time for the two kings to relax has come at last and so they both fell into ever deepest, sweetest love dream.  
***  
A couple of days have passed since that night.  
And finally, that blessed day has come.  
It was a truly splendid day. Genial sunshine pleasantly warmed Thorin and Thranduil which were standing side by side before the front gate of Erebor surrounded by guests.  
The Dwarf King was beholding his treasurable beloved nearby clothed in fine white wedding garments with all his effusive adoration and tenderness.  
The Elven King was shining from happiness even brighter than the necklace around his neck with big diamond, Thorin’s Love that finally found its place in Melethsigil (Necklace of Love) as Thranduil called it.  
“I could have called it Nauglamir, as it was made by the dwarf, but as you know that famous necklace had a very unfortunate fate. Mine is destined to bring me only Love and Luck.” he smiled, winking back at Thorin.  
Thorin bent down to his ear.  
“Do you think anyone would mind if I kiss you before the ceremony?” he wondered.  
The Elven King anticipated Thorin’s desire, having pressed his lips against his next second.  
The wedding maker froze indecision, waiting for the two kings to stop kissing.  
They’ve finished their sweet snogging only after several minutes.  
“We are gathered together on this beautiful morning to share our joy with Thorin, the King of Erebor and Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood as they just exchanged vows of their everlasting love.” the wedding dwarf uttered solemnly.  
Thorin and Thranduil bent their brows addressing each other their speechless questions.  
“Did we?”  
And have rewarded each other with delighted smiles.  
But the wedding maker called their attention again.  
“As Thorin of Erebor and Thranduil of Mirkwood took their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family, a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all Aulë and Ilúvatar children. And may they both look forward to each new season of their marriage just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Thorin of Erebor and Thranduil of Mirkwood, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.  
At this time, I’ll ask you, Thorin, the King of Erebor, and you, Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood, to face each other and take each other’s hands.”  
The both kings took a hold of their hands and smiled pleasantly at each other. The wedding dwarf looked at the inspired Dwarf King.  
“Thorin of Erebor, will you take Thranduil of Mirkwood to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”  
Thorin answered: “I will!”  
Then the wedding dwarf shifted his glance over the Elven King that was radiating with joy.  
“Thranduil of Mirkwood, will you take Thorin of Erebor to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”  
Thranduil laughed merrily and replied. “I certainly will!”  
The white-bearded dwarf and the dwarf in hat were talking quietly behind the backs of the two kings watching them closely.  
“The third time they’re marrying, the third time I’m crying!” complained Bofur, wiping his tears. “By my beard, I hope it’s the last time because I already shed all my spare of tears!”  
Balin looked at him cheerfully.  
“Beware beginnings, lad.”

...to be continued.


	6. Epilogue. Until then…

_And every single time I pass you by_

_I smile I do_

_But every single smile is just a lie_

_My heart still cries for you_

 

I paid for the room in that very one prominent inn in Bree and went upstairs to get my things together. Only a night separated me from the long journey called the road home.

The door was shut and I leaned against it and closed my eyes, sighing nervously.

My hand held Thorin’s key on chain on my neck and I felt my heart started aching once I revived his vision in my mind. I wish I knew the state he was now.

About a week has passed since I saw him wounded. I remember my heart throbbing in pain when I was leaving him. But I simply had no choice, it was impossible to stay there. Hoping that he will definitely get better in the short run I yet felt guilty for my craven scooting.

“Oh, I sincerely wish you all the best. Let the fortune favors you, miz uzbad. You are forever in my heart.”

There was a timid knock at the door.

That must be a parlor maid I thought and opened the door.

I lost my gift of utterance when I saw HIM.

First it came to me that it’s merely a vision but when he came into my room and closed the door behind him I’ve got he’s real, and everything was truly true.

“Miz uzbad? By what chance?” I felt my knees were about to buckle and felt faint.

Thorin was looking at me thoughtfully, but there was a twinkle of sadness in his eyes.

A great joy thrilled through my heart and I gazed at him bewitched holding my breath.

Only when a faint smile stirred Thorin’s lips I couldn’t help but run towards him headlong. He opened his welcoming embrace to me, but I threw myself down on my knees before him, sobbing bitterly like a guilty child.

“Forgive me, miz uzbad! I’ve betrayed you! I’ve betrayed your love! Forgive me for my thoughtless acts!”

I embraced his knees keep saying. “Who loses his honor loses a lot, who loses his confidence, loses everything. And once trust is lost, it can be impossible to recover.”

The Dwarf King leaned over me and gently pulled me up to him. He held me in his strong arms tightly.

“I say you shall bow to no one, miz dornessi,” his fingers ran through my hair. “Actions speak louder than words. You saved my life notwithstanding it was extremely dangerous for you to come to Dol Guldur. And only owing to you I’m standing here alive. You gifted me a wonderful son I’d ever wanted. You made me believe in wonder of love again and to see and to understand that it’s possible to come to love you not only as the mother of my heir, but as my beloved.” Thorin’s warm hand was stroking my cheek gently while I peered into the dearest eyes of his. “Please stop this unfathomable sobbing as it’s absolutely unnecessary. The ever greatest love for you is yet to come, just take my word.” he snuggled up to my lips, kissing me softly.

My heart melted from his kind words and I started to respond to him, feeling the enormous desire inside. I’ve got my arms wrapped around his neck getting very close to his body and let him heard my frequent excited breathing.

Thorin caressed my back impatiently, going lower to my buttocks and squeezing them eagerly.

I pulled him after me, falling to the ground.

He hurriedly parted my legs and lay upon me. I felt him thrusting in me and shuddered underneath in pleasure.

“Loving you one last time!” I blurted by accident.

Thorin smiled favorably at me.

“Not the last, I hope,” he said hoarsely. “First and foremost I should say that marriage is a partnership between equals. So we made a deal with the Elven King. Any of us may love you and that will never ever considered to be as infidelity. As you are our beloved and mother of our children and besides, our queen, we both have the full right to love you.”

Thorin stopped talking for a moment and looked closely into my eyes as if searching a certain answer in them.

“But I do believe you won’t love Thranduil once again?!? Though, I understand that it can be unfair to him. All depends on your good will and desire, you can certainly decide whether you need it or not. Well, let us have no more misunderstandings.”

My eyes were full of tears again, I saw him perplexed and confounded.

“You are so gracious, miz uzbad! That’s just unbelievable decision you are talking about.”

Thorin smiled happily at my remark.

“I believe two hearts can learn to beat as one. If you don’t have faith inside of you, I can believe enough for two.”

He gifted me several sweet kisses, continued sending these pleasant vibrations down my belly.

I couldn’t control my long-suffering feelings and allowed them to splash out in sensual loud moans. I thought I would die right away in enormous bliss due to Thorin’s sweet strokes and extremely exciting me pushes.

The Dwarf King wasn’t hiding his evoked strong emotions pleasing me. He convinced me for the thousandth time that the pleasure of his beloved was his primary target he achieved perfectly well each time being with me or with the Elven King. Thorin has been always at his best. It felt like this time he had every intention to get me drowned in his effusive tenderness, I gave in to this sensuous magic and had melted in his arms.

An eternity seemed to pass before we let ourselves have a small repose. We did miss each so strongly that we were unable to keep our hands off each other. But when we were through at last, I still had a heavy heart, a feeling of tension.

I was resting beside Thorin; my head pillowed on his arm and I caressed his breast and belly. My hand suddenly touched him where his wound was stitched and I looked troubled into his eyes.

“Does it hurt so much, miz uzbad?” I asked carefully.

Thorin’s eyes smiled easily.

“Not so much as my heart has been suffering without you, miz dornessi.” he confessed, causing pink spots of shyness on my cheeks.

I lowered down to his wound and kissed it.

“Let it takes to heal well and soon.”

The Dwarf King attracted me into his arms looking devotedly at me.

“That will be all right, miz dornessi, don’t worry. Will you heal my heart through your wondrous love?”

I was delaying with my answer gazing hushed at him and dared not saying a thing.

Thorin took the lead and continued.

“Miz dornessi, I was missing you so much!” the Dwarf King poured out his heart to me, stroking my body and showering it with his tender kisses.

I moaned in delight.

“Since the moment we did it the first time ever I’ve been always thinking of you. Thranduil once told me of his dream of a girl that had the same appearance and that she would take us apart someday. I remembered his words when you informed me you were pregnant I was happy and upset at the same time. But when you helped us to unite again that was so unusual and unexpected outcome. We were together again with my dearest beloved, but I was always thinking of you as you were gone, had left me without a single word, left your children here. I was missing you greatly, thinking of you, of the place where you can be…” he paused and peered through my eyes. “I was wondering where you were and then you suddenly appeared. Can you imagine my joy and revival then? I think you can’t. It was out of the blue. I didn’t know how to treat you right. You were close, seemed to return to me, but yet you were so far from me with your thoughts, with your desires. Sometimes loving you I couldn’t understand and wasn’t sure I was doing it right because you seemed to be somewhere else. But when I’ve got the reason, what’s happened…”

I blushed and closed my eyes feeling horribly ashamed.

There followed some awkward pause and then he returned to pleasant kisses again.

“I do understand and appreciate you did it for me.” Thorin whispered. “I mean when you went to Thranduil first time trying to reason with him. I’m really sorry for all derogatory things you had to overcome and suffer twice from him. And I was really shocked knowing he did it to you to hurt me a lot. I couldn’t have called it infidelity as I know you well. And you must know I forgave you and I’m not angry with you as I know very well myself of the Elven King’s charms!” he laughed. “I understand you had no chance to resist him even if you wanted to escape it. But then I saw your passion overgrew you, it became a burden to you and you both could bear it no longer. You changed my beloved a lot as he was scared to lose me, and I was also such a fool, endangering my life for unclear reason. I know he would be mourning and his grief would be beyond the measure. I was angry and blind that moment and didn’t wish to see anything. When I realized I’ve gone too far it was too late. I risked my life and was close to lose it. The hope that you would return to me someday lived in me. I was sure you cared about me. And I see now I was right.”

I was elated about his tender smile again. “Was I, miz dornessi?” he wondered gazing hopefully at me.

“You were, miz uzbad!” I gasped out, bursting into tears. “I always loved you, but spoiled everything in one moment once I spurned your love. I betrayed you, became your rival, deprived you of your beloved and that all led to this awful horrible consequences.”

“Hush, my sweetheart!” Thorin cuddled me affectionately comforting me with sweet caress. “You never were a rival to me. You were my beloved. Always you were, even when you were spending your time with the Elven King. You were always mine, miz dornessi. Every time I loved you, even when you were not here in my embrace, you were still mine, miz dornessi. I was waiting for the moment we will be together again, always longed to have you near, I was sure this moment is to come as it was in our first time when you saved me with your love…”

“You saved me from him with your love.” I corrected Thorin.

“Yes. We both saved each other, showering each other with our love,” agreed Thorin. “And at last this moment has come. You are here in my arms. Mine physically, and your mind, heart and soul are wholly mine and I’m fully yours. And I feel the happiest Dwarf King ever for I am loved and I can love too.”

“Miz uzbad, you’re one in the million. You’re once in a lifetime. I love you so much and can’t imagine my life without you. I know that it would be empty, cold and cheerless.” whispered I, beholding him in reverential awe.

The Dwarf King rose from the bed and dressed himself.

I watched him attentively not understanding what he is going to do. For a moment I thought that we will go to Erebor now and felt a stab of anxiety.

But it looked like Thorin didn’t plan to leave me or to go with me anywhere now. He just pulled out some rather big thing in a black velvet cover from his bag and returned to me.

I felt the curiosity started to broil inside of me and got closer to him when he sat down on the bed.

The Dwarf King’s face lit inspired smile and he uttered solemnly removing the black velvet fabric.

“This is my personal gift to you for our wedding I was desirous of giving to you since the moment I’ve seen the prospect of being united for life with you.”

There was a big wooden chest on his palms and it was decorated with some beautiful and extraordinary elements. There were three of them on the cover, inscribed in a circle with intertwined rims. The first element – the bigger one depicted two trees inside of the circle – brown and silver that entwined their roots and boughs so tightly as if they strove to become as one. It was a central decoration that repeated on the both sides of the chest. This element was supplemented by two others – smaller ones. One of them looked like a whimsical ornate key and another was a sand watch.

I should stress that I was tremendously taken aback by this wondrous gift.

The Dwarf King observing my utter admiration continued talking.

“Ahead are times of joys and tears we will get through. But no men immortal and all they possess will fade away one day. No matter what, great deeds live and nothing lasts forevermore but Eternal Love.”

Thorin extended the wooden chest to me and I embraced his hands. We were now holding it together. And then the Dwarf King uttered his feelings.

“Please accept this gift of mine through which I want to express my gratitude for your brave action. Bravery is never out of fashion, miz dornessi. And I also wanted to express my love to you. Until then the blood runs in my veins, until then the life dwells and smolders in this body, until then I hold my breath – my love to you will burn in my heart. I swear to love you, miz dornessi till the end of my days. Truly, deeply, faithfully.”

My heart lacerated achingly in anguish and I forced myself to speak about respondent sentiments.

“Miz uzbad, I swear to love you the same deeply, truly, faithfully till the end of my days too. My love to you will never exhaust and will never fade away even with death.”

The Dwarf King released his present and I hugged him dearly.

“Thank you so much, miz uzbad. I will never forget your kindness.”

Thorin’s enamored eyes were examining mine affectionately.

“When two agree in their desire, one sparkle will set them both on fire. We have two hearts but one dream, miz dornessi. The dream that implicates being together, walking the path of life hand in hand, facing our future eye to eye, seeing the world the same way, and the most important thing is never to part, because there is an immortal love in our hearts that gifted us eternity. ”

“Open it!” suggested Thorin, looking intrigued at me.

I smiled nicely at him and opened the cover of the chest.

There on the small velvet pillow surrounded by fresh scarlet rose buds laid a lightweight wooden shield with scarlet rose that dwelled in the middle of it like alive.

My lips stretched in a broad smile.

“What a sweet perfection this is, miz uzbad!” Exclaimed I astonished by such fine beauty.

“I knew you would certainly like it, miz dornessi,” agreed pleased with my words Thorin. “Because you like simple but exquisite things. As your first husband and the King of Erebor I grant you, miz dornessi, a symbol of your individuality and your own honorable sign of royalty.

My eyes filled with tears suddenly. His words struck me deeply to the roots of my soul.

“Oh, miz uzbad! You are my heart blood! I’m highly touched with your endless kindness and care and I highly appreciate them and thank you for them from all my heart.”

Thorin held me close and kissed my forehead.

“You deserve them like no one else, miz dornessi. These small gifts are mere the material expressions of my feelings towards you. But yet, they the same as words cannot not always convey the measure of my feelings.”

His hand pressed mine to his bosom and I felt the strikes of his heart. My hand winced slightly in his.

“It blossoms in the core of my heart.”

When he closed the wooden chest I gasped in excitement.

Thorin looked at me astonished.

“It looks I left my heart inside of your chest once you closed its cover.” confessed I.

Thorin laughed heartily and uttered.

“That’s so good to hear, miz dornessi, because mine is already in there. Now we have two enamored hearts caught in one box called Eternal Love. Isn’t it perfect for starting a new life together when the fate itself has ordained it?”

I sent him agreeable nod thinking over our fate. Oh, I had too many questions to her she would have to answer.

The Dwarf King seemed to read my thoughts somehow.

He reached out for me and whispered.

“I suppose it’s about time to start a new life, miz dornessi, what do you think?”

I looked into his glistening eyes sensing ardent desire in them and uttered reaching his lips.

“Miz uzbad...”

Our lips merged in ever sweetest kiss and we couldn’t let go of each other and had sunk in giant warm waves of our ocean of love.

***

We were able to return to Erebor only in a week. Thorin didn’t let me go earlier, he’s been staying by me for four days.

Balin was happy for us both once he found it out.

“Have I interpreted your signs at our wedding ceremony properly?” wondered cheerfully Thorin.

Balin chuckled.

“Yeah, lad, you’ve always been the savviest in our kin. I dare assert you accomplished the errand without mishap. All’s well that ends well.”

He hugged me warmly then and said in elated voice.

“My dear Aurelys, I told you to have faith and the way will open. There are no miracles for those that have no faith in them. Welcome back, my queen!”

I smiled dreamily thanking him. I had a streak of good luck at last after so many mishaps.

Oh, my! I couldn’t have even suspected what awaited all of us ahead…


End file.
